The Music Box
by swfanatic55
Summary: Padme Amidala wakes up from her coma and is brainwashed by Palpatine to serve the Empire. It will be up to Luke and Leia to save their parents, and they may receive help from a certain music box. CS: Padme, Vader, Obi-Wan, Luke, Leia, Han, etc.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Star Wars or their characters. There is one scene taken from the Revenge of the Sith movie of Anakin and Padme talking about Anakin's nightmares. I do not own that scene.**_

_**This fanfic starts during A New Hope. Padme Amidala has been in a coma for twenty years and has now recovered. Palpatine brainwashes her into serving the Empire and making her go by the name Star Killer. He wants her to find her children so he can convert them to the dark side. Owen and Beru are not dead, but Luke decided to join Obi-Wan. Leia's adoptive parents aren't dead either as Alderaan did not get destroyed.**_

* * *

_"Your majesty?" The medic droid said._

_"What is it?" Emperor Palpatine asked._

_"She has awakened."_

_A grin appeared on the deformed face. "Good. At last."_

* * *

Princess Leia cried herself to sleep. Pretty soon, Tarkin was going to have her executed. She would no longer live. Her life was over. At this point, her only hope was that Obi-Wan had received her message and that he had been able to safely deliver her droids to Alderaan. If her father retrieves the stolen plans, he can take them to the Rebel base. There, they could detect a flaw in the Death Star and find a way to destroy this monstrous station.

Leia did not know how long she slept, but a sudden noise woke her up. Leia opened her eyes and saw a stormtrooper standing inside her cell with a gun in his hand. Was this how she was going to be executed? Well, if she was going to die, she was not going to show any fear.

"Aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?" Leia mocked.

"Huh?" The stormtrooper asked in confusion, and then seemed to realize what was going on. "Oh, the uniform." He then removed his mask and said, "I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you."

Leia looked at the young man, bewildered. There was something familiar about him. She felt like she knew him, but couldn't recall a time meeting a Skywalker.

"You're who?" She asked.

There was no time for introductions. "I'm here to rescue you!" Luke insisted. "I've got your R2 unit and I'm here with Ben Kenobi."

Leia jolted at the name. "Ben Kenobi! Where is he?"

"Come on!"

Leia rushed out of her cell with Luke behind. As they proceeded down the hall, they ran into Han Solo and Chewbacca, who were shooting at some stormtroopers.

"Looks like you've managed to block our only escape route." Leia said, as she observed the situation.

Han glared at the Princess and retorted, "Maybe you prefer to go back to your cell, your Highness!"

Leia ignored Han's sarcastic remark, and fell behind Luke and Han as they backed down the corridor. She then noticed a grate on the side of the wall. Snatching Luke's pistol, she aimed it at the grate and blew it opened. Luke and Han stared at her in puzzlement as Leia said, "It looks like it's up to me to save our skins." She then jumped through the small opening and into the garbage chute. Han, Leia, and Chewbacca followed.

* * *

"Lord Vader?" An Imperial officer approached the Sith Lord, as he was sitting at the meeting table.

"The Emperor has sent a woman on this battlestation. She was told to see you."

Vader was confused. "Who is she?"

"I was not given a name, my lord. Just that she must see you right away."

"Very well. Send her in."

"Yes, my lord." The Imperial officer opened the door and allowed the woman to step in. She was wearing a black jeweled headpiece and a long black dress, covering most of her skin. Her face was covered in white powder and her lips were painted in black. She grinned as she looked at Vader with hungry eyes.

Vader knew who she was immediately. He had seen her in disguise before. But, he was astonished. It wasn't possible. He couldn't believe it. He was only able to say one word. "How?"

The woman's smile grew bigger. "I was in a coma. That dreadful Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi kept me hidden. But Palpatine found me and rescued me. He sent me here to see you."

Vader's heart was filled with such warmth, warmth that he hadn't felt in a long time. "You're alive?" Was this some kind of dream?

The woman couldn't bear it anymore. She rushed to her husband and threw her arms around him. "Yes, my love. I'm alive. And you, Palpatine, and I will crush this Rebellion so we can rule the galaxy."

Vader couldn't believe it as he returned his wife's embrace. The love of his life had been alive all this time and was now returned back to him. Furthermore, she was willing to rule the galaxy by his side. Palpatine must have made her see the error of her ways.

"My name is now Star Killer."

Vader smiled beneath his mask. "I am happy to have you back with me."

A sad smile now formed on Star Killer's face. "I'm so sorry you thought I betrayed you. I didn't bring Obi-Wan with me that day. He followed me on his own. I could never betray you like that."

Vader placed his gloved hand under his wife's chin. "I'm sorry for what I've done. I didn't want to hurt you."

Killer shook her head. "It's alright. I understand. You thought I betrayed you. But, we are together now. And we will be together forever."

Vader nodded. "Nothing can stop us now."

* * *

Han returned back to the Falcon to find Obi-Wan there.

"Where is Luke?" Obi-Wan asked the Captain.

"He didn't come back?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No. Where did the two of you go?"

"Luke and I went to rescue a Princess that was being held captive here. We ran into stormtroopers and got separated. I told the two to go back to the ship. But it looks like they didn't make it."

Obi-Wan looked alarmed. "We must find them and fast. They cannot be captured by Vader."

* * *

Leia and Luke were standing at an edge. They could not activate the bridge to lead them across and there were stormtroopers shooting all around.

"What are we going to do?" Leia asked.

Luke took out a cable and attached it to the other side of the wall. He then grabbed Leia by her waist and held her to him. Leia pecked his cheek for luck before the two swung over to the other side. Luke detached the cable and the two made their way down the corridor only to stop when a figure stood at the end, staring at them with piercing eyes. She was dressed in all black and had a horrible sneer on her face, reminding Leia of Emperor Palpatine.

"Going somewhere?" The woman asked in a sardonic tone. "Why leave so soon, my guests?"

Leia didn't know who this woman was, but knew that she wanted to cause them trouble. "I was not a guest here. I was a prisoner."

The woman laughed. A horrible cruel laugh. "And you think you can just escape? Now, the great and honorable Darth Vader shall deal with you."

Leia held up her gun, ready to shoot this evil woman, when the gun was removed from her hand. Astonished, she looked behind the woman to see Darth Vader standing by. He had taken the pistol from her hand by the Force.

_Now what__?_ Luke wondered desperately.

* * *

Luke and Leia were brought into a small secluded room. Darth Vader and the horrible woman were inside with them.

"Who are you?" Leia asked the woman.

She glared at the Princess. "My name is Star Killer. I'm Darth Vader's wife."

"Wife?" The Princess asked in surprise. She never knew Darth Vader had a wife. Sith Lords were not known to get married.

"Yes, Princess." Killer spat.

"And now you will tell us where the hidden Rebel base is and where the plans to the Death Star are." Vader said.

Leia clutched Luke's hand as Luke wondered how they were going to get out of this situation.

"Do as he says!" Star Killer hissed.

"I don't know where the Rebel base is. I am not part of the Rebellion. And I have never received any plans of the Death Star."

"That's a lie!" Vader said in a menacing tone. "You are a traitor to the Empire. And you, boy, how do you fit into any of this?"

Luke stared at the Sith lord in anger and with hatred. This was the man that had murdered his father. But before he could respond, Leia spoke. "He's just a friend of mine. He came to rescue me."

"And how did he know that you've been captured?"

Leia's heart raced. She was not prepared for this question. How could she possibly explain how Luke knew she was being held captive without giving Obi-Wan away.

"I can see you have no answer now, girl." Killer said.

Leia was growing more and more irritated by this Star Killer, the wife of Darth Vader. She seemed just as evil and menacing as her husband, and Leia did not want to have to put up with the two of them.

Star Killer stepped forward. "You will answer my husband's questions or you and your companion here will die a slow and painful death."

Luke and Leia stepped back as the woman who seemed like an evil witch advanced towards them. She then grabbed Leia and shook her hard. "Where are those stolen plans?!"

"I don't...know." Leia gasped, struggling to free herself from the evil woman.

"Let her go!" Luke said and grabbed Killer's arm. Vader then sent Luke flying across the room. Luke smashed into the wall and fell onto the floor.

"No!" Leia exclaimed, still trying to get free.

"Listen, you foolish girl. We will give you one more chance to tell us where the hidden Rebel base is and what you've done with the stolen plans. If you tell us, we may spare your pathetic life."

"I told you, I don't know." Leia said, desperately.

Killer threw Leia against the wall, where Leia fell down. She then kicked Leia's leg hard, causing the Princess to groan in pain.

"Kill them, Vader." Star said to her husband. "I want to see them die slowly and painfully. Give them the worse pain possible."

"As you wish, my lady." Vader said as he and his wife looked at the girl and the boy lying down on the floor, in pain. Star Killer laughed cruelly. She was going to thoroughly enjoy watching them die.

* * *

**Coming up next: Star Killer (Padme) becomes more and more menacing, like her husband. **

**Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far. **


	2. Chapter 2

Vader ignited his lightsaber, ready to cut off the limbs of Luke and Leia before finishing them off, when suddenly he felt a shift in the force. Vader stepped back, sensing a familiar presence.

"My love? What is it?" Killer asked, confused.

"I sense something...someone." Vader said.

"Who?"

Vader took a moment before he spoke again. "Obi-Wan."

"Obi-Wan?!" Killer asked, incredulously.

"Obi-Wan is here."

"On this battlestation?"

"Yes. I must find him. I will return to these two when I get back."

"I'm going with you!"

"I don't want to get you involved."

"Nonsense. He has information I need. Information _we _need."

"What information?"

"I will tell you about it on the way."

Vader and Killer left the room. Leia slowly started to get up and then rushed over to Luke's side, still in pain.

"Luke! Luke, can you hear me? You have to get up! Now!" Leia pleaded.

Luke stirred from his unconsciousness. "Leia? What happened? What's going on?"

"They mean to kill us, Luke!"

Luke sat up. "Where did they go?"

"Vader knows that Obi-Wan is here. They went to find him. Star Killer said something about Obi-Wan having some kind of information that she wanted. We have to get out of here! Fast!"

Luke got up and went to the door, only to find it locked. "It's locked!"

Leia sighed. "Of course. They wouldn't leave it unlocked with us here."

"We've got to figure out how to get out of here."

Leia looked around the room, for some possible way to escape, when suddenly the door opened. Luke and Leia turned to see Han and Chewie.

"Han!" Leia exclaimed and threw her arms around him in relief.

"How did you know we were here?" Luke asked.

"I saw Vader bringing you here. Obi-Wan was with me, but went off to set up a trap." Han explained.

"A trap?"

"He said that Vader would be able to sense his presence, so he went off somewhere in the hopes that Vader would follow. He told me to get you guys out and onto the ship in the meantime. We have to go now."

"What about Ben? What if Vader tries to kill him?"

"Well do you want us all to die?"

"He's right. We've got to get to the ship and then we can decide how to save Obi-Wan." Leia said.

* * *

"Where is he? We have been walking for awhile now." Killer said.

"He's on the move." Vader said, looking around cautiously. Where could Obi-Wan be?

"Do you know where he's headed?"

"No where specific. He knows I'm looking for him. He's trying to lead me away from the Princess and that boy."

"So it's a trick?"

"Yes. I have to warn you, Star. I do not believe he will tell us where the twins are."

"We must make him! I will not rest until they are found." Killer said with a determined expression.

"Let me deal with Obi-Wan. Why don't you go back to the room and make sure our prisoners do not escape. Obi-Wan may have sent someone to rescue them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I will speak to Obi-Wan and try to force some answers out of him."

"Alright. Be careful, my love. I can't stand to lose you again."

Vader placed his gloved hand on his wife's face and said, "I love you. So much. I always have. I never stopped, not even once. There were moments when I tried to forget, but the love was always there."

Killer's eyes which had been cold up till now began to get watery as she listened to her husband's words. She was so happy to be reunited with him. This was where she belonged, by her husband's side, ruling the galaxy.

* * *

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. He knew Vader was nearby, but he tried to keep his focus on Luke. After a few moments, the old man opened his eyes and sighed in relief. Luke and the others made their way to the ship. Now was the time to head back to the ship himself, so they could all leave before Vader came.

Obi-Wan hurried back to the ship to see Luke standing in front. The boy's eyes beamed at the old man in relief.

"Ben! I'm so glad you're alright. Did Vader catch you?"

"No, but we must get out of here fast. Now!"

"I don't think so, Obi-Wan." A mechanical voice said.

Obi-Wan turned and saw Darth Vader, for the first time in his armor suit. His eyes couldn't help but widen at the image in front of him. Vader had his lightsaber ignited, but Obi-Wan sensed he wanted to do more than just fight. He wanted to talk to him, ask him some questions. This surprised the old Jedi Master as he had no idea what Vader was looking for. But, he was not going to waste time finding out. He had to get Luke and Leia out of here and fast.

"Go, Luke! Go!" Obi-Wan said and he and the boy ran into the ship as it got ready for takeoff.

Vader did not make any move as he stopped in surprise. What did the old man call the boy? Luke? And the Princess' name was Leia? _Could it be? Was it possible?_

* * *

The Millennium Falcon flew off, heading over to Yavin IV, the planet where the Rebel base was located.

"Are you guys alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, we're fine. We're lucky we got out of that dreadful place." Luke said.

"What did Vader say to you?"

"He wanted to know where the Rebel base was and where we hidden the plans to the Death Star."

"Did he say anything else?"

"That was mostly it. He wasn't alone though. He was with his wife."

"His wife?!"

"Yes. Her name is Star Killer." Leia explained. "I've never heard of her before nor did I meet her until today. I never even knew Vader had a wife."

Obi-Wan was confused. How was this possible? Did he recently marry? But Sith Lords don't fall in love. But Vader is no ordinary Sith Lord, Obi-Wan reminded himself. Still, this was very unlikely and he could find no possible explanation for this.

"What was she like?"

"Awful. She was so malicious, just like Vader." A shudder went through Leia as she recalled the torture she endured from the Sith lord and the mistreatment from his wife. "They're both so evil and twisted. I never want to deal with either of them again."

"It just seems so unlikely that Vader would have a wife. This is shocking and unexpected news for me." Obi-Wan just couldn't figure this out. _What was going on?_

* * *

"Is the fleet ready?" Killer asked her husband.

"Yes, Star." Vader replied.

"Do you really think we will be able to capture them?"

"I will make sure of it."

"And once we get them, we can destroy the planet."

"And it will be the end of this insignificant and foolish Rebellion."

Star Killer grinned.

* * *

"Han, how can you turn your back on all these people? If we don't destroy the Death Star, then this whole planet will be destroyed." Luke said to Han. The ship had finally landed on Yavin and the Rebels have analyzed the plans. They were now ready to make their attack on the Death Star.

"Hey, it's not as if I want that to happen. But Kid, I'm not willing to lay down my own life. This whole thing between the Rebellion and the Empire... I just don't want to get involved."

"Because you're too involved with yourself." Luke retorted angrily and then walked away.

"Hey Luke!" Han called.

Luke turned around.

"May the Force be with you."

Luke turned away, still upset with Han's refusal to help out with the Rebels' attack.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" A voice asked.

Luke looked up and saw Leia standing in front of him. He looked at her confused, but soon realized what she was asking. "Of course. I came here for that reason."

"It's very dangerous though."

Luke chuckled. "I know that. I knew that going in. Besides, I've already experienced danger when we were on that Death Star."

"And you almost got killed."

"Do you not want me to be part of the Rebellion?"

"That's not what I'm saying. I know that you can do it. But, you've lived a simple life so far. You have always been safe. Are you sure you're ready to give that up now?"

Luke smiled reassuringly. "I was sure when I decided to rescue you."

Leia smiled back. There was something about this boy that she couldn't figure out. But before she could respond, Obi-Wan called out to the two of them. "Luke! Princess Leia!"

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"They want to see you both in the main room. Something has happened. I don't know what, but it sounds bad."

Luke and Leia looked at each before they followed Obi-Wan. When they past Han and Chewie, Han noticed their grim expressions and knew something was wrong. Knowing that it was against his better judgment or so he thought, he couldn't help but be curious. Were Luke and Leia in some kind of trouble? He knew it shouldn't concern him, but he couldn't help but care. He followed the group, along with Chewbacca.

Luke and Leia entered the main room where General Dodonna was seated with a group of Rebels. All of them looked frightened.

"What's going on?" Leia asked.

"We received a message from the Empire." Dodonna said.

"What message?"

Dodonna activated a switch on a computer and up came a screen with a woman wearing a mask that covered most of her face, except her lips which were painted in blood maroon. Leia and Luke knew immediately who it was.

"My name is Star Killer. I'm the wife of Darth Vader." The woman said in an icy tone. "I have here six of your Rebels, captured and at my mercy." The screen shifted from Killer to six men dressed in orange suits and tied to a chair with duct tape on their mouths. "I don't want to waste time playing games." Killer's voice became more low and threatening. She then took out a knife and without warning, sliced one of the Rebel's throats.

Everyone in the room gasped, especially Luke, Leia, Han, and Obi-Wan who were viewing this message for the first time.

Killer continued. "I will kill each of these men the same way every fifteen minutes, one by one, until the Rebels Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia Organa surrender themselves to me. They must meet me at the coordinates, which can be navigated from this message. They must come unarmed. And do not even think about sending any other Rebel. We have a large fleet ready for combat. And your Rebels here will not have much time before they are killed. Thus, Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia, if you care for your Rebel friends, you will surrender yourselves."

* * *

**Please review. It will make me very happy! And feel free to make any suggestions or let me know what you would like to see. I know how this story will end and the major things that will happen, but I don't have every little detail figured out. So please give me your input!**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"I will surrender to them. Leia, you stay here." Luke said.

"No, you will not surrender to them alone. They want me too." Leia protested.

"Neither of you will surrender." Obi-Wan said.

"But those Rebels will die if we don't." Luke said.

"Do you really think they will keep to their word?"

"He's right." Dodonna said. "They will most likely kill them whether you surrender or not. If you go to them, they will kill you too."

"But, what else can we do? We have to save them." Leia said.

"And you can't send the troops to them." Luke included.

"You're right. There's only one thing we can do." Dodonna said. "We must proceed with the plans to destroy the Death Star. There's nothing we can do for those Rebels, except making sure they don't die in vain."

"Are we really just going to leave them like that and let that horrible woman kill them?" Leia said.

"I hate it. But, the reality is there is no way out for them. If you give in, they will not spare their lives either. And if we attack, we may lose more Rebels and the ones captured will die. The only thing we can do is destroy the Death Star. That will weaken the Empire. I am sure that's what those Rebels would want."

"But--"

"If you were one of them, wouldn't you agree with this?"

Leia put her head down as Luke wrapped an arm around her. "Yes, you're right."

"Then let's move quickly. We have to destroy that battle station."

* * *

An hour later...

"They will not get away with this! Destroying our battle station?! Palpatine will not hear of this!" Killer lost her temper. It was bad enough that Luke and Leia did not surrender themselves like they were supposed to, but now the Rebels had the nerves to proceed with their attack.

"Do not worry, my love. I will make sure the Rebellion pays for this. As for Luke and Leia, they will be captured. I have ordered our troops to invade the base." Vader said as he wrapped his arms around his beloved wife.

Killer smiled. "Things will be better once we have them."

Back at the base, Leia congratulated Luke, Han, and Chewie for destroying the Death Star. "But, we must get out of here quickly. It is said that Darth Vader, along with his dreadful wife, and some of the Imperial troops are on this planet right now. They will surely attack the base."

"Where will we go?" Luke asked.

"We shall relocate to Hoth. There aren't many lifeforms on that planet. It is all ice. The Empire won't suspect us to be there."

"But what if they track us?" Han asked.

Leia frowned. That would be a problem. "We are going to have to figure out how to evade them then. We must break into groups and go into separate directions before regrouping. That might throw them off. We have also stolen some Imperial ships that we can use too. The Empire won't follow those."

Obi-Wan analyzed this and said to Leia, "That just might work, your Highness."

"Thank you, General Kenobi."

Obi-Wan smiled at her. She was just like her mother.

Dodonna came forward. "We must move quickly. We do not have much time. Princess Leia, you shall go with Captain Han Solo and his wookie companion. Luke and General Kenobi can go together. We will break the rest of the Rebels into small group and evacuate this planet as soon as possible."

"But are we all going to the same planet?" Luke asked.

"No, Leia and Solo will go to Alderaan. Tomorrow, they shall arrive on Hoth. You and Master Kenobi shall go to--"

"We will go to Dagobah." Obi-Wan finished.

"Dagobah?"

"Yes, young Skywalker and I will be safe there."

"Very well. Then the two of you shall meet us at Hoth tomorrow."

"Agreed."

* * *

Later, Luke asked Obi-Wan, "Why are we going to Dagobah?"

"There is someone I need you to meet. Someone that can help you." Obi-Wan answered.

"Help me? But with what?"

"With your training, of course."

Luke looked confused.

"Don't worry, young one. You will understand in time. Your destiny is bigger than you imagine."

Luke could sense that there was much that Obi-Wan was holding back. Why couldn't he just tell him the truth? And what did Obi-Wan know about his destiny anyway?

Meanwhile, Leia and Han arrived on Alderaan at Leia's palace, along with Chewbacca and C-3PO.

"Leia, you're safe!" Breha ran forward to hug her daughter. Soon, Bail did the same. Leia returned her parents' hug and then introduced her companions.

Han looked at the palace in awe. He had never been in such a luxurious and grand place. It must be wonderful to be able to live like royal, and for the first time, he envied Leia.

"Please make yourself at home here. We would be honored to serve your needs." Bail said to the young man.

"Thank you." Han said. "That's very kind of you."

"Oh please, it's the least we can do. After all, you saved our daughter's life, and helped destroy the Death Star. We owe you."

Han gave a slight bow and turned to meet Leia's smile. The Princess wasn't as annoying as he once thought.

* * *

"Palpatine, my lord." Killer bowed to the hologram of the Emperor. She was on Vader's ship, heading out to search for Luke and Leia. "The Rebels have evacuated from Yavin. We are searching for them right now."

"Good." Palpatine remarked coldly. "The Rebels will not get away for the destruction of our battle station. I will crush the Rebellion."

Killer smiled. "I will not fail you, my lord."

"I have much faith in you, Killer. You and Lord Vader." The hologram flickered and Palpatine was gone.

Killer turned to her husband and rested her head on his chest. She moved her fingers in circles on his neck in a loving fashion. Vader relaxed from her touch. Even though he was made of armor, he could still feel the affection from her hands through the force.

"Vader, is there any way that you can ever get out of this armor. At least for me?" Killer said.

"I will seek a medical procedure that may enable me to remove my mask and live without this armor suit. But, I must wear this when dealing with professional matters." Vader answered.

"I understand. I just want to be able to kiss your lips again."

Vader stroked Killer's hair. "You will."

A lieutenant entered Vader's chambers and interrupted the couple from their conversation. "My Lord, we have landed."

"Excellent." Killer said evilly. She then looked up at Vader. "It is time."

* * *

Dagobah was nothing like what Luke expected. It certainly didn't seem like a place where a Jedi warrior would live. Obi-Wan had informed him he was taking him to see Yoda, a Jedi Master living in exile. Yoda would help Obi-Wan train Luke so he could be a Jedi like his father.

Obi-Wan led Luke to Yoda's home and Luke was surprised to see the little hut look so small. Then a small green wizened creature stepped out. Luke couldn't be sure how old the creature was but the wrinkles on the forehead and the white hairs from the head indicated that the creature was quite old.

"This is Master Yoda." Obi-Wan said.

Luke gaped at Yoda in surprise. He didn't expect Yoda to look like this. The creature widened its eyes at Luke's astonishment.

"I'm Luke--" Luke began.

Yoda interrupted. "Young Skywalker, I had been expecting you."

Did Yoda and Obi-Wan already discuss this?

"Train you, you wish for me to do?" Yoda inquired.

"Yes." Luke nodded. "I would appreciate that."

"Train you, I shall. I have no choice. But a great Jedi will you be, that I am not sure of."

Luke frowned. He did not like Yoda's skeptism and looked at Obi-Wan for an explanation. The old man just smiled and turned to Yoda.

"The boy is our only hope. He does need to learn patience and control, but I believe he shall."

"That, I hope so." Yoda said. "Begin, your training shall." And then without warning, Yoda pushed Luke into the mud.

Luke yelped as he fell down. He was now covered in mud. Luke got to his feet and said angrily to the little creature, "What was that for?!"

But as he looked at Yoda's and Obi-Wan's expressions, he realized that he said the wrong thing.

* * *

Han was standing outside on the balcony of the Organa palace. He was deep in thought, wondering what in the galaxy he was doing. His job was only to take Luke and Obi-Wan Kenobi to Alderaan for 17,000 credits, money that would more than pay his debts off. That didn't go entirely to plan when they had accidentally been captured by the tractor beams to the Death Star. And then, his task was to rescue the Princess for a handsome reward. All of that happened now. He got the 17,000 credits and the reward money for rescuing Leia Organa. So now what was he doing? Joining the Rebellion? But why? He should be back on Tatooine, paying off his debts to Jabba the Hut so no Bounty Hunters would search for him. He should return to his smuggling life, not a life in war.

Was it Luke, his new friend that made him stay? At first, he was nothing more than a simple naive farmboy. But Han couldn't deny that the adventures they had together so far didn't cause the smuggler to have a newfound respect for the Tatooine boy. And as for the Princess...well Han couldn't deny that she was beautiful. But it was more than her physical characteristics that drew Han to her, more than her shiny brown hair, her large brown eyes, and her smile. She was strong, courageous, and quirky. And that smart mouth of hers which could be infuriating, yet charming, made her all the more intriguing. She was different than any other woman Han had met. For once in his life, Han found a woman that was his match, his equal. The Princess may be more elegant and may have different motivations and goals, but she wasn't that different from him. So what did that mean?

"Do you want something to eat?"

Han turned around to see the Princess standing by the doorway. She changed into a simple flowy white dress, with her hair braided down. Her voice was softer than he had ever heard before.

"We are having dinner in the dining hall." Leia continued.

"Sure, I am hungry." Han said and he went back inside with Leia. "This is a beautiful palace. It must have been great growing up here."

Leia shrugged. "I guess."

"You had a fortunate life."

"I wouldn't say that."

"Why not?"

"You know, Captain. Being rich isn't everything. It certainly doesn't bring you happiness."

This was clearly a concept Han couldn't understand. "How can living in such a grand and elegant place with all the money in the world and growing up as royalty not bring you happiness?"

"How can growing up in a galaxy with an evil Empire terrorizing everyone, with the constant struggle for freedom, and with the fate of your people in your hands not bring you fear and misery?"

Han raised his eyebrow. There, the Princess went again with her passion for the Rebellion.

Leia realized that she was getting riled up and for some reason, decided she was not in the mood to get into a row. She took a deep breath and said in a softer voice, "It wasn't all bad. My life. My parents have taken good care of me and I have always been loved. I guess I just feel..."

"What?" Han asked, surprised that Leia was opening up to him.

"I just always felt that there was something more. Something missing. A greater truth, as if my purpose of my life hasn't been revealed yet. As if my destiny is much greater than fighting for freedom."

But, Leia stopped there for they had entered the dining hall. She screamed as she found herself face to face with Darth Vader. Her parents were huddled in a corner with stormtroopers surrounding them. Han pulled Leia to his side and she clutched Han's hand in fright as she stared into that loathsome mask, unsure of what to do.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to update. Been caught up with things. But I finally got this chapter done and now it's posted. Please leave me some reviews. I do want to know your thoughts and reactions. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Much anger in him, like his father." Yoda said dismissively and turned away, ready to leave.

Luke realized his mistake. "I'm sorry. But, well, you pushed me right into the mud. I couldn't help but be--"

"Couldn't help?" Yoda turned around and his ears stretched back as his eyes widened. "Couldn't help, you say? A true Jedi must learn control. Emotions controlled, must always be."

Luke sighed in exasperation. Yoda had too high of expectations and standards. "But I am not a Jedi yet."

"But if must be trained, control of the emotions, required it is." Yoda replied.

Luke wanted to argue further, but felt like it wouldn't go anywhere. This strange creature, the great Jedi Master, seemed too adamant about this. So he simply said, "Sorry."

Obi-Wan finally intervened. "Luke, Yoda is just concerned. Anger can lead to the dark side as it did to my apprentice, Darth Vader."

"I am nothing like him though."

Obi-Wan and Yoda looked at each other, and something about their facial expressions made Luke feel uneasy.

* * *

"What are you going to do my parents?" Leia asked the Sith Lord in fright. Chewbacca let out a growl. He was on the opposite side where Leia's parents were, surrounded by stormtroopers.

Vader did not answer Leia's question. He simply stared at the young Princess. He was shocked. All the times he spent with her, all the times he'd seen her, he never suspected once...Now that he knew the truth, her strength and her resistance made sense. And that brought about his purpose.

"You are to come with me." Vader said.

Leia raised an eyebrow. "Why won't you just kill me here?"

"I wish to make a public display of your death."

Bail and Breha screamed. "No! You can't!"

Vader did not take his eyes off of Leia. Since she had entered, he never stopped looking at her. "She has betrayed the Empire. She has cost us our Death Star. She cannot get away with such treachery. Her life cannot be spared when many others have gotten the death sentence for far less crimes."

Vader spoke with such hatred, hatred that Leia never heard before. He was angry. But there was something else to Vader's mood. She couldn't see his eyes, but somehow, she sensed that he was looking at her in a different way.

Breha started to sob. "No please, I will do anything. Anything you want. Please don't kill my daughter."

"She is a danger to the Empire. She must be destroyed."

"Then kill me instead." Bail said. "My daughter has done my bidding. I'm the traitor. Kill me and Leia will never betray the Empire again."

"Bail Organa, you will perish as well as your wife. The Organa family are traitors, and when I kill Leia, the whole galaxy will know what happens to people like you."

Han bravely stepped forward. Not sure why he was risking his own life for the Princess, he said, "Look, the Princess made a few mistakes. But couldn't you just give her a chance? At least imprison her. But don't kill her."

Vader finally took his eyes off of Leia and turned to consider the smuggler. "I would be concerned for your own life, Captain Solo. You are not innocent in any of this. It was you that helped Skywalker destroy the Death Star. And so you will be killed as well."

Han gulped in fear, unsure how he was going to get himself and the Princess out of this mess.

Bail, realizing that there was no choice, called out to the Sith Lord. "Lord Vader, you can't kill Leia."

"Yes he can." A cold feminine voice said.

Star Killer entered the dining hall, flanked with three Imperial officers. She looked lovingly at her husband and then turned to stare at the Princess. Her eyes widened and Leia realized that Killer was looking at her differently than she had before, as if Leia was a rare jewel discovered.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Leia asked, uncomfortably.

But Killer chose to ignore the Princess and turned to look at Bail. "My husband can kill whoever he wishes. He is a Sith Lord after all. And people like you and your..." Her eyes flickered back to Leia. "...this girl here will be punished for your actions and betrayal against our Empire."

"Your husband?" Bail asked in astonishment and then as he got a closer look at the woman, he began to wonder. _Could it be?_

"Yes, my husband." Killer said, coldly. "I'm Star Killer, the proud wife of the Emperor's apprentice."

Bail shook his head from the madness of the entire situation. "Look, killing my daughter will be a big mistake."

"You should know, Organa, I have no sympathy for traitors. There will be no mercy. We will make a public display of the deaths of Princess Leia and her accomplice Luke Skywalker. Her friends here," Killer referred to Chewie and Han, "will die as well. As so will you two." And then Vader's wife laughed cruelly.

"Wait! There's something that Vader needs to know. Something about Leia."

Vader spoke. "We already know all that is to know."

"Not this. If you will just listen--"

But Vader cut him off by choking the former Senator with the Force. Bail gasped and clutched his throat as his eyes bulged out. "Please...she's--"

"That will be enough from you."

Killer smirked as she watched the man gasping for air. It pleasured her to see him suffer like that, to watch him die.

Breha grabbed her husband and turned to Vader with pleading eyes. That only made Killer grin more.

"NO!" Leia screamed and out of desperation, she lunged herself at the mechanical monster, pushing him to the ground. "You will not hurt my father!"

Bail was released from the invisible grasp and tried to regain his breathing back, as Breha fussed over him. Leia got off of Vader and was surprised that she was able to knock him down like that. Han was staring at her in awe, but Leia's face turned back to fright as she stared at the stormtroopers aiming their blasters at her. She looked at Vader and Killer, and could see their anger.

* * *

Luke had been training for hours and was now tired. But Yoda seemed as sympathetic about this as Killer had with the Rebel she killed. He was now raising rocks with the use of the Force. Training to become Jedi wasn't just harder than he thought, but different than he expected it to be.

"You are doing well, Luke." Obi-Wan encouraged.

"Thank you." Luke said gratefully.

"Do not take much pride." Yoda said.

Luke frowned. He didn't understand why Yoda had to be so pessimistic sometimes. What was so bad about having some pride here and there? But if there was anything Luke learned from his training, it was that he was not to question Yoda. Yoda did not like to be challenged. He expected his teachings to be taken blindly, without being questioned.

Luke finally released the rocks as they slowly and gracefully came down. He was then asked to take out his lightsaber to practice his saber techniques. But suddenly, Luke felt something...a horrible feeling. Pain and fear. Distress. Luke shut his eyes and saw Leia's face. She was in trouble. On Alderaan.

"I can see Leia. She's scared." Luke said, not understanding why he was having this vision.

"One that is strong with the Force has the ability to see things not in their environment, things in the past, present, and future." Obi-Wan explained.

"I have to go help her."

"It may be too dangerous."

"I can't leave her like that. I must go to her. I will return back."

* * *

"That was an unwise thing to do." Killer said to Leia coldly.

"He was killing my father." Leia said defiantly. "He's a monster."

Killer's eyes flashed in anger and she walked up to the Princess to stare down at her. And then, without any warning, she slapped Leia across the face, causing the girl to lose her balance. Leia tripped backwards and Vader stepped aside to let her fall to the ground. Han ran forward to grab Leia and helped her to her feet as Vader joined Killer's side. Leia realized the vulnerable state she was in. She was no longer close to Vader. The stormtroopers all had a clear shot at her, but none of them fired.

"Are you going to execute us all now?" Leia asked Vader and Killer.

Before either of them could respond, a flash of blue shot out from behind them. Vader acted instinctively and drew out his own red lightsaber.

Red light met blue as Vader and Luke looked at each, Luke with pure hatred and anger, and Vader with keen interest. Killer too stared at Luke, even though he paid no attention to her. His eyes remained focused on Vader, though for a split second, he peered at Leia and Han to see if they were alright. They looked deeply distressed, but not injured.

"So we meet again." Vader rumbled softly.

"And it will be for the last." Luke said. "For you'll soon be dead."

Killer let out a laugh. "Do you really think you can kill my husband? The greatest Sith Lord next to the Emperor!"

"The two of you will pay for everything you've done."

Killer laughed again. "Oh this is all just too perfect. Way too good to be true!"

"What do you mean?" Luke asked sharply. This woman was really crazy.

"You and my husband having a lightsaber duel. My husband will finish you off and you will no longer exist. It serves you right after you destroyed the Death Star!" Star Killer was no longer laughing as a dark edge came to her tone and her eyes were filled with madness and fury.

Luke paid no attention to her words. He learned enough from Obi-Wan and Yoda to concentrate on what was important. And so, using the Force, he removed the blasters from the stormtroopers, before breaking into a duel with Vader. Leia, Han, and Chewie grabbed the blasters and began shooting at the stormtroopers.

Vader, realizing the danger Killer was in, ordered her to leave as he missed a blow from Luke. "Get out of here! Now!"

With a quick glance at Leia and Luke, Killer turned to flee from the palace.

"This is your chance for escape! Go!" Luke said to the group.

"What about you?" Leia asked as she was startled by the battle between Vader and Luke. The duel was getting more heated.

"I'll be fine! I will meet you later! Just go! I can fight him!"

"We're not leaving without you, kid!" Han insisted.

But Luke couldn't respond, for the duel he had with Vader was leading out of the dining hall. Many things were getting smashed. Luke tried desperately to strike a killing blow, but the Sith Lord was just too strong. Not only was Vader able to defend himself, he was on the offense. And Luke was struggling to keep up. He just wasn't trained enough.

"You will pay for what you did here and for destroying the Death Star!" Vader said.

Luke was angry. He knew Yoda would disapprove of this. He was supposed to keep his anger under control and fight only for defensive purposes. But he was just too angry to care at this point. He hated the monster that was standing in front of him. The monster he was fighting. He killed his father as well as most of the Jedi. He betrayed the Republic. He helped the Emperor take control of the galaxy and terrorized everyone. He tortured Leia when he took her prisoner. And now again, he tried to kill his friends. Vader was not going to get away with this. So what if he killed him out of anger or revenge? It wouldn't make him turn to the dark side as Yoda warned. Vader deserved this.

The two continued to strike blows at each other, until Vader shoved Luke through the window. Luke screamed as he fell down four stories and landed on a terrace. Glass pieces flew everywhere and Luke had several cuts and bruises. Before Vader could go after him, Luke broke through the glass door of the terrace and found himself in the living room of the palace. Leia, Han, and the rest of the group snuck out through a secret passageway and entered the living room as Luke was getting himself together. There were many glass pieces stuck in his skin and Leia and Han rushed to his side.

"Luke, are you alright?!" Leia asked, as she carefully removed some of the glass fragments from his hand.

"We have to get out of here!" Luke said.

And just when he said that, the stormtroopers were back with new blasters. The group ran out to the terrace and made a run for it. Luke turned to look back to see a dark mechanical figure with four stormtroopers in pursuit. Luke kept his lightsaber out as he blocked all the blasts headed their way.

The group then started to make their way up a hill. And Bail led the group to a small alcove.

"What are we doing?" Han asked, confused.

"Hiding!"

The group huddled together in the alcove and saw the stormtroopers passed them. They all sighed in relief. They were safe. For now.

An hour passed. The group never left the alcove.

"Now what do we do?" Luke asked.

"We cannot go back to the palace." Bail said. "My wife and I will go into hiding. We will be on the moon of Endor. Leia, you and your friends head out to Hoth."

"I must return to Dagobah." Luke said. "Obi-Wan wants me to stay there."

"Very well. We will wait one more hour and then we will all part."

"And Leia, please be careful. All of you!" Breha said tearfully.

"We will, Mother." Leia said as she hugged her. And then she turned to her father. "Father, why are you going to the moon of Endor?"

Bail looked uncomfortable. "There's something I need to do. Don't worry about it."

* * *

_It was the following evening. Leia and Han were on Hoth, while Luke was training on Dagobah. Vader had undergo a medical treatment that allowed him to regenerate his body again. He was still made of machine and had to wear the armor suit most of the time for support. His body was still fragile. But it was stronger than ever before. And he didn't need to rely on the mask anymore for breathing. His hair was starting to grow back. It would be awhile longer when he would no longer need the armor suit, except to wear as the face of the Empire._

"My Lord." An officer said, as they were aboard the Imperial Fleet ship. "We have found the new Rebel base. Our spies indicated that the Rebels are located on the sixth planet of the Hoth system."

Vader looked at the screen of the icy planet and nodded. "You are correct. The Rebels are there. Set your course for the Hoth system."

"Yes, my Lord."

Vader returned to his private chambers and called out to his wife. "Star?"

Killer retreated from her wardrobe. She was wearing a red robe that matched her dark red lipstick. Her hair was tied in a low bun in the back. The white makeup was all gone and Vader stared pleasantly at how beautiful she looked. She was not as young as she once was, but she was still beautiful. Despite being in a coma, she did not age much. Her skin still looked soft and delicate and her eyes were full of energy and passion, especially now that she was looking at him.

"Did you find them?" Killer asked.

"Yes, the Rebels are located in the Hoth system. We are headed there now."

"Excellent. And how are you feeling? After being hospitalized?"

"I feel fine. The procedures went well. I can survive without this mask and suit, though it is recommended I wear it as much as I can."

Killer smiled. "I want to kiss you."

Vader returned the smile, but Killer couldn't see it until he removed the mask. His face was still pale and scarred, but it was better than it had been for the past two decades. Vader also removed his cloak and the top layers of his suit, so he could feel more comfortable. Killer came closer, and Vader's ungloved hand touched her cheek. She sighed and relaxed into his hand. And Vader was happy to finally be able to feel her skin.

"I haven't been this happy in a long time." Vader said.

Killer smiled up at him and placed a gentle kiss on Vader's lips. Vader's eyes closed in content.

Killer then stepped back. "Things didn't go as we planned yesterday."

"No, but they will soon. Soon, we will have Luke and Leia."

"Good. They are a threat to the Empire, to us. They cannot get away."

"And they won't." Vader smiled.

"I love you so much." Killer said and her eyes were filled with hunger as she stared into the eyes of the man she loved.

"I love you too." Vader stared back at her with the same intensity, the intensity he always had when he looked at her. Vader remembered the times when he would just simply enjoy staring at her, whether she was sleeping or brushing her luxurious hair.

Killer took a couple of steps back and removed her robe. She was now wearing a red silk night dress. She then removed the clip from her hair to let down her brown curls. Vader was mesmerized by her beauty. Killer then gently pushed Vader down on a chair and sat on his lap.

She gave him a quick kiss and said, "We will rule this galaxy together and forever."

Vader nodded. "Yes, we will. Things will be as the way they should be."

Killer then captured Vader's lips again and kissed him passionately. She knew that soon they will have the Rebels. Soon, Luke and Leia will not be a threat to her husband. They will not take him from her. But for now, she was just going to enjoy this moment.

* * *

**Please don't forget to leave a review. They do encourage me to continue the story and update faster. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Reckless, you were. To leave when incomplete your training was." Yoda said when Luke came back. But Luke could see that Yoda was relieved and happy to see Luke return. Apparently, he doubted he would.

"I saved my friends." Luke said.

"That you did. Strong you have become." Yoda acknowledged.

Luke was happy that Yoda finally gave him credit, but did not want to show too much pleasure in Yoda's words. He knew how Yoda felt about too much pride. Yoda liked bursting his bubble.

"Luke, how did you escape Vader?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, we broke into a lightsaber duel and I fell through a window. I landed on the terrace and then my friends and I escaped from the palace."

"Did Vader say anything to you about your father?"

"No." Luke said angrily. "I should have brought him up though. I should have told him I was going to avenge my father's death."

"Luke, again you're concentrating on your negative emotions."

"Vader killed my father!" Luke said defensively.

"I know that, but to attack Vader out of anger is the way of the Sith. Remember Luke, a Jedi only attacks in defense."

Luke sighed impatiently at the old man's words. And Obi-Wan expected Luke to say something like, _"I've heard this before." Something that Anakin would say..._

But Luke sat down and said, "I understand. I'm sorry. It's just that...well, I do feel angry that Vader killed my father. He's the reason he's dead. I could have known him all this time. It could have been him training me."

"The past, changed it cannot be." Yoda said sadly as he shut his eyes closed.

"I know that, but it makes me mad to know that Vader continues ruling the galaxy and terrorizing everyone when my father, a great hero, died because of him."

Obi-Wan nodded his head in understanding. "I know how you feel, Luke."

"You do?"

"Yes, because I feel the same way."

* * *

Han returned back to the base from his search. He had been out for hours searching for life forms and hadn't found a single one. It looked like the Rebels were the only beings on the planet, which might mean the Empire would never suspect them to be hiding on a planet like this. The fact that the planet was all snow made the planet unwelcoming, yet a good choice for hiding.

"Have you found anything?" Leia asked.

"No. There were no life forms to be seen." Han answered.

"Then it looks like it's just us."

"Yes, it would seem so. Listen, Leia, I can't stay here for long."

"What do you mean?" Leia asked sharply.

"I have a debt to pay off."

"But Han, we all need you here. You know what the Empire is like." Leia said, desperately.

"I know. But, I really can't stay. I'm sorry."

"Princess!" General Riekan called out urgently, interrupting Leia's and Han's conversation.

"What is it, General?" Leia asked.

"We have bad news." Reikan said. "The Empire knows we're here."

"What?!" Leia asked, alarmed.

"They're going to invade. We have to evacuate quickly. I'll send out our fighters."

* * *

"They will not escape this time." Vader said to his wife.

"But how will we find them? They could be anywhere among the Rebels." Killer said.

"I can sense them through the Force. We will go directly to their base while the attack will be on the outside."

"What if they're fighting?"

Vader considered the possibility. If Leia and Luke were indeed part of the defense team, it would be much harder to capture them. "Luke and Leia are both leaders of the Rebellion. They're most likely to be at the base, overseeing the fight and planning an evacuation."

"And if we capture them, they will not be able to evacuate all the Rebels, which means we will be able to crush them all." Killer said evilly.

"Not if we capture them, _when_ we capture them." Vader said, smiling.

* * *

"Han, now would be the time for you to leave." Leia said, a little impatiently at the smuggler. She was on the computers, saving all of the Rebels' data as fast as she could.

Han hesitated and said, "I'm not going to leave until I make sure you're alright."

Leia looked at him, touched by his concern. But her face quickly changed back to impatience as she said, "This is no time for heroics, Captain. You have a debt to pay off. Go take care of yourself. And I'll take care of myself."

"But you're not taking care of yourself. You should have left a long time ago." Han said, angrily.

"I have to save all our data. This cannot be in the hands of the Empire."

"Your safety is more important. All the Rebels are leaving. It's not safe to be here anymore. We have to leave now!"

"We?!"

"Leia, please!"

"No, Captain! I have fought years to restore democracy and peace for our galaxy. I know that you don't understand how important this is for me, but I am not going to quit now, no matter what happens!"

"Even if you die?"

"If I die saving the galaxy, then yes. And if you honor what I fight for, then you will let me be!"

"I may honor what you fight for, but I honor your life more."

Leia looked back at Han and saw the sincerity in his eyes. He too stared into the Princess' eyes with the same intensity and with emotion. However, their moment was ruined when a loud crash was heard and a huge block of ice fell through.

Leia screamed and realized she didn't have much time. She returned to her business on the computers and said, "I can't leave now."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere until you do."

"Don't be foolish, Captain!"

Han couldn't take Leia's stubborness anymore. He grabbed the Princess and yanked her away from the computers.

"What are you doing?!" Leia asked.

"Let her go, Solo." A deep vibrating voice said.

Leia and Han looked up and to their horror, they saw Darth Vader and Star Killer. Killer was leering at the two of them with a predatory look. Han didn't know what else to do, but to make a run for it. He pushed Leia in front of them and the two of them ran down the opposite corridor. Blasts were being shot their way by Imperial Stormtroopers, but Han led the Princess to the Millennium Falcon at the Hangar. Threepio, noticing the two of them leaving, followed. The three of them ran into the ship, and Han ordered Chewie to take off. By the time Vader and Killer caught up, the Falcon left. Once the ship was in space, Han made the jump to hyperspace.

"NO!" Killer exclaimed. "She got away!"

"Don't worry, my love. It's not over yet. She won't be gone for long."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to hire bounty hunters."

* * *

Luke returned to Tatooine to visit Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. He had finished another lesson with Yoda and Obi-Wan, and was ready to return to the Rebel Alliance. But first, he wanted to stop by Tatooine to see his aunt and uncle.

"So you're telling me that you had two encounters with Darth Vader?!" Owen asked, furiously, after Luke told him everything that happened.

"Yes, I did. But don't worry, I escaped." Luke said as he poured himself some blue milk.

"Don't worry? Don't worry?! Luke, I've raised you your entire life. You've been a son to me! Your grandmother was married to my father! How would I be serving her memory by allowing her only grandson to be killed?"

"I didn't get killed!"

"But you could have? You could have! You've just been lucky!"

"Hey, I wasn't just lucky! If it weren't for Obi-Wan's training--"

"Oh, this is that old man's fault! I never liked him staying here! I told him that Beru and I could take good care of you ourselves, that he wasn't needed. But he said he was staying on this planet for his own safety too."

Luke was confused. What did his uncle mean? "What are you talking about?"

Beru looked at Owen meaningfully, and Owen realized his mistake. Luke now understood that there was some secret that existed between his aunt, his uncle, and Obi-Wan. Perhaps Yoda was in it on too. But there was something they were all hiding from him, something they were trying to protect him from.

"I just meant that...well, you see...Obi-Wan was close friends with your father. So naturally he cared for your well-being and decided to stay here to make sure you were okay. And because he was a Jedi Knight, he wanted to stay hidden from Emperor Palpatine and...Darth Vader, who are Sith Lords."

"And how come you never told me any of this, especially that Obi-Wan was close with my father? And you never told me that my father was a Jedi and that he had been killed by Darth Vader."

"To protect you!"

"From the truth?!"

"I just feared that Obi-Wan would train you to be a Jedi." Owen said defeatedly, as he sat down, exhausted by the conversation and his nephew's story.

"And what would be wrong with that?"

"Obi-Wan wants you to be a Jedi so that you can fight the Sith. And the Sith are dangerous. You can be killed. Obi-Wan knows that."

"Obi-Wan cares about me." Luke said, defensively.

"He cares more for the galaxy's sake. If the Sith are destroyed, the galaxy can be a Republic once again."

"And that would be a bad thing?"

"No, but you're my nephew. Your grandmother has been a great step-mother to me. I can't betray her memory by allowing something terrible to happen to you."

"Well, how did my grandmother feel about her son being a Jedi?"

Owen looked down. "You don't understand. It wasn't that simple."

"I can't understand if you don't tell me things. I barely know anything about my heritage."

"He's right, Owen." Beru said.

"But, Beru, you know we can't just...alright, Luke, I will tell you this. In your grandmother's time, things were different. As I told you before, she was a slave, along with her son, your father. And a Jedi warrior came to Tatooine one day and got to know them. He recognized that your father had special powers, what you know as the Force. Your grandmother was determined for your father to be free from slavery, from the hardships of Tatooine. And you may think farming here is tough, but you have no idea what it was like in those days. So at the time, training to be a Jedi seemed a blessed life. Your grandmother let him go. But, there was no Empire those days. And the Clone Wars hadn't started. No one could have predicted that the Jedi would be wiped out. It didn't seem as dangerous as it does now. Luke, you can't fight the Sith. It's not your battle."

"Then who is it?"

"Perhaps it's no one. Perhaps no one can defeat them. Or perhaps it's all up to the Rebellion."

Luke turned around and shook his head. "I don't believe that...And I know that there are some things you're still hiding from me. I don't know what they are, but I can see you're trying so hard to keep something from me."

"Luke--" Beru started.

"I have to go. The Rebellion needs me. We have a fight to win."

Luke turned to leave, but Beru stopped him as she embraced her nephew. "Luke, we do love you. And we just want you to be careful."

Luke reciprocated his aunt's hug, and said, "I will, and I'll be back. I love you too."

Luke then exited his home and as he left, he thought to himself, _There is something everyone is hiding from me and I am going to find out no matter what it takes._ But where could he go that would take him to truth? Where were the answers? Who would give it to them?

Then suddenly, a vision entered Luke's head. It was Star Killer. She was sitting on Vader's lap with her blood red lipstick and she was laughing, that horrible vicious laugh that Luke hated. And then the vision was gone. Luke shook his head in bewilderment. He didn't understand. Why was he seeing a vision of Killer? Did she know something? Something about his father? Luke flashed back to his lightsaber duel with Vader at Leia's palace, when Killer was laughing.

_"Oh this is all just too perfect. Way too good to be true!"_

_"What do you mean?" Luke asked sharply. _

_"You and my husband having a lightsaber duel..."_

Killer thoroughly enjoyed seeing Luke challenge Vader. There was a victorious glow in her eyes. Why did the duel give her so much pleasure? Luke thought at first it was because she believed Vader was going to kill him. But now Luke sensed that it was more than that. Killer knew something and the one good thing about her was that she didn't care about Luke. She would not try to protect him from the truth like his aunt and uncle or Obi-Wan and Yoda. If there was some terrible secret she knew about his father, she would gladly gloat about it. She would reveal. But how would Luke get the answers from her if he didn't confront her? To face her would be like walking to his death. Vader and Killer wanted to publicly execute him. Was the truth worth his life?

* * *

Killer finished lighting her last candle. She was in her private chambers, abroad the Imperial ship, waiting for her husband to return so they could have a romantic evening. She wore a green silk dress, revealing most of her soft skin. Her white makeup was off and her hair was opened and curled.

There was a knock on her door. Assuming it was Vader, Killer opened the door but found one of the Imperial officers.

"Yes?" Killer asked, impatiently.

The officer noticed Star Killer's state and blushed in embarassment at the sight of her. This was certainly an uncomfortable situation. Clearing his throat and not looking directly at Killer, he said, "I have some news on the Millennium Falcon, my lady."

"Good news?"

"We know where they are."

"Excellent!" Killer looked pleased and opened the door for the man to enter. "Tell me what you know."

"Well, a bounty hunter name Boba Fett located them on the planet Bespin. They are at Cloud City, where a man name Lando Calrissian owns a mining guild. Calrissian appears to be an old friend of Captain Solo and has allowed him and the Princess of Alderaan to stay at his palace."

"What about Skywalker?"

"Boba Fett said that Skywalker was not seen with them."

Killer frowned. "That must mean he separated from them."

"It would appear so." Before the man could further speak, he felt the air from his throat disappear. He couldn't breathe and clutched his throat as if they were invisible hands grasping it. And then the man dropped to his sudden death.

Killer watched the man die in bewilderment. She turned around and realized what happened. Darth Vader was standing in the doorway and had choked the officer through the Force.

"Why--" Killer started, but couldn't finish as she was suddenly lifted in the air and aggressively pulled towards Vader. Vader grabbed his wife and shook her hard, with a gloved hand tightly held under her chin.

"What...are...you...doing?" Killer had to choke the words out as she asked in fright.

Vader threw Killer onto the floor and pinned her arms down as she struggled under his violent behavior. Vader hovered over her and said menacingly, "You were betraying me?!"

"No!" Killer gasped.

"Then what were you doing with that officer?! What is all this?!" Vader said as he looked around at the candles and roses around the room.

Killer smiled. She knew her husband was jealous and his possessiveness excited her. He loved her more than anything. It was too painful for him to lose her. He would destroy an entire planet for her and that more than pleased her.

"They're for you. All of it was for you."

Vader released Killer as they both stood up. "Why is he in here? In our private room?" Vader asked, suspiciously.

"He was only here to tell me the news he had about the Falcon. A bounty hunter found them. My love, you know that you can trust me."

Vader now felt ashamed. "I'm sorry...I just can't lose you again."

Killer placed a hand on Vader's helmet and said, "You won't. I'm not going anywhere. And I could never betray you like that. You're everything to me."

Vader put his hand on Killer's and said, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. If any woman tried to take you from me, I would slice her throat after hours of torture first."

Vader smiled and hugged his wife before asking, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, you didn't. I'm fine."

"So this officer said that the Falcon has been found."

"Yes, they went to Bespin at Cloud City. A man name Lando Calrissian owns a mining guild and apparently he is friends with that smuggler. Leia is with them, but Luke isn't."

"Where is Luke?"

"We don't know yet. He must have separated from them."

"Then we will arrive on Bespin to capture Leia. As for Luke, he will sense his friends in danger the way he did last time and come to their rescue."

"Good. We cannot lose them again. If they ever...They're a very dangerous threat. I'm not going to lose you again."

"You won't."

Killer clapped her hands and soft romantic music came on. "My sweet, let's dance."

Vader took Killer's hands and spun her around as the two of them danced the evening away.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Cloud City, Leia was sitting on her couch at hers and Han's chamber at Lando's palace. Han was sitting beside her, trying to ease her worries.

"I'm not sure I trust your friend." Leia said.

"You need to stop worrying. Lando won't do anything to us." Han said, reassuringly.

"But Han, there are bounty hunters searching for us. Vader wants to kill me."

"That's not going to happen!" Han said, with determination.

Leia looked into Han's eyes and asked, "Do you really think so?"

Han didn't answer her, but instead leaned in to kiss Leia on her lips. Leia returned the kiss and after a few moments, they both pulled away.

"What was that for?" Leia asked, softly.

"I love you. And I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Leia was shocked and touched by Han's declaration, but realized she felt the same too. "I love you too."

Han smiled and kissed Leia again, this time more passionately. When they pulled away again, Han said, "You must be tired. Why don't you get some sleep and tomorrow we will figure out what to do next."

Han stood up from the couch, but Leia remained seated. "Han, there's something I need to know."

"What?"

"Are you still leaving the Rebellion?"

Han sighed as he knew he couldn't, not now that he had gotten so close to Luke and Leia. "No, I can't leave you when you are wanted dead. I have to protect you."

Leia smiled happily and flung her arms around Han as he returned the embrace. "Thank you." She said.

Han led Leia to her room and she laid on her bed as she pulled her blankets up. Han sat by her bedside and brushed some of her hair away from her face. Leia relaxed from his touch, but still appeared worried.

"It's not just our lives that I'm worried about, Han." Leia said.

"What do you mean?"

"I know why Vader wants to kill Luke and me in a public demonstration."

"Why?"

"I'm a leader and Luke destroyed the Death Star. Our accomplishments have given hope to all in the galaxy, to those who have suffered and are suffering, to those who want democracy back. If we die at Vader's hand in front of all those people, then their hopes will be crushed. And many will be too scared to fight back. What will happen to the Rebellion?"

"You're really passionate about the Rebellion. You're even willing to throw away your life for it." Han acknowledged.

"Yes." Leia agreed.

"Why is it so important to you? I mean, it must be more than just wanting democracy back."

Leia looked away. "It is personal. I was told that my parents died because of the Empire."

Han was confused. "But your parents are alive."

"I'm talking about my real parents."

"Real parents? Then you're--"

"Adopted." Leia confirmed.

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"My parents fought in the Clone Wars. They were firm believers in democracy and they tried so hard to keep the Republic intact. But Palpatine won, and they died in their fight against him."

"I'm so sorry." No wonder why Leia couldn't leave Hoth. The Rebellion was more significant to her that Han had realized.

"I remember a little bit about my mother."

"You do?"

"Just very little. Images and feelings. I remember that she was very beautiful and very kind, but she was also...sad." Leia spoke so softly now, as if she were in a trance.

"What about your father?"

Leia broke out of her trance as her thoughts shifted from the issue of her mother to the issue of her father. "I never knew him. I don't have any memories of him. I was just told that he was a good man. I think he died before my mother. I think that's why she was so...sad...Han, I can't let my parents die in vain. I have to finish their work."

"I understand how you feel, Leia. But I'm sure your parents would want you to be safe too. Your safety and well-being would probably be the most important things to them."

"So what are you saying?"

"Just be careful. Vader and Killer are no picnic. They're hunting you down and they will not rest until they have you, until you're dead. Your parents would not want that to happen."

"I hate Vader." Leia said, bitterly. "You have no idea what it was like to be a Senator, to have to deal with him the way I did. He and Palpatine never gave us any power. It was like we Senators had no say. So all I could do was spy and use the information given to fight back. But Vader was always suspicious of me. He kept an eye on me and when I was captured before, he finally proved me as a traitor. And then he tortured me..."

Han winced. "I'm really sorry about that."

"It's alright. You and Luke rescued me, and I'll always be grateful for that. And we destroyed that battlestation."

Han smiled. "We will win. But in the meantime, you should get some sleep."

"Okay."

Han kissed Leia's forehead and left the room. Leia closed her eyes and snuggled in her blankets, falling asleep. She had no idea of the danger she was about to face tomorrow or that her destiny, which was larger than she could imagine, was coming closer. She slept as two beings in the galaxy were obsessively thinking about her.

* * *

**Well, Vader and Killer are as insane as ever, Luke is determined to discover the truth and is even considering confronting Killer, while Leia is peacefully sleeping before further chaos occurs. There is more to come. And once the truth is out for Luke and Leia, everything will change. **

**Please leave me some reviews. I definitely want some feedback and to know what my readers think.**


	6. Chapter 6

"I think we should leave today." Leia sat, sitting down at the small white table in the living room of her chamber with Han. She was looking out the window at the skyscrapers, sipping her tea. It was the afternoon, and Leia was done with the hospitatility of Lando. She was feeling really edgy staying at the palace.

"Besides," Leia continued. "I think we should be back with the Alliance by now. I need to know what's been happening."

"Why are you so anxious?" Han asked. He was really enjoying his stay at Lando's palace. To be treated with such luxury was not something Han was used to.

"In case you haven't noticed, the Empire is after me, after us. Darth Vader and that Star Killer want me dead. So yes, I'm feeling very anxious."

"That's why I want you to stay here. No one knows that you're here. You're safe now."

"I don't know." Leia continued to gaze out the window. Everything looked so beautiful and fine. The whiteness of the area made everything appear to be innocent and peaceful. But, Leia felt that there was something ominous amongst them. "I just have a bad feeling. I don't want to just stay here and do nothing. I need to be back with the Rebellion. I hate being hunted down and on the run. I want to fight back."

"But look how peaceful and relaxing it's been here? How can anything go wrong? Vader can't find you here."

"Is that so?" A cold voice said as the spines of both Leia's and Han's froze like ice.

Leia's and Han's eyes moved to the entrance of the room and saw Star Killer standing there, dressed in a sparkly white gown, with a white headpiece containing gold jewelery, and white powder on the face with bright red lipstick. She only looked at Leia with a smirk, as if Han was not in the room.

Leia stared back at Killer, terrified and surprised. This was the first time she saw Killer in sunlight. If it weren't for the dress, such an evil person could not match the lighting and the room that they were in. Leia's eyes shifted from Killer to Vader who had just entered the room. Leia and Han sat up quickly, holding hands.

"Did you really think we would not find you?" Killer asked, harshly.

Lando then entered the room, with a bounty hunter behind him.

"I'm really sorry, Han." Lando said, shamefully. "They gave me no choice. This bounty hunter, Boba Fett, saw you coming here yesterday."

Vader nodded to Boba Fett and said, "Bounty Hunter, take Captain Solo to the other room where the wookie is. My men will know what to do with him."

"No! Please don't kill him!" Leia exclaimed. "I'm the one you want. Just kill me. Leave him alone. He never wanted to join the Rebellion!"

"And yet he did." Killer said, icily.

"Only because of me. Just kill me and let him go."

"You need not worry about that. You will be executed shortly." Vader said.

Boba Fett and several stormtroopers approached Han and grabbed him by the arms as they dragged him out of the room. Han looked helplessly at Leia as she watched him tearfully.

"You're in love with that man, aren't you?" Killer asked.

Leia looked back at her with hatred in her eyes. "Why do you care?"

Killer didn't respond, and without taking her eyes off Leia, she ordered Lando to leave. "Calrissian, you did your job. Now leave us."

Lando looked uncertain. "You promised me you would not kill them."

"We may alter the deal if we wish to." Vader said. "And if you value your life, you will not interfere."

Lando reluctantly left the room, hearing the threat from Vader. It was now just Vader, Killer, and Leia in the room.

"Where is Skywalker?" Killer asked.

"I don't know." Leia lied.

"You are lying. I can sense it." Vader said.

"Well, even if I am, I'm not going to tell you."

"Do you really think we will not be able to find him ourselves? After all, we found you." Killer said, smugly.

"Then I guess you will have to find him on your own, because I am not going to say anything!" Leia said stubbornly, as she folded her arms.

"Excuse me, my lord." A stormtrooper came in.

"What is it?" Vader asked.

"Skywalker has landed here."

Vader nodded his approval and looked at Killer. "I knew it would work."

"What would work?" Leia asked, confused and startled by all of this. What was Luke doing here?

Vader and Killer ignored Leia, as if she was not in the room anymore. They were so pleased with this news that they forgot all about Leia, despite only a moment ago, all of their attention was focused on her.

"What is going on here?!" Leia asked.

Killer only chuckled and to Leia's surprise, she and Vader left the room. Only the stormtrooper remained with a gun in his hand.

Leia sat down on the couch and asked the stormtrooper, "Can you please tell me what's going on here?"

Leia expected the stormtrooper to ignore her, but he didn't. Instead, the stormtrooper removed his mask and Leia gasped in shock when she saw that the stormtrooper was Luke.

"Luke?!"

"It's me. We've got to get out of here now!" Luke said.

"But, I don't understand. How did you--"

"I'll explain later! First, we got to rescue Han!"

"You're right!"

Luke put his helmet back and he and Leia left the room.

"Do you know where Han is?" Leia asked.

"I heard something about torture and in some room on this floor."

"Torture?! They're going to torture Han?!"

Luke gulped. "Well, I don't know...But we will get him out of here."

Luke and Leia continued walking until they saw a shadow appeared. They quickly hid themselves against the wall. Leia peeked out and saw Lando walking by with a grim expression.

"It's Lando." Leia whispered.

Lando turned around and was surprised to see Leia.

"Leia! What are you doing here?!"

"What have you done with Han?" Leia demanded.

"Leia, you have to understand. I did not want any of this."

"Really?" Leia asked, skeptically.

"They made me do it. They threatened our lives."

"And to hell with us then?"

"They promised me they wouldn't kill you. They wanted to use you as bait."

"Bait?" Leia was confused. "Bait for what?"

"Bait to get someone name Skywalker."

Leia looked at Luke, and then back at Lando. "I don't understand..."

Luke took his helmet off and said, "I'm Skywalker."

"You?" Lando asked, astonished.

"Yes, and if you really meant about not wanting to side with the Empire, then you will help us free Han and get us out of here."

"Of course..." Lando said, surprised and pleased by the sudden change of events.

"Where is he?" Leia asked.

"This way." Lando said, and he led them down to where Han was held.

"There are stormtroopers inside, along with the bounty hunter." Lando whispered. "But my men are inside as well. It's still not going to be easy with the bounty hunter though."

"Leave the bounty hunter to me." Luke said as he took out his lightsaber.

Lando activated a couple of switches on his electronic wrist band and said to the other two, "My men know what to do. Let's go inside now."

Lando opened the door and his men began shooting at the stormtroopers. Luke activated his lightsaber and lunged at Boba Fett. Han and Chewbacca, who were tied to a chair were shocked to see Luke. Leia rushed to their side and began to untie them as the battle continued.

"What's going on?" Han asked.

"Killer and Vader are still at the palace. We have to leave before they find out what happened." Leia quickly explained.

"Go! Now!" Lando said as he blasted a stormtrooper.

Leia, Han, and Chewie began to leave and Luke followed them out as he deflected a blast from Boba Fett.

"Come on, we have to get to the Falcon." Han said.

"Wait! Threepio! He's still in my room. We can't leave without him!" Leia said.

"Alright! Get him fast!"

The group hurried back to Han's chamber and Leia activated Threepio.

"Threepio, we have to leave. The Empire is here."

"The Empire is here?! Oh my!"

"Come on!"

Threepio followed them out where Lando was standing outside.

"What are you guys doing? I thought you were all leaving!"

"I had to go back for my droid." Leia said.

"You better leave now before you are discovered. Come on, I will lead you to your ships."

The group ran down the hall, heading towards the docking bay but stopped abruptly when they saw their fearsome enemies, Darth Vader and Star Killer.

"Thought you could escape?" Killer snarled.

"It was foolish to betray us, Calrissian." Vader said, in a low threatening voice.

Lando held his pistol up and aimed at Killer, but Vader caught the bolt.

Luke stepped forward and said, "Take me. Let the others go."

Killer laughed. "You're in no position to negotiate."

Luke was about to ask Vader why he killed his father. He was desperate for answers, but Lando shouted, "Run!"

The group ran the other way but were faced with stormtroopers. Lando shot his blaster at them, while Luke deflected their bolts with his lightsaber.

"We need to separate." Luke said.

"Good idea." Lando agreed. "Han, you go with Chewie and Threepio and get back to the Rebel Alliance. Take a right down this hall. It will take you to the Falcon. Leia, you go straight this way and take a right. It will lead you to a different docking bay. Take one of my ships and get yourself out of here. Luke and I will hold them off in the meantime. Neither of you regroup with the Alliance yet. It's you two Vader is after. You need to hide yourselves."

"But, we need to--" Leia started.

"It's too risky to be at the Rebellion right now. Until a new base is set up, you can't go back yet." Lando said.

Leia realized he was right. She knew how much Vader and Killer wanted her. She saw the look in Killer's eyes. She and Luke were in more danger than anyone else in the Rebellion. Leia looked at Han and saw him nod his head, but sadly. Leia then told Luke to be careful and turned to leave the other way. The stormtroopers did not follow, even when Han, Chewie, and Threepio ran the other way. They were too busy fighting Lando and Luke.

"My men will be here soon. Then you can make a run for it!" Lando said to Luke.

"What are you going to do?" Luke asked.

"This place is no longer safe. We're all going to evacuate before more Imperial troops arrive."

Lando's men appeared and Luke broke from the battle and left.

* * *

An hour later...

"What do you mean they escaped?" Killer asked dangerously to the Imperial fighters. Her eyes were blazing in anger and her jaw was tight. The stormtroopers were so frightened of her, even more so than they were of Vader. Up until now, Vader had been the most fearsome being in the galaxy. But now, Killer was taking over that title.

"My lady, we tried to stop them. But Calrissian and his men were attacking us." A trooper said, terrified.

Killer was too angry to speak and stormed off. Vader followed her.

"My love, we will find them."

"Why is it everytime we have them, they get away! Why?!"

"They've been lucky. Their luck can only last so long."

Killer stopped walking and her anger had leveled down. "This is all my fault. If only I hadn't slipped into that coma...Do you know how easy it would have been then?"

"It is not your fault. It is mine. I should never have hurt you."

Killer looked sadly at her husband. "I don't blame you."

"And I don't blame you."

The two embraced.

* * *

Leia pulled up her computer on her ship to find a system she could hide in. Alderaan was out of the question. She mused about going to the moon of Endor. Her parents were there on some business, something that seemed secretive. She would love to go there to be with her parents and to know what they were up to. But, if she were to get caught, she would put them in danger. The Endor system was out of the question as well. Leia searched the numerous systems, scanning over the planets, until a particular name caught her eye.

Naboo.

Something hit Leia inside. She felt both excited, yet terrified of going to Naboo. She had heard of the planet before, though she had never been there. Naboo was famously known for its beauty and was considered a peaceful planet. It was known for its capital, Theed, where a beautiful palace for royalty existed. But it was also known as the planet where the Emperor was from. He had once been the Senator of Naboo. During his term, there was a dispute with the Trade Federation who issued a blockage against the peaceful planet. A battle took place and Naboo won, due to the Queen of the planet at the time. What was the Queen's name again? Leia could not remember but heard that she eventually became Senator.

For some reason that Leia couldn't explain, she felt that she had to go to Naboo. It was as if the planet was calling her. There was something there. But was it safe? Leia pondered on this. It was too tempting of a planet to visit that the Empire might try to find her there. But that might make it seem like the unlikely choice. The Empire would probably suspect Leia to be in the Outer Rim, and not the planet where the Emperor was from.

Naboo, it was then, Leia decided. And thus, Leia set her course for the planet.

It was several hours before Leia reached Naboo. Leia landed on the planet, away from Theed. She knew bounty hunters were looking for her and she did not want to attract any attention. Leia looked on her computer and decided to head to the Lake Country. No one would find her there. Leia searched for a place to stay at and found that there was a house right by the lake, opened for rent. Leia had plenty of money to afford it. She could stay there. Leia read the information under the house where it said:

If you wish to rent, please see Rick Travis.

Leia copied the address of Rick Travis down before heading over to the Lake Country. It was evening by the time Leia managed to locate the house of Rick Travis. As darkness came over, Leia began to feel more uneasy about coming here. Perhaps this was a bad idea. A part of Leia was telling her to turn back and leave before it was too late, but another part was telling her to move forward. She decided to follow this part, since she couldn't understand why she was so afraid.

Leia opened the gate to Travis' house. The house was beautiful and had a garden at the side filled with blossoming flowers. There was a swing set on the other side, indicating that children resided here. There was something peculiar about this house. Leia felt drawn to it, as if she belonged there. But, she didn't. This wasn't her house.

Leia knocked on the door, hoping it wasn't too late to visit. But she really needed a place to stay. Shortly, the door opened and Leia found herself face to face with a young boy who looked no more than nine. The boy had blonde hair with blue eyes, and was dressed in wealthy clothes. Leia could tell that his family was rich.

"Can I help you?" The boy asked. He was looking at Leia with curious eyes.

Leia answered the boy. "Yes. Is this the house of Rick Travis?"

The boy nodded. "That's my father."

"May I speak to him? I would like to ask him about the house he is renting?"

The boy's eyes widened as if Leia asked a forbidden question. "The lake house?!"

"Yes, that's it."

The boy shook his head. "You don't want to live there."

Leia frowned. "Why not?"

"It's haunted."

Leia tried not to laugh. Clearly, this boy had a vivid imagination. "I'm sure it's really not."

"No, you don't understand." The boy continued and he was speaking in a serious tone, not a tone that suggested mischief. "No one has lived in that house for two decades. People have visited it and have heard voices and moanings. Some have even seen strange things."

"What's your name?" Leia asked, amused.

"Tamal." The boy answered, suspiciously.

Leia bent down so she was at the boy's level. "Tamal, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

Tamal rolled his eyes and said, "Well, big girl, I really hope you know what you're getting yourself into. That house is not far from here. And even I hear strange things at night."

"Tamal!" A man called.

"Yes, Father?" Tamal answered.

Rick Travis came to the door and looked at his son and then at Leia. "Can we help you?" He asked.

Leia straightened herself up and said, "Yes, I was wondering if I could rent that lake house of yours for a little while."

"Oh yes, I am opening that for rent. Would you like to make an appointment?"

Leia bit her lip. "Well, you see, I really need a place to stay for the night...That is...if you don't mind...Mr. Travis."

Rick Travis hesitated before saying, "Please, call me Rick. Do you have money for the rent?"

Leia knew she was putting herself in danger, but realized she had no choice. At any rate, this man looked harmless. So she pulled out an ID and handed it to Rick, before saying, "I'm Princess Leia."

Rick was shocked. "From Alderaan?"

"Yes. I don't have much money on me at the moment. But, I can pay you more than you ask for later."

Rick shook his head in bewilderment. "Of course you can have the house now. I couldn't refuse the daughter of Breha and Bail Organa. And I know you're in danger from the Empire."

"Please don't tell anyone!" Leia said, quickly.

Rick smiled, warmly. "Don't worry. We are haters of the Empire. And we would gladly help anyone from the Rebellion."

"Thank you."

"You're making a mistake. That house is haunted." Tamal said.

"That's enough." Rick said. "Do not scare her." Rick then looked up at Leia and said, "Excuse my son. He has quite...an imagination. It's just that a young woman used to live in that house over twenty years ago before she died. But, it is not haunted."

"I'm sure it's not."

"Let me take you to the house. It is only a block away."

Rick led Leia to the lake house. Tamal tagged along. Leia felt oddly drawn to this peculiar boy. She didn't understand why though. When they reached the house, Leia couldn't take her eyes off it. The house was larger than she expected and more beautiful. It too had a garden filled with flowers and a terrace with a view of the lake and a small island across.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Rick asked.

"Yes." Leia whispered in awe. She was quite taken by the house. There was something magical about the place. Perhaps the boy was right. Maybe it was haunted. Leia felt a mixture of fear and excitement. Although she felt drawn to Tamal's house, it did not compare to how closely she felt connected to this house. It felt as if the house was hers, and for some strange reason, she felt she had been here before. But Leia knew she had never been to Naboo.

"It's all yours for now. You will find furniture and sheets inside. I will see you tomorrow. Good night." Rick said.

"Thank you."

When Rick and Tamal were gone, Leia entered the house and turned on the lights. There was something very familar about this place. Leia went into one of the bedrooms and noticed it was empty all but for one bed. There was a window at the side and she peered out to see the garden. Suddenly, Leia heard a faint whisper that sounded like her name. She jolted in fear. What if there were ghosts in here? Leia looked around the house but could not find anything strange. Nothing seemed out of ordinary. Leia then went out onto the terrace and looked into the lake.

There was something magical about that lake too. It was if it was calling her, inviting her to come in. And out of sudden impulse, Leia decided to take a swim. Leia entered the cool waters of the lake and dived in. She did not know what she was looking for, but she kept penetrating the water deeper and deeper, until finally she hit the bottom.

Leia saw a small wooden box on the sand. Curious, she picked it up, and swam back to shore. Leia entered the house, now soaked. She was annoyed that she had went into the lake. She sat by the fireplace and turned it on. Leia held the wooden box in her hand, wondering what was inside. She noticed the letters P and A were engraved onto the box. Leia opened the box and two small porcelain figures, one female and one male began circling inside, as if they were dancing. A romantic melody began to play and Leia relaxed as she stared at the music box mesmerized. (A/N: The melody is Padme's and Anakin's theme in harp tune.)

When Leia felt warmed up, she went back into the bedroom with the music box. She laid on her bed, never closing the wooden box. Instead, she placed it at her side and decided to fall asleep to the melody. Questions swam in Leia's head the way she swam in the lake. Where did this music box come from? Why did it matter to her? Who were those figures in the box of? What did P and A mean? Why did she feel so connected to this house? And why was Tamal so important to her?

Leia then briefly thought of her friends and her parents, and were hoping that they were all alright. It would pain her if she had lost any of them. Her thoughts eventually turned to Vader and Killer, who she knew were still looking for her. They were determined to find her, but Leia felt oddly safe at this lake house.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Leia was having an odd dream about her birth mother who she vaguely remembered. She was an infant and was being held by her mother who was smiling down at her, until a dark hand grabbed her. Leia fell to the floor and heard screaming coming from her mother who was being pulled away. Leia then woke up and heard her name called.

_"Leia..."_ A voice whispered.

"Hello?" Leia called out, unsure if she heard it or not. She realized that the music box was still playing, and decided to close it. Once the music stopped, she heard her name again.

Leia got out of bed and chills ran through her spine as she remembered what the nine year old boy said about this house being haunted. Leia peeked out of her doorway and saw a shadow on the wall across. Stepping out, Leia almost screamed when she saw a ghost-like appearance of a young woman. If it weren't for her friendly face, Leia would have been terrified. Instead, Leia felt entranced by the apparition. The woman looked slightly older than Leia, with long brown curly hair, light brown eyes, and tan skin, contrasting to Leia's pale skin. She was wearing a long white laced dress with gold beads embroided in and a white laced veil attached to her hair.

Leia recognized the woman. It was her birth mother, and she looked the same from her dreams and the little memories she had of her. Leia walked closer to the apparition and said, "Mother?"

The apparition ignored her and turned away. It was heading towards the terrace. Leia cried out, "Wait!" and followed her mother outside onto the terrace. Sunlight appeared out of nowhere, but it was only outside. Leia, who was still standing indoors was surrounded by the darkness of the night. She watched as her mother was standing next to a man dressed in long brown robes. The man had dark blonde hair with blue eyes and was smiling at her mother happily. A holy man was standing in front of them and was muttering words Leia couldn't hear. He then walked away. The couple were gazing into each other eyes and then kissed. Leia wanted to say something, but she felt like she would be intruding on their moment. The scene was so romantic and happy that Leia stared at it with amazement and wonder. Was she seeing her parents' wedding?

The two figures stopped kissing and Leia took this as an opportunity to communicate with the spirits of her dead parents. "Mom? Dad?"

Her parents ignored her as if they couldn't hear her or know that she was there. They turned away and stared out into the lake, indulging in their contentment. Leia saw that they were at peace and it was such a lovely image that she didn't care if they could hear her or not. She could stand all night watching them. She was so overwhelmed by emotion that she was surprised she wasn't crying.

Leia stood for what seemed like several moments, staring at her parents, until something else caught her eye. Outside on the terrace were her droids R2-D2 and Threepio, and they too were watching Leia's parents.

"R2? Threepio? What are you two doing here?" Leia said, astonished. But, like her parents, the two droids ignored her. "R2? Threepio?" Leia said again, but again they appeared as if they didn't hear her. And then, Leia realized that they weren't really there. This whole thing was an image.

As soon as she came to this conclusion, the entire image began to fade out until it was gone. The sunlight too disappeared and everything became dark as night. Leia continued to stare out into the terrace, wondering if her parents' images would return. But after minutes went by, she gave up and returned to bed. As she was falling asleep again, she tried to understand why she was hallucinating. Did what she saw really happened like that? Or was it a figment of her imagination, entirely made up? And why was R2 and Threepio there? Did they know her parents?

* * *

Luke returned to Dagobah after escaping the incident on Bespin. Obi-Wan and Yoda were there, waiting for him and Luke filled them on all that had happened. The two seemed deeply troubled by everything Luke told them, especially Obi-Wan.

"I just still don't understand..." Obi-Wan muttered, more to himself than Luke.

"What don't you understand?" Luke asked. He had rarely seen the old man baffled. Obi-Wan seemed wiser than anyone Luke has met and Luke thought he would have all the answers to everything.

"Star Killer." Obi-Wan said.

"What about her?"

"It just doesn't make any sense that Vader would marry."

"Can Sith fall in love?"

"They are not known to. Never have I heard of a Sith getting married. I mean, there was one Sith Lord I met a long time ago that was in love with a woman. But this was before he fell to the dark side, and he only remained in love with her for a short time after his fall. But an evil Sith Lord like Vader...I just can't understand it."

"Perhaps Vader could fall in love with Killer because she is just as evil as him."

Obi-Wan shook his head as if this wasn't a good explanation. "Not likely...He would only have her work for the Empire. He would not marry her."

"Maybe he doesn't really love her. Maybe it's a marriage of convenience."

"I suppose so..." Obi-Wan said, but still didn't seem convinced.

Luke could tell that Obi-Wan and Yoda were troubled by this, and he didn't understand why. "Does it matter?" Luke finally asked. He wanted their attention to be on him, on his training and on the questions that _he _had. After all, they knew more than what they were telling him. So why were they asking the questions and why did they care so much about Vader's puzzling marriage to Killer?

"Matter it does." Yoda said, surprised that Luke would even ask such a question. "If one is to conquer his enemy, everything about the enemy must be known. Weaknesses must be found."

Luke still didn't understand. "But I can hardly see why his marriage would be important. If I have to know everything, does that mean I have to know his sleep schedule and what he eats? Shouldn't we focus on his power and his abilities?"

"But Luke, when an enemy does something entirely out of character, it can be relevant to know why. The first step to defeating the enemy is to understand them." Obi-Wan said.

"What about understanding myself?" Luke asked, annoyed at the Jedi Masters. "How can I defeat my enemy when I don't have all the answers about my own life?"

"What answers do you want?" Obi-Wan asked, surprised by Luke's attitude.

"How about the secret you have with my aunt and uncle?"

"What makes you think I have a secret?"

"Because my aunt and uncle are unusually paranoid about you. It's as if they don't want you to reveal something. I know there is something the three of you are keeping from me. And I wish to know it."

"You remind me so much of your father."

Luke was now angry that Obi-Wan trying to change the subject by bringing up his father again. He wanted to talk about his father? Fine, then they would talk about him.

"How about you tell me what I don't know about my father? You keep talking about how I'm like him, but I don't know him since no one talks to me about him."

"But I've told you a lot. I told you he was a good friend and a great Jedi. That was more than what your uncle told you."

"Yes, but you never explained how he died."

"Yes, I did. Vader murdered him."

"But the details? You never said how or what exactly happened?"

Obi-Wan looked at Luke skeptically. "Do you really wish to know that?"

"Yes, I do. I need to know this. What exactly happened? Did my father try to kill Vader first? Was he trying to stop him? Did he sacrifice himself for someone?"

Obi-Wan's eyes became watery and the old man looked sad, more sad than Luke had ever seen him be. And then, Luke's anger subsided and he now felt guilty. He had not meant to upset Obi-Wan. He just wanted the answers and he didn't understand why no one was telling him. Didn't they know that not knowing would bother more that knowing, no matter how terrible the truth was?

"I cannot say how his death went." Obi-Wan said at last. "I was not there. I didn't see it." And then as an after thought, Obi-Wan said, "But something tells me that it was the fight of his life. Perhaps the greatest fight he ever had..."

"I was told my mother died in childbirth. Is this true?"

"Yes, right after you were born, she died. She was too griefstricken over your father's death that she lost the will to live."

"Then I can hold Vader responsible for her death too." Luke said, angrily.

"Be careful of your feelings, Luke. Remember avenging your parents' deaths cannot be your motivation to destroy Vader."

Luke ignored him. "One thing is for sure is that Vader's and Killer's happiness will be short-lived."

* * *

"Have you heard anything yet?" Killer asked her husband, when her husband returned to their chamber.

"No, they have not been found yet." Vader said.

Killer looked angry. "How long until we have them?"

"Not long. You worry too much." Vader said, amused.

Killer grinned. "Well, one of us has to."

The two of them laughed. Vader removed his helmet. His face was getting better each day and Killer was more than thrilled about this.

Killer placed her hand on Vader's face. "It is so good to be back with you. To think that we have almost lost each other-"

"Let's not think about that. The past is over. It matters little now. What does matter is that you're here, ruling by my side where you belong."

"I love you so much." Killer kissed Vader passionately.

After several blissful moments, the two broke away and Killer rested her head on Vader's chest.

Vader stroked his wife's hair as he said, "I found a new house for us on Coruscant."

Killer looked up, excited. "You did?"

"Yes, it's a large manison and it has acres of land. It is in a suburban part of the planet, far away from where the Imperial Senate was."

"That's wonderful. To have a house on Coruscant will be convenient."

"We are heading there right now."

"Now? But shouldn't we be searching for Luke and Leia?"

"We are. But we don't know where they are right now. It is pointless to remain in space. Besides, if our men find anything, they will tell us. And we cannot forget all the resources we will have on Coruscant to locate them."

"I suppose you're right."

"Do not worry, my love. There are hundreds of bounty hunters searching for them. It will not be long before we have them."

Vader kissed Killer again.

* * *

As soon as Leia woke up in the morning, she ran outside in the terrace to see if her parents were there. But to her disappointment, she saw nothing. Then out of nowhere, a pear was floating in the air. Leia looked at the fruit, bewildered. She reached out to grab it but it started to flow off. Leia followed the pear as it led her off the terrace and into the fields. The fields were large with a waterfall straight ahead. There were many flowers everywhere and Leia couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the place.

Leia continued to follow the pear until she saw two figures sitting in the grass. It was her parents. Leia moved closer, but no matter how closer she came, her parents were the same distance away. Leia gave up and sat on the grass watching the image of her parents. Her mother grabbed the floating pear and laughed to her husband.

"I will never get tired of this trick." She said as she took a bite out of the pear.

"Good." Her father said. "I live to please you."

Leia's mother nudged him. "Don't forget that you're a hero. The galaxy depends on you."

"I know." Her father said as he absentmindely played with the grass.

"Does it ever bother you that our love is forbidden?"

Leia's father grinned. "Truthfully?"

Her mother rolled her eyes. "No, I want you to lie." She said, sarcastically.

Her father laughed. "No, it doesn't bother me. It's rather exciting."

Leia was now confused. What did her mother mean about their love being forbidden? Why was it forbidden? Were their parents against them being together? Who were their parents? Leia never heard anything about her grandparents. She knew that the issue of her heritage was not something she should be focused on now, not when there were hundreds of bounty hunters looking for her and a war to win. But Leia was desperate for answers.

"I love you, Padme." Her father said as he kissed her mother.

So Padme was her mother's name! At last, she knew the name of her mother. And then Leia jumped up and screamed in excitement when she realized something. For a moment, she thought her parents would look at her for her sudden outburst, but they continued to kiss as if they didn't hear anything. Leia withdrew the music box from her pocket and saw the letters on it, P and A. Could "P" stand for Padme? And in that case, perhaps her father's name started with an "A." Perhaps this music box was theirs. Leia opened the box and saw the two figures of a male and a female. They did look like her parents. But what was their music box doing here? Maybe they lived here once. Maybe this was their home planet! Maybe the house had some kind of magic that it showed Leia, their daughter, their offspring, memories of their lives. Maybe this was what Tamal meant about the house being haunted.

"Your Highness?"

Leia turned around and saw Rick Travis.

"Oh! Hello!" Leia answered.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem a little dazed."

Leia looked back at her parents and saw that they were now gone. She then looked back at Rick Travis and said, "I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Did you get good sleep last night?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you for letting me stay at the lake house."

"It's my pleasure. I hope you find this place lovely."

"Yes, I do. Very much! It's gorgeous here."

"That's excellent. Perhaps you can come over for some brunch."

"I'd love to."

Leia walked with Rick back to his house. His son was playing outside on the swing sets but jumped off when he saw Leia coming.

"Did you survive the first night?" Tamal asked.

"Well, I'm alive. Aren't I?" Leia said, trying not to laugh. This boy was too amusing.

Tamal didn't look amused. Instead, he looked angry.

"Do not listen to him." Rick said. "He doesn't want anyone living there. That's all."

"Why?" Leia asked, curiously.

"Remember how I told you that a young woman used to live in that house before she died?"

"Yes."

"She was my aunt-in-law. Tamal's great-aunt."

"She was?"

"Yes. I never met her though. Neither did Tamal. My wife was very young when she died. She was about eleven and that house is very important to her. Tamal thought he was helping her when he was trying to scare you away."

"What was the woman's name?"

"Padme Amidala."

Leia froze in her spot. So her mother did live in that house! She was so shocked by this. What were the chances that she would be living in the same house as her parents? Maybe that's why she was so drawn to this place? And if these were her relatives, then they were hers too. Tamal would be her first cousin once removed.

Amidala. So that was her mother's last name? Was that her father's too? And why did Amidala sound so familar. Padme Amidala. She had definitely heard that name before.

"Your Highness?"

"What?"

"You looked spaced out again."

"Sorry. It's just 'Padme Amidala' sounds familiar."

"That's no surprise, considering that she was once the Queen and Senator of this planet."

Leia didn't know how she kept her jaw from dropping. A Queen? A Senator? So that was why her name was so familar. Leia had heard of Padme Amidala. She was was the young Queen of Naboo before she became Senator. She helped started the Rebel Alliance. She was known as heroine. But now she was her mom!

"Rick?" A woman came outside.

"Oh, this is my wife Ryoo. Ryoo, this is Princess Leia." Rick said.

The two woman shook hands. Leia had a hard time pulling her hand away. This was her cousin.

"Why don't you come inside? You must be hungry." Ryoo said.

Leia went inside to join the family at the table. Well, they were her family too although none of them knew it yet.

"Yes, I remember a lot about my aunt. She was extremely sweet, always buying my sister and I presents. We didn't always get to see her much because she was busy working. But I remember always being excited when she came over." Ryoo said as Leia asked more about her mother.

"I didn't know that Padme Amidala was married." Leia said.

"She wasn't."

Leia was confused. "She wasn't?"

"No. My mother said that she was too busy to get married."

"But...are you sure?"

"Yes, my aunt never had a husband. There were men that liked her, but she never got involved with anyone."

"So she has no children?"

"Oh, of course not. There are no descendants of Padme Amidala, I'm afraid. Surely they would be famous and we would know of them."

Leia didn't understand any of this. This didn't make sense. Padme had to have been married. She was her mother and she saw the image of her father with her. And if her extended family lived here, why wasn't she brought to live with them? Then, Leia remembered what her mother said. Their love was forbidden. Perhaps no one knew about it. No one was at their wedding, except the droids. Leia still didn't understand that part either. And how did her foster parents know that her parents were married and that they fought for democracy. Someone must have known about them and clearly it wasn't Padme's family. Leia decided it was best not to reveal that she was Padme's daughter. They wouldn't believe her anyway.

"You know, I have so much respect for your aunt after everything I've heard about her. I would love to meet her entire family. Do they all live here on Naboo?"

"Yes, and we all live close to each other. My grandparents and parents live around this neighborhood and my sister and her husband don't live that far either. I can invite them over for lunch."

"I'll send them a hologram." Rick said as he stood up and left the table.

A couple of hours later, Leia was sitting in the living room with Ryoo when her family came over. Leia was introduced to her grandparents Jobal and Ruwee, her aunt and uncle, Ryoo's parents, Sola and Darred, her other cousin, Ryoo's sister, Pooja and her husband Ijan.

"It is wonderful to meet you, Princess Leia." Ruwee said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Leia said to her grandfather. None of her family knew that she was related to them. Would they even believe her if she told them?

"Leia is an admirer of aunt Padme, mother." Ryoo said to Sola.

"Ah, she was a wonderful sister." Sola said.

"And a wonderful daughter." Jobal added.

"You must all be so proud of her." Leia remarked.

"We are. She has done so much for the galaxy. I still miss her a lot. And I know many in the galaxy feel the same way. I wish she hadn't die so young." Sola said.

"How did she die?"

"She was murdered around the time the Clone Wars ended and the Empire began."

"Do you know who did it?" Leia asked as she clutched her fists.

"Yes, we were told who killed her." Sola said, sadly.

"Who?"

"It was Darth Vader."

"Darth Vader?" Leia exclaimed in shock.

"Yes. She spoke against the creation of the Empire and was killed for her treason."

"No..." Leia said, and tried desperately to stop the tears from flowing from her eyes.

"I know. It's horrible. We were all devastated." Pooja said.

"Your father was actually the one that told us." Jobal said.

"My father?" Leia asked distantly.

"Yes. He was at the hospital when she died."

Leia began to feel heated up. "I need to get some air." She said, and without waiting for their reply, she opened the door and ran out into the gardens until she stopped at the fence.

Leia leaned on the fence and took deep breaths. She was stunned by what she had just learned. Darth Vader was reponsible for her parents' deaths. She always knew he was a murderer and she always hated him for that and for all the trouble he put her through. But now that she discovered his worse crime to her, her hatred grew for him more than she ever thought possible. She could have had her mother. They could have been a family. But Vader destroyed that when he killed her parents. He was probably responsible for her father's death. Bail told her that her parents both died when they were fighting the Empire. Her parents must have confronted Vader and gotten themselves killed in the process.

Why didn't Bail and Breha ever tell her that? They knew how her parents died if they told her family. Leia suddenly realized that there was even a bigger question to all of this. Bail and Breha knew that her family lived here. They had met them if they told them about the death of her mother. Why didn't they let her family keep her? Why wasn't she raised by her aunt Sola? And why wasn't she told who her mother was? Leia didn't understand what her foster parents' motives could be. She knew they loved her, but she always knew they were keeping things from her. Why?

There was also something off with the timing too. If her mother died at the time the Empire was created, that had to have been either before or around the time Leia was born. So how was it that she had memories of her mother?

Leia returned back inside and stayed with her family for several more hours. It was nighttime when Leia returned back home. She opened the musix box and watched sadly as the figures of her parents were dancing and she listened to the soft melody. Leia held the music box closer to her heart and cried. She knew how much her parents loved each other and knew they would love her just as much if they were given a chance to. Leia's sadness turned into anger. She couldn't let Vader get away with this. He was going to pay for killing her parents. Leia would make sure of this. She was so furious that for the first time, she was hoping he would find her. She was hoping he would walk into this house. Leia felt that if she were to see him, she could take that lightsaber from him and strike him down with her own hands. The fury in her made her feel powerful.

But first, she needed the answers. There were so many questions she had. There were so many gaps in the story of her mother. She needed to learn as much as she could about her. And Leia knew the danger she was going to put herself in. She had to go to Coruscant, even though that should be the last place Leia should go. It was the capital of the galaxy and therefore the most dangerous place for Leia to be at. But, she would be able to search the archives and find out more about her mother and the circumstances of her death. She was just going to have to take the risk of being caught because she owed that to her parents. She needed to avenge their deaths. And so tomorrow, Leia would leave to Coruscant.

* * *

"The house is beautiful!" Killer exclaimed as she went inside her new mansion.

"I knew you would love it." Vader said, pleased with his wife's reaction.

"It's so good to be back on Coruscant!"


	8. Chapter 8

Killer woke up in her husband's arms. They were sleeping on their brand new comfy bed of their new house. She sat up and put a robe on as she opened the curtains of her window, welcoming the sun in. It was great to be back on Coruscant. She remember living here years ago at her apartment with Vader. She was finally home again.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Vader spoke behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes, it is. I love our gardens outside." Killer said.

"I knew you would. That's why I made sure we would have them."

"Thank you. You make me so happy."

Killer turned around and kissed her husband. Vader returned the kiss but suddenly pulled away.

"What is it?" Killer asked.

"I sense something."

* * *

Leia bid goodbye to Ryoo, Rick, and Tamal, promising to return. They had tried desperately to talk her out of going to Coruscant, but Leia said that she had to for she had an important mission. She did not tell them what that mission was, however. She was not ready to tell the truth until she had all the facts, which was why it was important for her to leave. She was going to Coruscant to learn more about her birth mother. She was then going to return to the Rebel Alliance to see Han, but also to see Threepio. She wanted to know if he had anything to do with her parents because she was sure that the visions she had meant something. She was then going to find her foster parents and question them about her past and her heritage. She knew that none of this had anything to do with her fight as a Rebel leader, but she couldn't get any of it out of her head. She needed answers, and she was going to make sure she got them.

Leia cut her hair shorter and placed two green eye contacts in her eyes. She knew that this wasn't a thick disguise, but it was the best she could come up with for the time being. When Leia reached Coruscant, she snuck into the Information center. It was still early morning and it would be a couple of hours before the place opened. Droids were all around working and Leia had to wait until she could enter the database room. Finally, when a droid opened the door, Leia stunned it with her blaster. She then ran into the room and found a computer. Leia then sat down but immediately froze when she heard a familiar sound. It was a mechanical breath...

"Step away from the computer, Leia." Darth Vader said.

Leia sat up and turned to face her enemies. Both Vader and Killer were standing at the entrance. Leia was horrified. How did they know she was here? What were they doing here? Were they waiting for her at this place? Did they somehow know she would come here?

"You know, this wouldn't be a good place to hide." Killer said smugly. She found the whole situation amusing.

"I didn't come here to hide." Leia said through gritted teeth.

"Take the eye contacts off." Killer said coldly. "They do not disguise you."

"Obviously." Leia said sarcastically, before removing them. She knew now that she had moments to live.

"Why did you come here?" Vader asked.

"It has nothing to do with the Rebellion." Leia answered.

"And you expect us to believe you?" Killer asked.

"Oh that's right, this would be the place to go find the Rebellion. I'm sure our information can be easily found at the Imperial capital." Leia retorted.

Killer was not happy. "Do not think you can fool us. You would not risk your life if you weren't trying to find out something relevant."

"It was personal."

"What could be personal for you here?"

"None of your business."

"Where's Luke Skywalker?" Vader asked.

"I have no idea."

"Don't lie!"

"I'm telling the truth. We got separated when we were on Bespin. I don't know where Luke went. And if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"You are a fool to defy us." Killer said menacingly.

Vader pulled Leia to him from the force and grabbed her arm. Leia tried to struggle, but it was no use. Vader was too strong. He led her out of the building as the droids stared at them curiously and with Killer following from behind. Outside, stormtroopers and Imperial guards were positioned by. Vader brought Leia to one of the guard, "You know where to take her."

"Yes, my lord." The guard answered and grabbed Leia. He shoved her into a speeder and got into it himself. He then drove off.

Leia sat in the speeder, cursing herself for coming here. It may have all been worth it if she had at least found the information she was looking for, but she didn't even get the chance to for Vader had already been waiting for her. How he knew she was headed there, Leia couldn't understand. But the fact of the matter was now she was caught and at his mercy. She would soon be killed.

Suddenly, the speeder jerked and Leia gave a yelp. It then came to an abrupt stop and crashed down. The Imperial guard stepped out and pulled Leia out as well.

"Are you alright?" The guard asked.

"Why do you care?" Leia snapped.

The guard ignored her and tried to figure out what happened to his speeder. He opened the engine and checked for broken parts. Leia seized the opportunity. She grabbed his pistol from his pocket. The guard turned around quickly, but Leia stunned him. He fell to the ground right by his broken speeder.

Leia wasted no time. She sprinted down the street and arrived where her ship had landed. She got onboard and left Corusant.

Her mission failed, but at least she managed to escape Vader and Killer. Leia decided not to return to Naboo. She was not ready to go back there, not when she didn't get the information she wanted. It was too much of a torture to see images of her parents without understanding their story or to talk with their family when she couldn't tell them who she really was. Leia needed to find a desolate place to hide and think on what would be the best course of action to take next. When she reached a planet that seemed very foggy, it piqued her interest. Leia searched on her navigator and found that she had reached the Dagobah system. Why did that system seem so familiar?

* * *

Luke was practicing his lightsaber techniques with Obi-Wan when he felt a cold chill going down his spine.

"Something is happening." Luke said. "I feel strange and cold."

Obi-Wan pulled back. "Do you see anything around you?"

Luke looked around and then jolted when he saw the figure of Darth Vader. "It's Vader!" Luke exclaimed.

Obi-Wan looked where Luke was looking and said, "There's no one there."

"But I see him! He's right there!" Luke said, pointing at the spot where Vader was.

"It's only a vision."

"A vision?" Luke asked, confused. And then he saw Vader turned around and walked away. Luke followed the vision, unsure where it was going to lead him and what was going to happen. He knew the vision couldn't hurt him or otherwise Obi-Wan would have stopped Luke from following.

The vision of Vader led Luke through the forest and into a cave. Luke hesitated before he decided to enter the cave too. When Luke entered, he not only saw Darth Vader, but Star Killer too. She was glowing and standing there with an evil smirk on her face. She then held out her hand.

Luke backed away, and then Vader said, "Join the dark side. Come with us."

Luke's eyes widened and he backed away further. "Never!'

"Don't be a fool!" Killer said. "I've seen your powers. I know what you can do. You would make a fine apprentice for my husband."

There was something enchanting about this Killer image. Luke felt frightened but couldn't leave. A part of him wanted to stay here forever and stare at the image of Star Killer.

"Don't make us destroy you." Vader said.

"No, I won't join you!" Luke shouted out.

"It is your destiny. You cannot escape."

"No! You killed my father!"

Vader and Killer looked at each and then bursted out laughing. Luke grew more furious and found his temperature rising.

"Do not laugh! My parents are dead because of you!"

"That's what you think." Killer said and then the two images faded.

Luke was alone in the cave and he stared at the spots where his enemies were. What did Killer mean? Vader did kill his parents. Or was this entire vision a meaningless dream? Or was it planted by Yoda to test Luke and how he handled his emotions. Luke stepped out of the cave when he realized that the visions were not going to come back. It took awhile before Luke made it back to Obi-Wan and Yoda.

"Well?" Obi-Wan asked.

Luke told them everything that happened. When he got to the part where Killer said her last word, he asked them what she meant. "Why would she say that? 'That's what I think?' Vader murdered my father, didn't he?"

Obi-Wan and Yoda looked at each other and Luke didn't miss the furtive glances they gave each other.

"What's going on here?" Luke asked with some edge to his voice.

"Vader is responsible for your father's death." Obi-Wan said.

Luke noticed how Obi-Wan did not say Vader killed his father straight out this time. "Responsible? What do you mean?"

"That your father is dead because of him."

"Does that mean he didn't directly murder him?"

Obi-Wan hesitated before saying, "No. Vader killed your father."

"Then what did Killer mean?"

"That was just an image, Luke."

"But it meant something, didn't it?"

"Perhaps."

"Perhaps?"

"Luke, that image just showed the temptations of the dark side and the danger you are in because of Vader."

"Why do you always divert from the truth? What is it that you are not telling me? Haven't I proven myself worthy?"

"No, you haven't." Yoda said, unexpectedly.

"Well then how do I prove myself worthy of the truth?" Luke asked, angrily.

"When you control your emotions. When you realize your purpose. And when fulfilled that purpose is."

"And then you will tell me everything?" Luke asked, skeptically.

"Luke," Obi-Wan said, "You are correct in that I haven't told you everything yet. But there are good reasons for doing so. I don't want to divert you from your purpose."

Luke was angry. "If you can't trust me with the truth, then I don't see why you are putting your efforts into training me!"

Luke walked away with fury burning in him.

* * *

"You allowed her to escape?" Vader rumbled, menacingly.

"My speeder broke and she grabbed my pistol." The Imperial guard fearfully replied.

"Why weren't you careful? Why did you allow her to steal your weapon?" Killer asked. She was very angry. Leia had escaped one too many times.

"Please, my lady, I know I should have. I know I have failed you. B-b-but the speeder broke, you see. And I-I needed to...I was preoccupied with...ahhhhh."

The guard gasped for air as an unseen force was choking him. He then collapsed and fell to his death.

"Do you think she has left the planet?" Killer asked.

"Most likely, but we will conduct a search just to be sure." Vader said.

* * *

Leia landed on Dagobah and began walking through the marshes and the forest. She did not encounter a single human being yet, though she was grateful for this. This certainly did seem like a desolate planet and Leia mused that it could be a good place for a Rebel base. Leia walked for several hours through the forest and the mud. Her stomach growled as she grew hungry. She hadn't eaten since Ryoo's breakfast. Leia painfully thought about her parents for a moment. She had faced the murderer of her mother. Why didn't she lash out? That was her opportunity. But she knew she was no match for Vader. He was too strong. And she had been too terrified and surprised from being caught that she lacked the impulse to do something. Leia felt disappointed and angry with herself.

Leia came to a stop when she saw another figure sitting down on a rock. Leia quickly hid behind a tree and peeked out to observe the person. She then recognized who it was.

"Luke!"

Luke was sitting down on a rock, agitated by Obi-Wan and Yoda. Why did they treat him like an innocent little child to protect? They wanted him to defeat Darth Vader, yet they wouldn't answer his questions. Luke was pulled from his frustrated thoughts when he heard a familar voice calling his name. Luke turned around and saw Leia coming towards him with a bright smile on her face. She flung her arms around an astonished Luke and Luke returned the embrace.

"Leia! What are you doing here?" Luke asked.

Leia let go of Luke and said, "It's a long story. So you have been hiding out here? Dagobah! That's right. I knew this place was familar. This is where you and Obi-Wan have been hiding."

"Yes, I've been training in the Jedi arts here. Yoda, a Jedi master, lives on this planet. That's why we came. But how did you get here?"

Leia explained the ordeal at Coruscant and that she needed a desolate planet to hide in.

"But why did you go to Coruscant? What were you looking for?"

Leia looked away. "It was information about my birth parents."

"Birth parents?"

Leia explained how she was adopted and expected Luke to chide her for risking her life, but to her pleasant surprise, he didn't.

"I understand." Luke said, compassionately.

"You do?"

"Yes. I too don't have all the answers to my history and I know how frustrating that is. But I know where the Rebel Alliance is. R2 made contact with them."

"That's excellent!"

Luke and Leia's conversation got interrupted as it started to rain.

"Come on. We need to get inside." Luke said as he pulled Leia.

"Where are we going?"

"Just follow me."

Leia followed Luke as they reached Yoda's hut. The two went inside as Leia was introduced to Yoda. Yoda looked at Leia curiously. Leia was relieved that she was now safe and with Luke. And Luke was glad that Leia was with him again. He had always felt safe and content with her. His fustration subsided. Leia had always managed to make him feel calm and at peace. He didn't know how she did it but somehow her effect on him was tremendous.

Obi-Wan handed blankets to Luke and Leia to dry off. The two sat by the fireplace and snuggled together. Yoda and Obi-Wan sat across them.

"So what brings you here, Leia?" Obi-Wan asked.

Leia was a little taken aback that she had not been called by her title, but explained her situation. Obi-Wan and Yoda looked displeased.

"Risked your life, you have." Yoda said, disapprovingly.

"I wanted to know about my past." Leia said, defensively.

"But succeed you did not. Pointless, it was. On Naboo where safe were you, stayed you should have."

"Lay off of Leia." Luke said. "Some of us can't just ignore the questions we have."

"And then in danger, you place yourselves in."

"Yoda is right." Obi-Wan interjected. He then brought two bowls of food to Luke and Leia, who ate hungrily. "Both of you are bright and brave. Yet you both are impulsive. You cannot foolishly place yourselves in such danger."

Luke and Leia were both annoyed that they were being talked to as young children, but they then noticed that Obi-Wan was staring at them fondly. To an old man, did they seem like children?

"I care very much about you both." Obi-Wan said.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Because you are both strong and decent people. And the fate of the galaxy rests on you two. That is why it is important for you to be mindful of your safety."

"I suppose you're right." Luke admitted.

"It's really horrible that we live in this time where everything is so bad." Leia said, thoughtfully.

"Yes, it is." Obi-Wan said sympathetically.

"But you were there during the good times, right?" Leia asked.

"Yes, there was a time where everything seemed good. But once the Clone Wars started, well, I'm not sure if that was any worse with how things are today."

"May I ask a question?"

"Certainly, Leia. You don't mind that I call you 'Leia?' It's just that I've been good friends with your father."

"No, it's not a problem. But my question is how was it that you managed to survive when all the other Jedi died?"

Obi-Wan looked down. "That's an excellent question. I did have the battle of my life. It was the most painful battle I ever had. It was a duel with Darth Vader."

"You fought him?"

"Yes, he was my apprentice. We fought on Mustafar and he fell into a lava pit. His body burned and he almost died. It was because of this, he is forced to wear an armor suit."

"Wow, I never knew that." Luke said.

"How come he didn't search for you after he survived?" Leia asked.

"Perhaps he did. But I remained hidden. There could be other reasons too." Obi-Wan said.

"Like what?" Luke asked.

"I think I remind Vader of his past as a Jedi. I don't think he ever wants to be reminded of those days."

"If he was a Jedi, how could he turn so evil?" Leia asked.

"Lust for power. He was seduced by the dark side of the force."

Leia looked away and muttered, "I hate him."

"Leia, beware of your aggressive feelings. This battle you have is not the fight of hatred, but the fight of freedom."

"How can I not hate him after everything he's done to me?"

"You may hate him and I don't blame you for that. But do not allow that hatred get the best of you or control your actions."

"Obi-Wan, do you know how Vader knew I was going to Coruscant?"

"Yes, he sensed your presence through the force. The force allows him to foresee certain things."

"And that's how I knew you were on Bespin and in danger." Luke said to Leia.

"The force is incredible." Leia said, awestruck.

"It certainly is." Obi-Wan said.

"I have another question."

"Ask away?"

"When you were fighting in the Clone Wars, did you ever meet a woman named Padme Amidala?"

Obi-Wan seemed surprised by this question and asked, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just I heard she was a heroine at that time. And I just wanted to know if you knew her."

Obi-Wan took a moment before he answered as he seemed to study Leia hard. He then said, "Yes, I knew her. She was my friend."

"Really?"

"I knew her since she was the Queen of Naboo. I was actually assigned to protect her."

"Wow." Leia knew that Obi-Wan might find it odd for Leia to ask her next question, but she needed to know. "Was she ever married?"

Obi-Wan looked away quickly and Leia could tell he felt uncomfortable. "She was a friend, but I didn't know too much about her love life. If she was involved with anyone, she kept it a secret."

Leia could tell that there was something Obi-Wan was not telling her, but she decided to let it go. She then noticed that it had stopped raining.

"I think it's time for me to return to the Rebel Alliance." Leia said.

"Yes, I'm going to go back too." Luke said.

"Then you shall." Obi-Wan said. "But remember to return back here for your training, Luke. And Leia, you be careful. No more trips to Coruscant."

Luke and Leia bid farewell to Obi-Wan and Yoda and left separately on their ships to meet at the Rebel Alliance.

After Luke made the jump to hyperspace, Leia pressed the button to do the same. But when she did, it didn't work. The controls were jammed.

"Oh no!" Leia exclaimed. She tried desperately to fix the problem, but it was no use. She was going to have to land somewhere to get the ship repaired. Leia landed on the nearest planet, Kamino. Not many people lived there, so it was a good place to stay low. She was going to have to wait until morning when she could go to a shop to fix the ship.

When Leia got to Kamino, she rented an apartment by the sea. She knew Luke would be worried about her, but maybe he could sense through the force what happened. She was so excited to see Han and she had wanted to see Threepio too so she could ask him if he knew her parents. But now her plans were hindered and all of that was going to have to wait. It could be worse, she knew. At least she wasn't caught. Leia stepped outside of her apartment on the balcony and leaned on the rail. The waves of the water was so soothing that it relaxed her nerves.

She was so relaxed that she didn't noticed that someone was staring at her. In the distance, the bounty hunter Boba Fett grinned as he saw Leia. He had no idea that his visit back to his home planet would be so rewarding. He pushed a button on his wrist and sent a hologram.

* * *

Luke returned to the Rebel Alliance.

"Luke!" Han said, happy to see him. He embraced his friend.

"Did Leia come here yet?" Luke asked.

"No. Is she coming?"

"Yeah, we both met up on Dagobah and left to come here. She should be here shortly."

"That's fantastic!" Han said, happy that he was going to be reunited with Leia.

"Luke!" Bail Organa came up ahead as he shook Luke's hand.

"Leia is coming here." Luke explained.

Bail sighed in relief. "That's wonderful. I'm so relieved that she's safe."

"Me too."

Bail looked around to make sure no one was listening and then said in a low voice, "Listen, I need to know where on Dagobah Obi-Wan is. There's something very important that he needs to know. This is extremely major."

* * *

Leia saw a cliff up ahead from her balcony. It would be a good place to go to get closer to the water. Leia decided to take that luxury. She left her apartment and sat at the end of the cliff, enjoying the view of the waves crashing on the rocks and the cool atmosphere of the evening.

"Hello Leia." A familiar and cold voice said.

Leia shut her eyes tightly. This couldn't be happening, not now. She knew who that voice belonged to. Did Vader sense her here again? Leia stood up and saw Killer and Vader.

"Do not try to fight. It would be pointless." Vader said as he came menacingly towards her.

Leia momentarily forgot that she was at the edge of a cliff and backed away instinctly as Vader came towards her. She then lost her footing and slipped. Leia screamed as she caught one of her hands on top of the cliff, but she was slipping away. Her heart raced in fear. She was going to fall to her death. She then heard both Vader and Killer scream "NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Vader grabbed Leia's hand that was clutching onto the cliff. Leia knew this was it. He was going to drop her. But instead, to Leia's surprise, he said, "Give me your other hand!"

Leia didn't know why Vader was trying to save her. She then saw Killer appear behind him and for the first time, she saw fear in Killer's eyes.

"Hold on, Leia!" She said.

Leia struggled to reach Vader's other hand, confused as to why he was helping her and afraid for her life. Finally, Vader managed to grab Leia's hand and he pulled her to safety. Leia then collapsed right into Vader's arms.

"She's alright." Vader said softly to Killer as she breathed in relief.

* * *

Several hours later, Leia's eyes opened. She gasped as she realized that she was lying down in a speeder on Coruscant. Leia remembered everything that happened as she gazed at the lights of the city. Vader brought her here. He now had her captive. But why didn't he let her die when he had the chance? She couldn't believe that he had saved her. That was the most shocking thing he ever did. But then Leia remembered that Vader and Killer wanted her to have a public execution. Leia then felt disgusted. They had saved her because they wanted to kill her themselves and in front of an audience. How sick was that?

The speeder finally stopped and three Imperial guards pulled Leia out. They had reached a large mansion and Leia was surprised that she was not brought to a prison. The Imperial guards brought Leia inside and up a flight of stairs. Leia didn't know how long she had to live. Would they wait until morning to kill her or were they just going to kill her now in this mansion.

Leia was brought to a large room. It was decorated beautifully with vases of flowers and a large fluffy bed in the center. Was this the room she was going to stay in?

Leia noticed a young woman standing inside with a hood over her head. She looked like a handmaiden. The Imperial guards left Leia inside with the woman and closed the door.

"There's a bathroom over there if you want to wash up." The handmaiden said and then handed Leia a long white dress with silver embroidery. "Darth Vader and Star Killer wish you to wear this."

Leia took the dress, surprised. What was going on? Why were they holding her in such a luxurious room and giving her an expensive and beautiful dress.

"Killer will be here shortly." The handmaiden said and then left the room.

Leia took her tattered clothes off and put the dress on. She was so confused by what was happening. She did not understand what Vader's and Killer's motives could be. Were they going to come here to kill her? Will they torture her? And how was she going to die? Leia sat at the edge of the bed as she was terrified of what was going to happen. It was very frightening to know that you were going to die soon. No matter how many times Leia felt it, she could not help but be scared. She was holding onto every single moment, regretting what was to come.

Then, the door opened and Vader stepped in. Leia stood up and looked at Vader fearfully as he stared at her. Leia waited for him to speak as he took several moments. He finally said, "You look beautiful."

If there was anything Leia expected him to say, that was the last thing. "What?" She asked, bewildered. She must have heard him wrong.

Before Vader could answer, Killer ran into the room. She took one look at Leia and there were tears in her eyes. She then ran to Leia and threw her arms around her.

"Oh, Leia!" She said.

Leia stood frozen in spot. Why was Killer hugging her? Leia expected to be killed, not this. What were they doing?

Leia pulled away from Killer and asked, "What are you doing?! What is all this?"

"You will join the dark side. You will become my apprentice. And you will help us rule the galaxy." Vader said.

Were they insane? "Are you crazy? What makes you think I would ever join you two?"

"Because Leia," Killer said as she smiled, "I am your mother." The smug look returned as the look of concern disappeared.

"And I am your father." Vader said.

Leia's eyes widened in shock as she looked at Killer and then at Vader, stunned beyond reason.

* * *

**Vader and Killer are now going to tell Luke and Leia the truth. Please don't forget to leave me some reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

Darth Vader walked down his corridor of his new manison and opened Leia's door. She was sitting at the edge of her bed and stood up when she saw him arrive. Her face was filled with anticipation and fear. He finally had her. After searching for her and her lucky escapes, she was now his.

She looked beautiful, standing there in her white dress that Killer bought for her. Her hair which was now shorter fell to her chest in a slight curl at the end. Her brown eyes were wide opened with fear and in that moment, she resembled Killer. How many years had he spent with this girl? How could he have not made the connection?

"You look beautiful." Vader couldn't help himself. The words came out as he gazed at Leia. She was able to astonish and memorize him with her beauty the way Killer could.

"What?" Leia asked him. She seemed shocked by his words, but that didn't surprise him. The poor girl probably thought he was going to threaten her, although it did serve her right for the years she spent at the Rebellion. It was not entirely her fault. Bail and Breha Organa raised her this way, but that was going to change soon. And Vader couldn't still be angry at her after the close call of losing her.

Killer entered Leia's room and stared at the Princess. Tears welled up in her eyes. She could have lost Leia today if Vader hadn't saved her. Her heart stopped beating when Leia slipped off that cliff. And it didn't start beating again until Leia was saved. Her world would have crashed down had Leia died. Killer couldn't control herself. She ran towards Leia and threw her arms around her. She needed to feel her heartbeat, to have her close to her own heart. Killer's hands went through Leia's hair as she held her tightly. She could feel Leia freeze in her arms. The girl was shocked and confused by her sudden behavior. "Oh, Leia." She said.

Leia eventually pulled off of her and stared back as if she thought Killer had gone crazy. "What are you doing?! What is all this?" She demanded.

It was time for the girl to realize her purpose. It had been too long. "You will join the dark side. You will become my apprentice. And you will help us rule the galaxy." Vader said.

Leia looked at him incredously. "Are you crazy? What makes you think I would ever join you two?"

Killer was not going to waste any more time. There was no one else around, just her, herself, and her husband. It was time for the truth. "Because Leia, I am your mother." Killer smiled at her stunned daughter. It felt so good to finally have the truth out.

"And I am your father." Vader said. He too felt good having the truth out.

Being a Princess, a Senator, and a spy and warrior for the galaxy had led Leia to see and hear many things. She had been through so much. She had seen so much. Many times she had felt as if her face had been dumped in cold water. But there was nothing, nothing in the entire galaxy that could have prepared her for this. There was nothing that shocked her more than hearing these words coming from her two most hated enemies. Killer claiming to be her mother? Vader claiming to be her father? What did they expect to achieve from these lies? It couldn't be true, could it?

"What are you two talking about? What nonsense is this? There's no way you could be my mother and father!" Leia said.

"I know this is a shock for you, Leia. But you are our daughter." Killer said.

"That's impossible. Why are you telling me these lies? Do you think if you convince me that I'm your...your..." She couldn't even say it. It sounded ridiculous. "Do you think that will make me join your side and betray the Rebellion? Because if you do, you're wasting your time. Even if it is true, I still wouldn't join you two. So you might as well kill me now."

"Leia, we are not going to kill you. You're our daughter. I cannot allow that to happen." Killer said.

"What do you mean you're not going to kill me? You want me dead. You said I was going to be publicly executed."

"It's complicated and we're going to explain everything to you. You just have to listen."

Leia hesitated before saying, "Doesn't look like I have a choice."

"The first thing you need to know is that I didn't always know that you were my daughter." Vader started.

"Because it's not true." Leia interrupted.

"Let me finish. Do not interrupt." Vader said. Leia was driving his patience. "It wasn't until I was reunited with your mother that I discovered you were my daughter."

"I am not your daughter! My parents are Bail and Breha Organa." Leia said. This was crazy. Why did she have to hear this nonsense?

"You were adopted. They are not your real parents."

How did Vader know that she was adopted? "Looks like you did your research." Leia retorted. "But either way, I know my real mother's name was Padme Amidala, not Star Killer."

"That was my old name." Killer said.

"I remember what my mother looked like!"

"Then you can't recognize me with the makeup and the headress I have on. But Leia, look deeply into my eyes. Can't you see that I'm your mother?"

Leia looked into Killer's eyes and realized that they did look exactly like her mother's eyes, from the memories and the images she had seen on Naboo. Were they telling the truth? Was it possible that they were her parents?

"Back in my day, I was the Queen of Naboo when I was fourteen. I served two terms before I became Senator. And in that time, I met your father who went by the name of Anakin then. He was studying to become a Jedi."

Leia remembered to her horror the letter "A" on the music box. The image of her father she saw on Naboo was wearing robes similar to Obi-Wan's. Was her a father a Jedi? He did fought in the Clone Wars. And then suddenly, she remembered that Vader used to be a Jedi.

"Your father and I fell in love eventually." Killer continued. "But Jedi were not allowed to get married, so we kept our marriage a secret. We had a private ceremony at a lake house I had on Naboo. Only our two droids were present."

Leia's body suddenly went numb. Everything froze inside except for her heart, which was beating so fast that Leia thought it was going to come out.

"We didn't get to spend too much time together since your father was fighting in the Clone Wars. But three years after our marriage, I got pregnant. Palpatine became Emperor and your father realized that the Jedi were the evil ones. He realized that the dark side was the right path. The ways of the Sith were more powerful. So he became Palpatine's apprentice. Obi-Wan tried to stop him and they fought. Your father became injured when he fell into a lava pit and was thus put into this armor suit. I went into labor at the time and gave birth to you. I named you Leia and I held you briefly before I slipped into a coma."

"Obi-Wan wanted to keep you and your mother from me. So he hid you away by giving you to the Organa's and sent your mother to the moon of Endor, while I was told that my wife and the baby she carried died." Vader said and Leia could hear the anger and resentment in his voice.

"It wasn't until a short awhile ago that Palpatine found me and I woke up. I returned to my husband and told him that we had a daughter name Leia." Killer said.

Leia was having a difficult time with all of this. The more they talked, the more convinced she was that they were speaking the truth. Certain things were starting to add up. She now knew why her parents' love was forbidden and why the rest of her mother's family didn't know of their marriage. She now knew why her foster parents did not want to speak much about her real parents. She now had a guess as to why they went to the moon of Endor. Did they suspect that Palpatine found her mother? That her mother was actually Star Killer?

"There's more, Leia." Killer said.

"You have a brother." Vader said.

"A brother?" Leia asked in a trance-like voice. Everything was starting to seem surreal.

"A twin brother. It's Luke."

"Luke?!"

"Yes. The two of you were separated at birth. Obi-Wan did this so if one of you were found, the other would be safe. I didn't know that I was having twins before."

Leia knew that this was certainly true. If she was honest with herself, she had known this all along. She had never thought it out loud to herself, but since she had met Luke, she immediately felt a connection to him. She immediately felt some kind of unconditional love that she could not explain. The bond that she had with Luke was incredible.

"When your father and I held you on the Death Star before you escaped, I had no idea who you were." Killer said. "But when I told your father that our children's names were Luke and Leia, he realized that it was you two. And then we searched for you both."

So many questions bubbled inside Leia's head. She was now getting the truth of her heritage, even though it was too painful to hear.

"You said you were going to execute me." Leia said, trying to keep herself composed. She was at the verge of having a meltdown. This was all too much.

"We had to say that because the Organa's were there and so were Captain Solo and the wookie. We need everyone to believe that you have died. That's why we are arranging a public killing, although it's not really going to a killing. We just want to make it look that way."

"Why?"

"Because you are going to have a new name. A Sith name." Vader said. "You are going to be my new apprentice. Leia Organa will cease to exist, as far as the galaxy is concerned. We cannot reveal that you as Leia are our daughter. People cannot know that I used to be Anakin Skywalker and that your mother was Padme Amidala."

"And Leia, I am sorry for slapping you before and for the harsh words I said. We were angry that you were part of the Rebellion and for your traitorous acts. We wanted to teach you a lesson. But we were never going to kill you. That is why your father saved you from that cliff. It would kill us to lose you. We just want you to be by our side. You and Luke." Killer said.

"And we do not want you to be trained by Obi-Wan. You are strong in the force and you will be a dangerous threat to Palpatine. He will want you to be killed. So instead, we are going to convert you and your brother to the dark side." Vader said.

Leia sat down on the bed again. She was losing circulation and was feeling light-headed. It was as if all the air had gone. She had the force? Was that how she remembered her mother when she was only a baby? Was that how she had those visions on Naboo? And now it all hit her. It was all true. Everything Killer and Vader said was true. She could feel it. They were her parents. Luke was her brother. They were separated to be protected from the Sith. Leia was strong in the force.

And now she knew why her foster father didn't give her to her mother's family on Naboo. As for Threepio and R2, they must have belonged to her parents. When she was separated from them, Bail must have took them to pass them on to her. They were her family heirlooms. But Bail made sure that Threepio's memories were wiped of course.

There were still two main things she didn't understand. Why did Killer's family believe that Vader killed her? And why did both her parents turn so evil? Leia could sense that it was more than just the lust for power. But Leia knew that Killer and Vader couldn't answer those questions.

"This is your home now." Killer said. She smiled at her daughter. She could see that Leia knew that they were telling her the truth. She reached to touch her daughter's face, but Leia quickly slapped her hand away. Killer frowned. She was not pleased with her daughter's rejection, especially now that she knew she was her mother.

"Don't touch me!" Leia said. She sat up from the bed and backed away from Killer and Vader. She needed breathing space. The truth overwhelmed her greatly. Her body couldn't handle it. It took all her willpower not to faint. She wanted to scream, to shout out, or to cry. She needed to let out all the agony outside of her. She was angry, depressed, frightened, and shocked all at the same time. She had went from thinking that she was going to die and being afraid for her life to finding out that not only were her parents alive and that her whole life had been a lie, but that her enemies who had tortured her and caused her more pain than anyone else were her parents. How could she emotionally handle any of that?

"Leia, I know this is all too much for you. You just had the biggest shock of your life. But you will adjust to this. And when you do, you will begin your training."

"Training?" Leia snapped. "I will never join the dark side. I don't care if you're my parents. I am still against you two and that will never change. You may have been good people once, but you are now twisted and evil and I will be damned if I become that same cruel monster that you two are!" It felt good to lash out. All of her pain turned into anger.

"Anger will lead you to the dark side." Killer said smugly.

That only made Leia more angry.

"Leia, you need some sleep." Killer said.

"Don't tell me what I need! The nerve of you to be all concerned about me after you both tortured me!"

"Leia, I am sorry for that." Vader said. "I wish I didn't hurt you. But I didn't know that you were my daughter then."

"You're sorry?!" Leia asked, incredously. She never thought she would hear those words from Vader, but she never thought he would be her father. It was clear that his feelings for her had changed since he discovered the truth. But her feelings hadn't. "You may be my real father, but you are nothing but a monster to me."

"You will have respect for me!" Vader said. "Do not forget that I saved your life."

"That doesn't change who you are."

"Be that as it may, you will learn to respect us and you will treat us the way a daughter should treat her parents. Now, it's late and we will talk more in the morning. You need some rest."

Killer moved to kiss Leia on the cheek but Leia turned away.

"We love you, Leia." She said and then she and Vader left the room, closing the door. Leia was now alone again, surprised and oddly affected by the affectionate words. She was overwhelmed by everything that she now broke down and wept. She cried for what seemed like hours until her eyes and her throat were dried. She went into the bathroom to wash her face and cool down. She opened her new closet and found a nightdress to wear to bed. When Leia finished changing, she picked up her tattered clothes from the floor and went into her pockets to retrieve her parents' music box. What was once considered a sentimental and treasured item that she thought belonged to parents she was proud of, she threw the box angrily against the wall and watched it fall to the floor. It was no longer an object she wanted to carry now that she knew who her parents really were.

Leia turned off her lights and went to bed. She felt like a prisoner again, no matter that she was being treated with luxury or that Killer and Vader thought she was just their daughter living in their mansion as part of the family. In fact, Leia would always feel like a prisoner now. A prisoner of her family...

* * *

"What is so major that you need to tell Obi-Wan?" Luke asked Bail as they walked to Bail's ship.

"Something I discovered while I was on the moon of Endor." Bail said.

"I can send the message to Obi-Wan."

"No, I must speak with him in person. It's about Star Killer."

"What about her?"

"She's someone that we know."

"I don't understand."

Bail stopped walking. "Star Killer used to be this woman named Padme Amidala."

Luke froze. Leia told him that was her mother's name, the mother she was trying to learn about!

"Padme Amidala was the Senator of Naboo. She was friends with Obi-Wan and me."

"But how can she be Star Killer? I thought she died."

"No, that was a lie created by Obi-Wan and me. She was in coma and was in danger from the Empire. I cannot really go into why, but we needed to keep her safe and hidden. Palpatine must have found her recently and I believe he brainwashed her into joining his side."

Luke was shocked. Star Killer was Leia's mother? And she was now under the control of Palpatine and Vader? Was that the reason Vader married her? And was that why Obi-Wan was suspicious of their marriage? Did he suspect this all along? If so, what did all of this mean for Leia? Did Killer know that Leia is her daughter?

"Are you sure about this?"

"We kept Amidala on the moon of Endor under the care of some medical droids. When I went there to see if she was there, she was gone. And all the medical droids were destroyed. I would have came back sooner, but it took me awhile to locate the Rebellion. I am convinced that Killer is really Amidala, under Palpatine's hypnosis and it is urgent that Obi-Wan and I find a way to save her."

"What are you planning?"

"I don't know yet. That is something I must discuss with Obi-Wan. I will return here with him when we have a plan."

"I want to help you both."

"Thank you, but I will appreciate it if you will just make sure my daughter is safe." Bail went aboard his ship.

Luke watched Bail leave, wondering if he knew that Killer who was really Padme Amidala was his daughter's real mother. Then suddenly, Luke felt an uncontrollable amount of pain stirring up inside. Luke sat down. He could feel agony and it was coming from Leia. What happened to her? Then, Luke saw Leia in a large room crying. She was at a mansion on Coruscant. Vader and Killer had her!

Luke wasted no time. He climbed into a ship and took off to Coruscant. When he reached the planet, he allowed the force to guide him to the mansion. He was going to have to turn himself in. It was the only way. And maybe he could find out what Vader knew about his father that Luke didn't.

* * *

_"I feel lost..." Anakin said._

_"Lost?" Padme asked. "What do you mean?"_

_"Obi-Wan and the counsel don't trust me."_

_"They trust you with their lives."_

_"Something is happening. I'm not the Jedi I should be. I want more and I know I shouldn't."_

_Anakin turned to face the window and Padme moved closer to him, her pregnant belly leaning against his stomach. "You expect too much of yourself."_

_"I found a way to save you."_

_"Save me?"_

_"From my nightmares."_

_"Is that what's bothering you?"_

_"I won't lose you, Padme."_

_"I'm not going to die in childbirth, Ani. I promise you."_

_"No, I promise you."_

Leia woke up from her strange dream. She was dreaming of her parents again, the former Darth Vader and Star Killer. It was stranger now to see her parents before now that she knew who they are today. How could Anakin be Darth Vader and how could Padme be Star Killer? They both seemed like geunine people. How could they turn so evil?

Leia knew the dream she had was of a real memory. But she didn't understand it. She knew the memory took place at the time her mother was pregnant with Luke and her, but what did her father mean about saving her mother. How was she in danger from his nightmares? Did he believe that Padme would die in childbirth? He was strong in the force. Perhaps he foresaw that something would go wrong in Padme's labor. But what was the way he found that was going to save her?

Before Leia fell back asleep, she thought of Luke and hoped that Vader and Killer don't get their hands on him too.

* * *

Luke sat in the living room, waiting for Vader and Killer to enter. They were being told of his arrival at the moment, and shortly later, they finally came.

"Where's Leia?" Luke immediately asked, standing up.

Killer looked at Luke. This was all too good to be true. The boy had come himself. How easy! Now they were all a family again. His devotion to his sister reminded her of her husband's devotion to her. How much alike were they. Father and son. Killer flashed back to the moment she gave birth to him. She remembered touching his cheek and the rush of love she felt for him. He was now a grown man, and handsome too. He caused a lot of damage to the Empire and he would pay for those mistakes. But he will soon learn his place and live happily with them.

Vader stared at his son proudly. He was strong in the force and brave too. He would make an excellent apprentice. He remembered the duel they had on Alderaan. He was skilled for a beginner and his skills would only improve. Obi-Wan had taught him well and now Vader was going to complete his training. Luke will learn the ways of the dark side and become an excellent Sith lord.

"Do not worry. Leia is safe." Killer said.

"Where is she?" Luke demanded.

"In her room, sleeping." Vader answered.

"Let her go." Luke said as he glared at Vader.

"We cannot do that." Killer said.

"Are you sure about that?" Luke ignited his lightsaber and looked at Vader with eager defiance. How much would he give to slice him in half. He wanted to avenge his father's death. "You shouldn't have killed my father."

"I did not kill your father. I am your father, Luke." Vader said, without taking his lightsaber out.

Luke closed his lightsaber and dropped it in shock. His father?! That was impossible. "You're lying!" Luke had never felt more stunned in his entire life. He had always wanted the truth about his father, but he could never have imagined it being close to this.

"Luke, you are strong in the force. Can't you feel it it's true?"

Luke did feel that Vader was telling him the truth. But how could this be?

"There's more." Killer said. "I'm your mother."

Luke shook his head in denial and stepped back. He couldn't believe any of this. This couldn't be really happening. He then thought back to the vision he had on Dagobah. It was starting to make sense...

"And Leia's your twin sister." Killer was glad that her children now knew the truth. This was one of the most happiest days she ever had.

"My sister?" Luke asked, astonished. Leia was his sister?! It now made sense as to why he had always felt a strong love towards her. He now understood why he had always felt that there was something missing, as if half of his soul was someplace else.

It may be possible that Killer could be their mother. But Vader? Obi-Wan said that Vader killed his father. Did the old man lie? He now remembered how his aunt and uncle have always been protective of him, how they were horrified that he had a confrontation with Vader, and how secretive they have been of his father. Was this the secret that they had with Obi-Wan. Did they all keep it from him because they knew it was a truth he could not bear.

"Yes, Luke. You can see that this is all true. We are your parents."

"Obi-Wan told me you killed my father." Luke said to Vader.

"He obviously lied. He had kept you and Leia away from me all these years. He did not want you to become a Sith lord. Instead, he wanted to train you as a Jedi so that you can defeat Palpatine and me."

"See Luke, Obi-Wan deceived you. He did not want you to be with your father. He lied to you about your entire life." Killer said.

Luke darted his eyes between the two of them as he tried to register this. Obi-Wan had lied to him. How could he? After all the times he asked him for the truth, the old man did not only deny him that but he had lied to him. Was he afraid that Luke would join his father? Luke was angry that Obi-Wan and Yoda did not trust him.

"I was told my father was a Jedi name Anakin Skywalker and that my mother died during childbirth."

"I used to be Anakin Skywalker. But I am no longer that person anymore." Vader said. "Anakin was weak. It wasn't until I became Vader that I became strong. You too shall learn the ways of the Sith. Join the dark side."

"Never! I will never join the dark side."

"Do not speak with such haste." Killer said, coldly. "You are our son and you will do as we say."

Luke turned away. He was now told the truth, the very thing everyone tried to protect him from. But they failed and Luke was now dealing with the shock of it all. The idea of Vader, a monster who murdered thousands of Jedi, being his father seemed impossible. Not only that, but Luke felt crushed by this. He had always been so proud of his father. He had always imagined him being a hero. But now he found out his father was an evil and cruel monster. He now felt the agony that Leia was feeling and he knew she was told the truth too.

"Why did you turn to the dark side?" Luke asked Vader. He needed to know.

"I realized that the Jedi were wrong." Vader answered.

"The Jedi were the guardians of peace and justice. How could you murder them?" Luke asked. He did not want Darth Vader to be his father. How could Obi-Wan keep something like this from him?

"The Jedi were evil. And Palpatine promised me a power I couldn't refuse."

"What power?"

"A power to protect your mother."

Luke looked at Killer and asked his father, "Protect her from what?"

"From my nightmares."

Luke looked at Vader, surprised. "Your nightmares? What are you talking about?"

"Your father was having visions of me dying in childbirth when I was pregnant with you and Leia." Killer said.

"And Palpatine said that the only way to find the power to conquer death was if I joined the dark side." Vader said.

Luke was stunned. Obi-Wan said Vader turned to the dark side for the lust of power. But was his lust for power a noble one? Maybe there was some good in Vader after all.

"What happened then? Obi-Wan said you and him had a duel." Luke said.

"We fought on Mustafar and I fell into a lava pit. Your mother went into labor and slipped into a coma afterwards. I was told that she and my unborn child died. Obi-Wan hid your mother on the moon of Endor, but my master found her a short awhile ago. She woke up and returned to me where she belongs." Vader explained.

Luke suddenly remembered everything Bail said to him about Padme Amidala. So it was all true. Padme was really Killer, but she was brainwashed. And now it turns out that she was his mother. And Vader was his father. Luke would have been overjoyed under any other circumstance to find out that his father was alive. But Vader being his father was too painful. Luke would have thought it was worse to have him as his father than to have his father dead. He would have preferred to think of his father as a hero and have him dead, than to live with the fact that the man who fathered him was a monster, regardless that he was alive. But, somehow he couldn't, because he could feel the good in his father. He knew at that moment that his father loved him and loved his mother. He even loved Leia. He only joined the dark side because he was afraid for his wife. And once he joined, it was too late. He had been brainwashed by the dark side.

Luke was angry at Obi-Wan and Yoda for hiding the truth from him. If he had known sooner, he could have done something. But that was probaby why they kept it from him. They would not have wanted Luke to act on it. His purpose to them was to destroy the Sith. That's all they wanted from him and Luke now resented them both. He wondered what Obi-Wan would do once Bail tells him about Killer. Surely, Obi-Wan would soon sense Luke's capture.

"Join our side, Luke. And the four of us can rule the galaxy as a family." Killer said.

"I will." Luke said as he watched his mother grinned. It was obvious to Luke that she had not expected him to turn over so easily. This was probably why she was happy before about Luke dueling with Vader. She had thought their fight would lead to Luke becoming a Sith lord. Everything made sense to Luke now. And now that he knew the truth, his way forward was clear.

Killer kissed Luke's cheek and hugged her son. Luke returned the embrace. It felt so good to be in his mother's arms, the mother he thought was dead his entire life. Luke was overwhelmed with the emotions he was feeling. He had a family.

When Killer was done, Luke briefly embraced his father.

"I am glad to have you back, my son." Vader said.

"I am happy to be with my family." Luke said. "It was difficult to think that you both were dead."

"We are sorry that you had to go through that." Killer said.

"But why did you threaten Leia and me? Did you not know that I was your son?" Luke asked.

"When Killer returned to me, she told me that our children survived and that she had named them Luke and Leia. When I held you on the Death Star, neither of us knew your name. It wasn't until I heard Obi-Wan call you Luke that I realized that you were my son. And so we tried to capture you to have you where you belong."

"We threatened to kill you because we want everyone to know that you are going to die. We are going to put up a false act for the public where we make it look like we kill you, but we really don't. That is because we want the galaxy to think you and Leia are dead, so your names will be gone. You will have a new name." Killer said.

"A Sith name." Vader said.

"And no one will know that we used to be Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker." Killer finished.

So his parents didn't want him dead. Luke was pleased to know this.

"Come upstairs. We will show you to your room. You should get some sleep." Vader said.

Luke followed his parents and was shown to his room. He was amazed when he entered it, for it was grand and luxurious. There was a large bed in the center and embroided draperies on the windows. Living on Tatooine, Luke never imagined he would have a room like this.

"Goodnight, son." Killer and Vader said.

"Goodnight." Luke said as he smiled at his parents. They then left him alone to go to bed. Luke knew he would succeed with his goal. There was still some good in his father and his mother had been brainwashed. Luke was determined to bring them back to the good side and the first step was to convince them that he had turned to the dark side.

* * *

It was the next morning and Leia opened her eyes as she woke up. She looked around her surroundings before she remembered everything that happened last night. She shut her eyes tightly. The lump she had felt in her stomach last night returned again. The truth was so hurtful that her body felt sore. She had cried so much last night that her eyes now felt heavy.

Leia got up and changed into new clothes. She found a simple green dress in her closet and decided to wear it. Sunlight poured into the room as she opened the curtains. She was too high up to escape. So what was she supposed to do? Was she to wait for her parents to arrive? Leia went to the door and turned the knob. She had not expected it to open, but to her surprise, it did. Leia stepped out of her room and looked down the corridor. There was no one to be seen. Had Vader forgot to lock her door?

Leia was suddenly filled with the excitement of escape. She could get out of this dreadful place. Leia quietly went down the stairs, trying to remember the way out. She saw two glass doors up ahead and opened them. She then realized her mistake.

Killer and Vader were sitting at a table outside of their terrace, getting ready to eat breakfast. They were enjoying a conversation but stopped when they saw their daughter. Neither of them seemed angry that Leia escaped from her room. Instead, they looked happy.

"Oh hello, Leia." Killer said. "It's about time you woke up. We were waiting for you. Why don't you sit down and have some breakfast? These pancakes are delightful. You will love them."

Leia stared at her parents, horrified and angry. They did not forget to lock her door. They did it on purpose. It was if they were trying to say she was not a prisoner, but a member of their family, which was worse. They honestly expected her to live with them as part of the family and eat breakfast with them? Leia was so unnerved by their arrogance. She had the sudden impulse to grab Vader's lightsaber and slaughter them both and then take over the galaxy just to spite them. Leia didn't know she was capable of feeling this angry, but there was lava burning inside of her...A feeling she had never felt before.

* * *

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Leia? Won't you sit down?" Killer said as she buttered her toast.

Leia took a deep breath. As much as she would love to murder her parents right now, she knew she was no match for them. And where did such thoughts of taking over the galaxy come from? Those were the ways of the Sith and she would become just like her parents. Leia knew she had to keep control over her feelings and do what was right. She was a Rebel leader and her goal was to restore the Republic, even if that goal was abandoned by her very own parents.

"I'm not hungry." Leia said, coldly. That was a lie. She had not eaten since the meal Obi-Wan gave her at Yoda's hut yesterday, but the thought of sitting down and eating breakfast with Darth Vader and Star Killer was unbearable.

"Nonsense, Leia. I know you must be hungry. You need to eat something." Killer said.

"I don't want to eat with you!"

"Leia, if you want to fight us, you are going to need your strength. So eat, please." Killer said as she smiled.

"Don't mock me!" The nerve of Killer to not take her seriously.

"Leia, you are living in this house now. You cannot starve yourself to death. You must eat." Vader said.

"Fine. Then let me take my food to my room. I'll eat there or somewhere where you're not around."

"No, you will eat here with us or you will not eat at all." Killer said. She was no longer smiling. Leia was crossing the line with her attitude.

Annoyed, Leia sat down at the table across from Killer and next to Vader. She took a pancake and placed it on her plate.

"Good morning." A familar voice said. Leia turned around and was shocked to see Luke standing by the door.

"Luke?!" Leia exclaimed. She jumped out of her chair and hugged her brother. Luke returned the hug.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked.

Leia ignored the question and asked, "What are you doing here? Did they capture you too?"

"Good morning, son." Killer said sweetly.

"I trust you slept well." Vader said.

Luke kept his arm around Leia as she viewed their interaction with confusion. "Yes, I did. Thank you for the room."

Killer smiled. "You have no need to thank us. This is your home now."

"They told you everything?" Leia said.

"Yes." Luke muttered to his sister.

Killer smiled at her children. "Why don't the two of you go for a walk outside? It's a lovely day, you know."

"We can go outside?" Leia asked, surprised.

"Of course you may, Leia. We have acres of land outside and a pool. Go out and enjoy the weather." Killer then got up from the table and handed both Luke and Leia some toast with jam. The twins went outside with Leia confused by these events.

"They're letting us go outside! Are they crazy?" Leia said to her brother.

"I know what you're thinking. We cannot escape." Luke said.

"Why not?"

"We are allowed to go outside, but we cannot leave this land. It is enclosed within gates and there are guards all around."

"Of course." Leia said, disappointed. It couldn't have been that easy. "What are we going to do, then? How are we going to get out of this mess?"

"I have a plan."

"What is it? And how did you get here anyway?"

"I sensed you again. You were in so much pain and I followed your presence here. And that's when they told me everything. I was just as shocked as you probably were."

Leia shook her head as she looked up at the sky. "How could I have ever imagined that Darth Vader could be my father?"

"I couldn't, either. I thought he was responsible for my parents' deaths."

"So did I. It was so hard to believe them when they told me, but somehow I knew it was all true."

"That's because you're strong in the force."

"That alone is overwhelming to know. I always thought of Jedi as heroes of the past. I never thought I could have that kind of power. It seemed so far away, yet..."

"Yet a part of you." Luke rested his hand on Leia's arm. "I know this is all too much for you. It is for me too. But we have to work together in order to save our parents."

Leia looked at Luke. "Save them?"

"Yes, they need our help. Together, you and I, can bring them to the light side."

Leia stared at Luke incredously. "Luke, what are you talking about? You can't seriously think we can make our parents be who they used to be. We don't even understand fully how they got to this point."

"There's something you still don't really know. It's about our mother."

"There's a lot I don't know about her and I'm not sure I want to. I always had respect for my birth mother. I remembered her being so kind and gentle. But Star Killer? I hate that woman with every fiber in me. I can barely think of her as the same person."

"Because she's not the mother you knew. Our mother isn't really evil."

"Luke, how can you say that? We both saw her slaughter a man. And think about everything she put us through."

"But she wasn't herself. The Emperor hypnotized her."

Leia was shocked. "What? How do you know this?"

Luke explained everything Bail told him before he left to discuss the matter with Obi-Wan. Leia was surprised by this.

"So Palpatine brainwashed our mother and gave her the identity of Star Killer. So Star Killer is acting under hypnosis." Leia said slowly as she tried to piece it all together.

"Correct." Luke said.

"Oh Luke, what are we going to do?" Leia asked, desperately.

"We're going to save them. We'll break mother out of Palpatine's control." Luke said with fierce determination. He would get his parents back and they would all be a family.

"But do you think we can?"

"Yes. We'll just have to figure out how to break through her. We are her children after all."

"What of Vader?"

Luke turned away. He couldn't help but feel some affection towards Vader, now that he knew he was his father. But where as Killer was innocent in all of this, Vader wasn't. No matter what, Luke couldn't justify his father's actions. Vader allowed himself to be seduced by the dark side of the force. But still, he was his father and he understood that his father weakened himself because he was afraid of losing his wife and the mother of his children.

"The Emperor managed to convince Vader to be his apprentice. I suppose we have to convince him to return to the good side." Luke said, with less confidence this time. Instead, he sounded more hopeful.

Leia studied Luke carefully. She could see that her brother's viewpoints of Vader had changed, even though Leia's hadn't. As far as she was concerned, Vader had caused too much destruction. He was at a point of no return and she would not be able to forgive him for his crimes, regardless if he was her biological father.

"Luke," Leia started carefully, "You have to remember who Vader really is. He may have been a hero once, but that person is gone now--"

"I don't believe that." Luke interrupted. He loved his sister, but he couldn't listen to this. The idea of his father being lost to the dark side forever was unbearable. "I know there is still that person deep down inside of him, somewhere. The Emperor couldn't have destroyed that person completely."

"Luke, as much as I hate the Emperor, we can't blame him for everything. He is responsible for our mother's actions, but Vader had a choice. Vader is responsible for his own crimes."

"But, I know there is still some good in him. I can feel it." Luke insisted.

"I can't."

"That's because you have too much hatred towards him. You've seen his dark side. You've seen him terrorize people. You've been tortured by him. But I know he is conflicted inside. He still loves our mother and I know he loves us."

"The idea of Vader loving me--"

"Is incomprehensive. I know. Who could have imagined? But he does. I know he does. Obi-Wan himself said that Sith Lords don't fall in love. It's not in their nature. But Vader is in love with his wife and he cares for us too. If you have the ability to love, you can't be completely evil."

Luke realized that Obi-Wan and Yoda were right with one thing. Knowing why Vader was married to Killer was important to know. Because if Vader truly loves Killer, there must be some good in him. And knowing uncharacteristic things about your enemy will help you defeat them is also true. Because the way Luke could defeat Vader is to exploit the good in him, so Vader would be gone, and Anakin Skywalker would return. Luke now understood his destiny and purpose. It took him awhile, but he got here. His whole life was all meant to come to this point. He would bring his parents back, defeat the Emperor, and restore democracy in the process. No, it wouldn't just be he. Leia too. The two of them had grown up differently, had different experiences, different goals, but they had the same purpose and destiny. And now that they both knew the truth, it was time for their destinies to be fulfilled.

Why Obi-Wan and Yoda didn't tell Luke the truth? Perhaps Luke had to find out on his own. Trust his instincts was what Obi-Wan taught him. And he did just that when he followed Leia's pain to here. And it was then that he learned the truth. Luke also knew that there was a chance to save his parents.

"Luke, maybe Vader does love Killer. And as hard as it is to believe that he cares for us, I know that could be true too. But I'm not sure that he can be returned." Leia said.

"Why not?" Luke challenged.

"Because he has done so much that it's too late."

"You're wrong. I know he has done too many terrible things, but the good man who was our father isn't completely gone. We have to bring him back to us." Luke insisted again.

"Well, do you know why he turned to the dark side in the first place?"

"I do. He was afraid for Mother. Vader had nightmares when our mother was pregnant that she would die in labor. And Palpatine told him that if he turned to the dark side, he could find the power to prevent her from dying. So you see, our father turned to the dark side because he thought he was going to save our mother." Luke explained.

Leia suddenly remembered her dream last night of Anakin telling Padme that he found a way to save her from his nightmares. So this was what they were discussing about. Had Anakin already planned to become Darth Vader? He still seemed like a good person, but conflicted. Maybe he was considering Palpatine's offer? Maybe his path to the dark side was much complicated than Leia thought.

"We have to save our father, Leia. He can come back to the good side. I know it."

Leia hesitated. What if Luke was right? What if Vader could return from the dark side? It seemed so unlikely, but she had to remember that it was difficult to believe that Vader could be her father. So maybe the impossible could happen. Leia briefly recalled how he saved her life last night. She was so surprised by his determination and desperation to save her. She had never seen Vader show any ounce of compassion before. Maybe there was some good in him after all. At any rate, there was no other way out of this mess. This was their only option.

"Alright, Luke. I'm in. Tell me how are we going to save our parents."

Luke smiled, glad that Leia was cooperating. He was going to need her help for he couldn't go through this alone. "First, we have to pretend to side with them. We have to act as if we are going to turn to the dark side and we have to play the perfect son and daughter."

Leia looked like she wanted to argue, but decided against it. "Go on."

"If we play the son and daughter roles well, we would be able to 'bond' with them and slowly get them to turn over to the good side."

Leia blinked. "Luke, I really don't think that by bonding with them, we will make them see the error of their ways. It's just not enough."

"I know that. It's going to take some time. We need to talk with them, and really talk. Find out what happened to them and how they got here. And then we can show them how things could really be and that the side they were on before was the right one. We need to really get through to mother and bring out her compassion. And as head of the Empire, we can try to convince them to stop terrorizing people. I mean, think about it. If we are the perfect children, we could ask them to change things in the Empire. They might listen to us because we're their offspring. And then slowly, we will restore democracy and break them out of their ways. What do you say?"

Leia sighed and looked at the ground. She understood what Luke was saying, but she didn't share his confidence. Either way, she had no choice. "Okay, I'm with you on this."

Luke hugged his sister tight and Leia rested her head on his shoulder. It was good to receive some comfort after the shock of the truth.

* * *

After several moments, Luke and Leia returned to the mansion where their parents were sitting in the living room reviewing some paperwork.

Killer looked up when she saw them arrive and asked, "Did you enjoy your walk?"

"We did." Luke said and then he looked at Leia expectedly.

Leia saw the look in Luke's eyes and knew what he wanted her to do. And it took all the strength to do it. She stepped forward. "Mother? Father?"

"Yes, Leia?" Killer asked. Both she and Vader beamed at being called "Mother" and "Father" from Leia. It felt so good to hear those words.

Leia took a deep breath. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for being so disrespectful. You saved my life yesterday and I treated you horribly. Luke showed me that I was mistaken about a lot of things. I am gifted with a rare power and I want to be as powerful as I can be. So I will accept your training with gratitude. I hope that the two of you can forgive me for my past mistakes."

Killer and Vader smiled. They could hardly believe their luck. Luke had managed to get through to Leia and now they had both their children on their side. This was what they had been waiting for and now they finally had it.

"Oh Leia, of course we forgive you." Killer said, overwhelmed with emotions. She wrapped her arms around Leia and Leia knew she had no choice but to return it. Hugging Darth Vader was even more difficult. After Killer released her, Vader stepped in and embraced Leia. It all felt too strange for her, but she knew she had to keep herself composed. Luke wanted her to play the perfect daughter after all.

For the rest of the afternoon, the twins were given a tour of the entire mansion. Leia was taught the basic uses of the lightsaber and how to summon things from the room. She was given her first lightsaber which was the color of red. Leia knew that red was the color for the Sith, but she didn't care. She was happy to have a lightsaber, because it gave her insurance. If Luke's plan failed, Leia knew she could use the lightsaber to defeat Vader and get her life back. She however did not mention that thought to Luke. He would not be happy and he was certain that their plan would work.

Luke realized how different the Sith ways were from the Jedi as Vader trained him. His teachings were different from Yoda's and Obi-Wan's. And Luke had to keep in mind that he would never use this kind of training, for his loyalty still belonged to the Jedi where it always would.

By evening, Vader, Killer, Luke, and Leia were sitting down at the dining table for dinner. Vader was feeling extremely happy. He had been alone for twenty years, believing that his wife and his child were dead. But here he was sitting with his wife, his son, and his daughter. He had his whole family and the Empire. And soon, he would get his body back. Killer too was happy that she was back with her family. She was with the man she loved more than anything and her two children. Luke felt somewhat happy to be sitting with his family, but it felt strange too. Leia felt completely out of place and uncomfortable. For both twins, it was odd for them to see Vader out of his mask. The man beneath the mask looked different than the visions and dreams Leia had, but she could see some resemblance in his eyes.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to be able to sit down like this and have dinner with my family." Killer said. "Your father and I were so thrilled to be reunited, but we now feel complete having you two with us."

Luke held his mother's hand. "I'm just so glad that you are alive and that I can finally get a chance to know my parents."

"You will become a great apprentice, my son." Vader said.

"Thank you, Father." Luke said. "Will we continue the training tomorrow?"

"No."

Luke didn't expect that. And Leia, who was playing with her food with a grim face looked up, surprised.

"Tomorrow we will destroy the Rebel's base. The two of you can tell us where it is." Vader declared.

Leia looked at Luke, who seemed troubled. Clearly, he was not prepared for this.

"Father, we would tell you if we knew." Luke said.

"You do not know?"

"No, the last I heard, the base was on Hoth. But after I escaped from Bespin, I separated from the Rebellion and hid somewhere else."

"And you do not know where the base is now?"

"No." Luke lied, trying his best to bury his feelings. To his relief, Vader accepted his answer without further question.

"How about you, Leia?" Vader addressed his daughter.

"I don't know. I was hiding out too. Remember, you found me on Kamino." Leia said.

"Very well, then. We will not destroy the base tomorrow since it has not been located. Thus, the training shall resume tomorrow."

Leia too felt relieved and now she decided to test her luck further. "You know, I've been doing some thinking...I don't think we should take control of the Outer Rim." Leia's heart began to race as she awaited her parents' reactions.

"Why not?" Killer asked, surprised by the suggestion. They had mention their upcoming plans to their children earlier.

"Well, I just think that we have enough systems and the Outer Rim is useless."

"The Outer Rim has a lot of land and space. We could have military bases there."

Vader spoke. "And don't forget that fugitives hide out there because the Empire is not there. You and Luke are perfect examples--"

"We thought you were going to kill us--" Leia started defensively.

"I'm not chiding you." Vader said. "I'm just pointing out that fugitives believe they are safe there. If we take control of the Outer Rim, they will not escape so easily."

Luke thought of Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. They never believed the Empire would extend their control to the Outer Rim.

"But Father, what if we start another Rebellion in the Outer Rim? They will fight us and there are a lot of dangerous creatures out there. It is probably not in our best interest to take control. The Outer Rim should be left alone." Leia said.

"Do not worry about that, my daughter. We know what we are doing."

Leia looked at Luke who gave her a stern look, indicating that she should drop the matter. Although their plan was to ask to their parents to forfeit ideas that were wrong as a favor to their children, it was still too early. And if Leia was to openly argue with Vader, their entire plan would be ruined. She had to bury the deep bitterness she felt for Vader. It would cost them everything.

The four of them spent the rest of the evening chatting about mundane topics. When the evening was over, Vader and Killer bid their children goodnight and returned to their chambers.

"Our children are no longer a threat. We finally did it!" Killer exclaimed, happily.

"I knew we would. Leia inherited your beauty." Vader said.

"She's a bright young woman." Killer remarked as she thought of her daughter fondly. "She had started off on the wrong side due to Organa's horrible raising. But we have corrected her. Luke has inherited both your handsomeness and skills."

"When we die, the twins will become an excellent replacement."

Killer sighed contently as she snuggled up against her husband.

"You are happy?" Vader asked softly.

Killer looked up. "Of course I am. I have you and I have Luke and Leia. How can I not be?"

"I just want to give you everything."

Killer smiled. "You have."

"I don't want to hurt you again."

"Where is this coming from?"

Vader rested his head against Killer's and said, "I just have a bad feeling."

"Don't worry. Everything is the way it should be."

"Will it stay that way?"

"Yes. I'm not going anywhere and neither are the twins."

Vader kissed Killer.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luke was sitting in Leia's room.

"Do you really think that we can redeem them?" Leia asked as she recalled the events of the day. Vader and Killer seemed so passionate about the Empire. She didn't know how much of a chance she and Luke had to compete against that passion.

"I know it seems hopeless right now, but we can do it. You had to have at least seen the love between them and the love they had for us." Luke said.

Leia couldn't deny this, because she had not only seen it, but she had felt it. "I just hope we can save Mother. I hate what Palpatine did to her."

"If we could only somehow remind her of who she used to be..." Luke said thoughtfully.

Leia shot up as she remembered something. "I got it!"

"What?"

Leia went to the other side of the wall and picked up the music box she threw yesterday from the floor.

"What is that?" Luke asked as he eyed the box.

"When I was on Naboo at my mother's house, I found this. It's a music box and it belongs to Killer and Vader."

Luke opened the box and heard the soft and romantic melody playing from it. He couldn't keep his eyes off the two figures dancing inside.

"It must have been a token of their love back in their day." Leia said as she too stared at the figures. "It even got their initials on it. See? P and A."

"If we show her this--"

"It might remind her of who she used to be." Leia finished.

The two of them looked at the music box as if they found a key to their door out. They were holding something that could save their mother.

* * *

**This was more of a filler chapter. In the next chapter, Luke and Leia attempt to bring Padme back. But they will have to be careful of Vader. Please leave me some reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

Sunlight poured into the living room as Luke and Leia entered. It was early morning and their parents were not seen sitting down on one of the couches.

A handmaiden entered. "Can I get the two of you anything?" She asked.

"Uh, we're just looking for our mother." Leia answered.

"She's still in her chambers, but I can tell her you want to see her." The handmaiden then left the twins alone.

Leia withdrew the music box from her pocket. "I hope this works."

Luke sat down. "Me too. But this isn't going to be easy with Vader around."

"Maybe Mother will come down here herself."

"Hopefully. We need to get her alone."

"But if we do manage to break her out of hypnosis, how will we all escape Vader?"

"Let's not worry about that yet."

"Luke! Leia! Good morning!" Killer entered with Darth Vader.

Leia had to suppress a groan. They would not be able to show Killer the music box with Vader standing around. She quickly placed the box in her pocket.

"Morning, Mother." Luke got up and kissed his mother's cheek.

"Did the two of you have breakfast yet?"

"No, we didn't."

"Then let us go out into the terrace and eat."

Luke and Leia followed their parents to the table outside. Breakfast was quickly served and the four of them began eating.

"You know, you never really told us exactly how the two of you met and fell in love?" Luke said.

Leia looked at him, wondering if Luke was asking as a way to break through to their parents or if he genuinely wanted to know. Perhaps it was both.

Killer smiled. "We met when I was the Queen of Naboo. I was fourteen. Your father was nine."

"So you two knew each other as children?"

"Yes, but there was a ten year gap when we didn't see each other. Your father went on to train as a Jedi and I finished my two terms as Queen and became Senator."

"How did the two of you meet again?"

"Your mother was in danger once. And I was assigned to protect her." Vader answered.

"And we fell in love shortly afterwards. I don't really remember everything in my past though. Some things are a bit blurry. That happens when you're in a coma for twenty years." Killer said.

_"That happens when you've been brainwashed...," _Luke said to himself silently.

"What about your family? Your parents? Did you have any siblings?" Leia asked.

Killer frowned as if she never considered this before. "You know, I really don't remember. I don't remember who my parents were and if I had any siblings."

She looked so troubled that Leia saw a glimpse of who her mother used to be and she felt a rush of affection towards her. Her poor mother. None of this was her fault and Leia couldn't resent her anymore. She just wanted her mother back and away from Palpatine and Vader.

"Don't you want to try to find out? Maybe they still live on Naboo."

"Maybe..." Killer said softly. "Well anyway, I am glad that I have my own family now. My husband and my children. Nothing could make me happier." The smile returned to Killer's face.

Luke and Leia just looked at each other.

After breakfast, Vader wanted to continue the twins' training. It was impossible for Luke and Leia to show Killer the music box with Vader always around them. He trained them vigorously for hours and Leia was getting better at using the lightsaber. She started to feel stronger in the force and began to realize her potential at being a Jedi.

After their training was over, the family had another meal. Luke and Leia got excited when they heard that Vader was going to return to the Imperial ship while Killer was to remain at their palace. This would be their opportunity to have their mother alone. However, their excitement was killed when Vader told them they were to accompany him. He wanted to teach them more about running the Empire.

The twins were frustrated. They did not want to go with Vader on his ship. They wanted to stay here at the palace. Even Leia couldn't deny that she was starting to feel comfortable in her new home. She was beginning to grow fond of her large room and her comfy bed. She did not want to go abroad an Imperial ship, not when she could be spending time with her mother. The twins couldn't even get further alone time to discuss their plans. Vader and Killer were both always around them.

And to make matters worse, Vader said, "Tomorrow the two of you are scheduled to be executed. It will be here on Coruscant."

Luke and Leia had forgotten about Vader's plan to fake their deaths until now. They both mentally groaned inside. Leia thought of her foster parents and Han. She did not want them to think that she was killed. Luke thought of Owen and Beru. How long would it be for them when they learn of their deaths? If they knew where Luke was right now and what he was doing, they would have a heart attack. Luke wondered if Obi-Wan and Yoda knew what was going on. He was sure that Bail had already told them about Killer. But when would they realize that Luke and Leia were held captive in Vader's home? And more importantly, what were they going to do about it?

"How do you intend to fake our deaths?" Luke asked.

"I will pretend to strangle you through the force and the two of you will pretend that you are choking. You will then fall down and play dead."

Leia was about to say that she did not have to go along with this, but managed to resist. She remembered that the plan was to play the perfect offspring and cooperate with their insane parents. It was the only way. And at any rate, if she refused, she would not put it past Vader to really choke her.

To make matters even further worse, Vader continued with more bad news. "There is also the case of Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Luke and Leia looked at each other, their hearts racing.

"I know that he is hiding and that you, my son, was with him last. I want to know where is he now."

"You want to kill him?" Luke asked.

"Why would you be concerned for Obi-Wan's life? He is a Jedi and an enemy."

"He is old. He cannot do any harm to us. If he wanted to kill you, he had twenty years to do it. I don't think Obi-Wan is a threat."

"It is not him being a threat that's the problem. He had kept your mother hidden away, made me believe that she was dead, and that my children did not survive. He cannot get away with this."

"So you want revenge?"

"I have allowed him to stay alive, as long as he stayed hidden and I didn't see him. I could have searched for him but I decided not to bother with it. Obi-Wan was nothing to me anymore. However, I did not know the extent of his treachery then."

Luke remembered what Obi-Wan said about his father being killed by Vader, that it was probably the greatest fight of his life. He was probably referring to his father's struggle with the dark side. How much did his father tried to resist the dark side before he succumbed to it?

"Where is Obi-Wan?" Vader asked.

"The last I saw him was on Dantooine. He said he had some business to take care of and left without telling me where he went, as I went to look for the Rebellion." Luke lied with a straight face.

Leia just stared at her plate, hoping she did not have to participate in this conversation. It wasn't the lying that she had a problem with. Being a spy all these years made her a pro at lying. After all, she managed to resist the torture she endured on the Death Star. But it was the anger she was trying to cope with. The fact that Vader blamed Obi-Wan for his family's hiding infuriated Leia.

"Do you have any idea where he could have gone?" Vader asked Luke.

Luke shook his head. "I honestly can't say."

"Very well." Vader stood up from the table. "The two of you should get ready. We will be leaving soon." Vader then left.

"You look upset." Killer said to her children, noticing their grim faces.

"We're just thinking of you. We thought you were dead until now. And now that we're with you again, we don't want to have to separate." Luke said.

Killer smiled warmly. The twins had rarely seen this, and they were appreciating that she was their mother more and more. "It's only for a little while. Besides, you will be with your father. And you will be learning more about running the Empire. You must feel a little bit excited."

She couldn't be any more wrong.

"I know, but I will still miss you." Luke said.

Killer touched her son's cheek and said, "I love you."

Luke placed his hand on Killer's and said, "I love you too."

* * *

As Vader was walking to his room, one of the droids stopped him.

"My lord, I have a message for you."

"Display it." Vader said.

The droid flicked a switch and out came the hologram of Obi-Wan.

"Darth Vader." Obi-Wan began as Vader watched in fury. "I know that you are angry at me. I knew Padme was alive and I kept her hidden away. I also kept your children hidden. And yes, I know that you know the truth now. And I know Star Killer is really Padme. I cannot say I'm sorry for hiding them. I am sorry that you discovered the truth though. You were once my best friend and a brother. But that was when you were Anakin Skywalker. That great man is gone now. Dead. Consumed by Vader, the monster and machine you are today. If you think that I hadn't been living in pain the last twenty years, you are mistaken. It is true I grieve the lives of the Jedi you destroyed. It is true that I grieve the destruction of democracy. But I still grieve the loss of you. I lived as a hermit all this time, knowing the truth and how things used to be. I know that none of this matters to you. You probably want to know where I am right now so you can finish what you started on Mustafar. Well, I am on that very planet right now. And I ask that you do come and face me. I'll be waiting here."

The hologram flicked off. Vader clenched his fist tightly. He was angry. The nerve of that old man! After all that he has done...Vader was beyond furious. He didn't know why Obi-Wan wanted to face him. Did he foolishly think he could destroy him? Did he think the battle would end up the way it did last time? Was this so that he could take his wife and children away from him again? Vader was not going to allow that to happen. He was going to go to Mustafar and kill him.

Vader returned to the dining room where his family was still sitting. Luke and Leia didn't return to their rooms. And Vader assumed it was because they wanted to spend more time with their mother before they left. Vader smiled to himself, his anger becoming more at ease as he relaxed at the sight of his family. Luke and Leia had accepted their roles in the family.

"My love, are you ready to leave already?" Killer asked.

"I will not be returning to the Imperial ship just yet." Vader said. Luke and Leia looked up. "I have some business to take care of first. I will be back when it is done. Then we will leave."

Luke and Leia could hardly believe their luck.

"What sort of business?" Killer asked.

"Something that needs to be done. I will speak of it when I return."

Killer sat up to kiss her husband. Vader embraced her tightly and then turned to Luke and Leia to do the same. Leia struggled internally as she returned Vader's embrace. She was not comfortable at all hugging her sworn enemy, even if he was her father.

When Vader finally left, Killer said she was going to go outside and sit on the patio. Luke and Leia agreed to go with her. They now had their chance.

"Are you two nervous about tomorrow?" Killer asked.

"Just a bit." Luke said. "I hope everything goes well."

Killer smiled reassuringly. "It will. You two are both strong. I am so lucky to have you."

"Mother." Leia started.

"Yes, dear?"

"I have something to show you."

"What is it?"

Leia withdrew the music box from her pocket. "This." She handed the box to Killer with shaky hands.

Killer first looked curiously at the music box. Then her eyes widened. "This looks familiar." She said slowly.

"I-I think it's y-yours." Leia said, nervously.

Killer stroked the top of the box slowly and continued to stare at it without opening it up. She finally looked back at Leia and asked, "Where did you find this?"

"On Naboo."

"Naboo?"

"Yes, I was hiding there when you and Father were looking for me. I was staying at a lake house and I took a swim one night. I found this at the bottom of the lake."

Killer stared at Leia, astonished.

"Do you recognize it, Mother?" Luke asked.

"I..." Killer began as her eyes moved back to the box. She was so fazed by it and it was hard to tell what she was thinking.

"Why don't you open it up?"

"I don't know..." Killer said slowly. But after several moments, she finally did. The two porcelain figures of a man and a woman appeared and began dancing slowly in a circle as the music played. Killer stared at the figures mesmerized.

Luke and Leia watched her silently, unsure what to say or do or if to say or do anything at all.

Killer continued to watch the figures dance as the memories of Padme Amidala flooded back to her. She remembered when she was very young and playing with her sister Sola, when she was elected Queen, when she met Anakin, when she fought the battle on Naboo, when she became Senator, when she met Anakin again, when they fell in love, the battle on Genosis, the wedding, the pregnancy, Mustafar, and the birth of her children. She not only remembered, but she saw it through the perspective of Padme Amidala.

"Mother?" Luke and Leia finally said.

Killer was still looking at the box. And then without warning, she fainted.

"Mother?!" Luke and Leia both exclaimed as they held their mother, trying to wake her up. "Mother?! Can you hear us?"

"What do we do?" Leia asked desperately.

"Call a handmaiden." Luke said.

"No, we can't. What if...? This is something we should handle on our own."

"You're right. Get some water and fast."

"Right." Leia got up and ran into the kitchen. She grabbed a jug and filled it with water.

"Can I get you anything, your Highness?" A handmaiden entered.

"Uh...no, I'm just getting some water." Leia said in a breathy voice.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't it be?" Leia said, too quickly. She tried not to panic right now.

"You look a bit flushed."

"I'm just really thirsty." Leia said. She then left the kitchen quickly and returned to the patio. To her relief, her mother had already returned to consciousness.

Killer slowly sat up.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked.

Killer looked at him weakly and slowly moved her hand to touch his face. "My son..." She whispered.

"Yes, I'm right here." Luke said as he stroked her hair back.

"I'm so sorry." She mumbled.

"For what?"

"For everything...I failed you. I failed you as a mother."

"No! Don't say that. That's not true."

Killer turned her face to look at Leia. "My beautiful daughter...What have I done?"

Leia knelt down and held her mother's hand. "Are you...Padme again?"

Killer nodded her head.

Leia rested her head on her mother's shoulder and Padme stroked her daughter's hair. Luke wrapped his arm around Padme, and together the three of them stayed that way for awhile. No words were spoken.

After several minutes, the three of them got up and went to sit on the grass under the sun.

Padme was the first to spoke. "I remember when I told your father I was pregnant. He was so happy. I was brushing my hair one time and I was telling him how I wanted to have our baby on Naboo. We were going to go to the Lake Country where no one would find us, where we would be safe. I was going to fix up a room for you. I was finally going to tell my family about Anakin."

Luke and Leia just listened.

"Your father was having nightmares though. He thought I was going to die. So he turned to that traitor. Palpatine. And everything went downhill from then."

"Palpatine will pay for everything." Luke said fiercely.

Padme shook her head. "No, Luke. I will not let you fall to the dark side like Anakin. I couldn't save my husband. But I will save the two of you. I want you both to leave. Now. Get out of her and fast before Vader returns."

"What about you?" Leia asked, knowing the answer.

"I am going to stay here. I have to keep Vader away from you."

"I am not going to leave without you!" Leia said determinately.

"I cannot go with you, my darling. I need to protect you. And I have to do that here. You are scheduled for a fake execution tomorrow. Your loved ones will think you dead. You must leave so that doesn't happen."

"Why can't you come with us?" Luke asked.

Padme closed her eyes. "I must stay here with Vader."

"Mother..." Leia began. "You can't still love him?"

Padme didn't answer the question. "I must stay here to keep him from finding you. I must talk through to him."

"He's dangerous." Luke said.

"I know that too well."

"Please don't stay here with him." Leia said.

"I have to. There's nothing that the two of you can say to stop me. But you must leave, if you care for those that are worrying about you this very second."

"Will we see you again?"

Padme didn't answer. She embraced her children tightly and said with tears, "I love you both. I love you more than anything."

"We will come back to save you." Luke said. "And I will return Vader from the dark side."

"I will walk you to the gates. I will tell the guards that you are to leave, that I have sent the two of you on a mission. I will pretend to still be Star Killer." Padme then said bitterly, "It will not be easy to play her. I can't believe all the horrible things I have done."

"It wasn't your fault. You weren't yourself. Palpatine brainwashed you."

"And if it weren't for you two, I would still be brainwashed. Thank you for saving me."

"We wanted you back."

"And your loved ones will want you back. Return to them. If you know where the Rebellion is, go to them. Tell them what has happened and everything Killer and Vader said to you. They need to know of the Empire's plans."

"We will miss you." Leia said and she and Luke hugged Padme again.

After saying their emotional goodbyes, Padme walked them to the gates and had them escorted to a ship for takeoff.

"I don't feel right about this." Leia said as she and Luke were piloting the ship.

"Leaving Mother behind? Neither do I, but we had no choice. She would not come with us. And nothing good would come out of us staying there. We need a plan."

"I'm afraid something bad will happen to her."

"Once we come up with a plan, we can get her out of there."

* * *

Luke and Leia finally reached the Rebellion. Everyone was relieved to see them. When Han saw Leia, he ran to her and hugged her tightly. Leia wept in his arms.

"I am so glad you're alright. I was so worried. I heard that Vader and Killer captured you and Luke, and that they were going to kill you tomorrow. I was plotting a way to rescue you. How did you two escape?"

Luke and Leia looked at each other. "It's a long story." Luke said.

"Well tell us! We want to hear all about it." A Rebel said.

"Uh, well, we managed to confound one of the guards and made a narrow escape."

"Did they torture you?"

"Not really. We were locked up in a room."

"If you don't mind, we need to talk to Han alone." Leia said.

Everyone left.

"Where are my parents?" Leia asked Han.

"They're with Obi-Wan. They told me they had a plan to save you, but they refused to go into it."

"Do you have any way to contact them?"

"Yes. Do you want me to send for them?"

"Yes, please."

Han gave Leia a quick kiss before he left.

* * *

Vader searched Mustafar but could not find Obi-Wan anywhere, nor could he sense his presence. _Where was the old man?_ Vader had not been to Mustafar since his duel with Obi-Wan and the confrontation from his wife. There were too many bitter memories at this place that Vader always wanted to avoid this planet. Vader sensed that Obi-Wan sent him here on purpose. He wanted him to remember. He wanted him to suffer.

Vader refused to think about the friendship he once had with Obi-Wan, no matter if the man wanted to bring it up himself. That friendship was from another life, a long time ago. Anakin was gone. Vader never wanted to think of him again.

"Where are you, old man?" Vader muttered. Obi-Wan was nowhere to be seen. Was this a trap? Did Obi-Wan lure him here to...

Vader froze.

Obi-Wan tried to get him away from his family. That must mean he went to rescue Luke and Leia. Vader then sensed that something was off. Something was not right. He had to get back home. He never should have came here in the first place. Vader went back to his ship and took off.

* * *

Han returned to Luke and Leia. "I informed your parents that you are back here and safe. They were relieved and they're on their way right now."

"Thank you, Han." Leia said appreciatively.

"Of course, anything for you. I'm just so happy you're alright." Han kissed Leia again.

"There's something we need to tell you." Leia said.

"What is it?"

"It's quite a story and it's going to be difficult for you to believe."

"You can tell me anything."

"Well, remember when I told you that I was adopted and that my real parents died a long time ago."

"Yes."

"They're alive."

"Your parents?"

"Yes. Star Killer and Darth Vader are my parents."

Han's eyes widened in shock. "No, that can't be."

"I couldn't believe it myself at first, but it is true."

"How do you know? Did they tell you? And how is this possible?"

"Darth Vader used to be a Jedi named Anakin Skywalker."

"Skywalker?" Han turned to Luke.

"I'm Leia's twin brother." Luke said.

Han looked astonished at this and listened as Leia continued to speak.

"Anakin turned to the dark side when Palpatine promised him a power to save our mother who he thought would die at childbirth. He then became Darth Vader and turned evil. Our mother was a Senator named Padme Amidala. She fell into a coma after giving birth to us. Obi-Wan hid her on the moon of Endor. She woke up recently and Palpatine found her. He brainwashed her and she went under the alias Star Killer."

"So that woman is your mother?" Han asked, shocked.

"Yes. But we broke her out of the Emperor's spell. She's back to Padme Amidala and she freed us."

"How did you get her to return?"

Leia explained everything that happened on Coruscant as Han listened, stunned by what Leia revealed.

"I can't believe Vader is your father and that the two of you are twins."

"It was hard for us to accept it too. But right now, we need to save our mother and get Vader to come back to the good side." Luke said.

"Do you think you can get Vader to do that? That man may be your father but he is twisted and evil. I think the two of you should stay away from him."

"There is still good in him. I know it." Luke said.

"There cannot be any good in that monster, not after all that he has done."

"I know Vader is cruel and evil. But that is Vader. There still has to be an ounce of Anakin Skywalker within him, and if we can only bring that out."

"Kid, I know that he is your father and you want to believe that. But you just have to look at the reality. Vader is just too evil."

* * *

Vader returned to the mansion on Coruscant. He hurriedly ran into the house and saw his wife sitting on an armchair in the living room.

"Star, are you alright?"

His wife looked at him, bewildered by Vader's panic state. But there was something different about her, something that was very off. She did not seem the same.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said. "What's going on?"

Vader went to hug his wife and noticed that she was quite stiff in his arms. "My love, what's wrong? You seem different."

Padme turned away. She was not ready to face him yet. But here he was. "I'm just a little tired."

"Why? You got plenty of sleep last night."

Padme folded her arms. It was too hard to be in the same room as Vader. She wanted to get away from this place. But she knew she had to stay for Luke and Leia. She did not want to fail them as a mother again. "I don't know. Perhaps I didn't get as much sleep as I wanted to."

"There is something wrong. I can feel it. Why are you looking away from me?" Vader said sharply.

"Nothing is wrong." _Everything is wrong_, Padme thought to herself.

"You are lying."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Was Obi-Wan here?"

Padme turned sharply to look at Vader. She blinked and said, "No. Why do you think he was?"

"I sense he is up to something."

"Maybe he knows about Luke and Leia being here."

"You don't seem to be worried about that."

"Well, are you?"

"I am not going to allow him to take away our children again."

"I know that. I trust you, which is why I am not worried."

Vader still looked at Padme suspiciously. "Where's Luke and Leia?"

"I sent them on a mission."

"What mission? They have their execution tomorrow."

"I know. I asked them to go to Dantooine to see if there are any clues as to where Kenobi might be. They will be back here tonight."

"There's something you are keeping from me."

"I am being honest." Padme said coolly. It was getting harder to shield her emotions from Vader.

"You have been acting very impassive until now. I am sensing some bitterness from you." Vader grabbed her arm as Padme yanked it away harshly.

"You are not Star Killer anymore, are you?" Vader said.

Padme didn't answer, but glared at Vader.

"You are Padme Amidala."

Padme didn't bother denying it. "And if I am? Is that a problem? Do you not like me as Padme?"

"Where are Luke and Leia?" Vader demanded.

"I'll never tell." Padme said coldly.

"You will tell me where my children is." Vader said menacingly.

"MY children! And you have already caused enough damage in their lives! I will not let you turn them into Sith lords. I don't care what I have to do to keep them away from you, but I will be damned if I let you go near them again!"

"What made you change?"

"It was your precious master that brainwashed me! Luke and Leia broke me out of his spell!"

"You were under a spell all this time?"

"Yes! Did you really think I would give in to your cruel and evil ways myself?!"

"Did Obi-Wan take the twins?"

"Why do you keep bringing him up? Are you jealous? You thought I brought him to Mustafar to kill you. Well you know what, I wish he had killed you! My children and I would be better off with you dead! Obi-Wan would have kept us safe. He is a far better man than you!"

Vader slapped Padme hard across the face as she fell onto the floor. Padme touched her face where it was still stinging.

"You better tell me where Luke and Leia went." Vader said, coldly.

"Or what? You're going to choke me again?!"

Vader pulled Padme from her hair off the floor and clasped his hands on her throat. Padme stared at him, startled.

"Yes!"

Padme struggled and screamed as Vader's hands tightened around her neck.

* * *

**I'm sorry that I have not updated in awhile. I definitely wanted to have this chapter up sooner than now. But I had been super busy since school started again and I also had computer problems for awhile. But I am not abandoning this story and I plan on updating quicker next time. Please leave me some reviews. Coming up soon, we will find out why Obi-Wan lured Vader to Mustafar though you can probably guess, Luke will be in danger, and Leia and Vader will be trapped somewhere together. **


	12. Chapter 12

Padme continued to gasp as Vader's hands tightened. Vader suddenly flashed back to a similar moment on Mustafar. This was how he lost her and his children in the first place. Vader quickly released Padme who gasped for breath. She backed up from Vader and glared at him.

"I'm sorry." Vader said in a low voice.

"You're sorry?!" Padme exclaimed. "It's too late. You've ruined everything!"

"No, I haven't! You did when you allowed our children to leave."

"I am their mother. I have to protect them, especially after all that I have done to them."

"And I'm their father. They were not in danger from me."

"Yes they were! You were trying to make them Sith lords. And if you think I will let Palpatine go near them, you're mistaken. The plans you had for them, they were sick! You are sick!"

"Enough!" Vader grabbed Padme's arm and took her into the next room. He closed the door and pushed her down on a couch. "You will be staying here!"

Padme pulled her hair back and said, "You're locking me up?"

"For the time. I am going to find our children and bring them back here. What will happen to you will be decided afterwards." Vader then exited the room and locked the door.

Frustrated, Padme ran to the door and banged on it. "You leave our children alone!"

There was no response. Padme was alone.

Vader strolled down the hallway with purpose. He knew what he had to do, what actions needed to be taken. He was going to contact Palpatine, find Obi-Wan and kill him, and then find his children. Vader went to his droid and flicked on the hologram of Palpatine.

"What is it, Lord Vader?" Palpatine asked with his hood covering his face.

"We have a problem." Vader responded.

"I sensed something was wrong."

"Padme has broken out of your hypnosis."

"I knew she would eventually."

"You did?"

"Yes. But it is of no concern. You have found the twins. That was the only purpose of Padme. We no longer need her. She has given the information we wanted."

I need her a lot more than that, Vader thought to himself. "The twins have escaped."

Palpatine seethed. "How?"

"Padme allowed them to go."

"That woman has always gotten in my way, since was a naive young girl. But no matter. Find them, Vader. And bring them back. We must transform them to the dark side. They are a threat."

"What of Padme? I would like her to return as Star Killer. Can you hypnotize her again?"

Palpatine grinned. "Yes. I will come to Coruscant right now and do it. In the meantime, you must do what I ask."

"I will find them, my lord."

* * *

Bail and Breha threw their arms around Leia and squeezed her tight when they arrived. Leia sobbed in their arms. She was afraid she was never going to see them again.

"I'm so sorry we never told you the truth." Bail said. "We knew we had to one day. But we were just trying to protect you from Vader."

"It's okay. I understand. I'm just still in shock about it all." Leia said.

"Where's Obi-Wan?" Luke asked.

"He is busy. He knows everything that has happened. He is trying to take care of it." Bail said.

"How? What is he doing?"

"I cannot really say. He hasn't even told me everything. But he is trying to keep Vader away from you."

"How come he didn't try to get Leia and I out from Vader's mansion or rescue Mother?"

"He did. How do you think you managed to break your mother out of Palpatine's spell and left?"

"Leia had a music box that belonged to Mother. That broke her out of the spell."

"And were you able to do that with Vader there?"

"No, we waited until he left. He had something to take care of."

"And what do you think that something was?"

Luke blinked. "Are you saying Obi-Wan had something to do with Vader leaving?"

"He sent Vader a hologram asking him to meet him on Mustafar. That was just to get him away from you. Obi-Wan knew you and Leia could break Padme out of the spell. He knew everything that was going on. He may be old, but the force is strong in him."

"Well, I hope Obi-Wan knows how to break Vader away from the dark side."

Leia looked from Luke to her father to see his reaction to Luke's wish.

Bail put his hand on Luke's shoulder and said with sympathy, "Son, I know you want that. But, Obi-Wan had tried before to bring him back. And this was when Vader just became the monster he became. Vader is too lost in his ways. I don't think anyone can bring Anakin back."

* * *

Vader saw the small hut from afar. He was finally here. His old home. Tatooine. Vader blocked all the memories of this place. He never wanted to return here. He never wanted to remember his old life, his childhood, his mother...He dismissed the life of Anakin Skywalker a long time ago. He was no longer that man. He was Darth Vader, a powerful Sith lord and a ruler of the galaxy. But his son, his only son lived a piece of that life. He was raised here, by his mother's stepson and daughter-in-law. This was where his mother was buried. He returned her here to her home, a life she had while he was away training to be a Jedi.

Vader never visited his stepbrother or his sister-in-law since he joined the dark side. He wanted no reminder of his past life. But Vader had no choice. He remembered that Luke told him that all this time, he was being raised by Owen and Beru. Vader knew Luke wouldn't return here, but he could find clues as to where he or Obi-Wan could be. He knew Obi-Wan had been living here. Obi-Wan would stay close to Luke. He might be on this planet right now. This was the place to start searching for Obi-Wan and his children.

Vader reached the hut. The door was left opened. Vader stepped in and examined the place. Everything looked the same. Vader remembered learning his mother's condition when he first came here. He remembered the conversation he had with his stepbrother once in this very place. It was during the Clone Wars and Owen was concerned for Anakin's safety. He wanted him to return to Tatooine and help him take care of the farm. This was after the death of Cliegg Lars, Owen's father. Anakin returned to Tatooine to pay his respects. Cliegg Lars was married to his mother and freed her from slavery. Anakin felt grateful to the man and attended his funeral. Owen had married Beru by then. That was the last time he saw them.

Beru entered the room from the kitchen and her eyes startled when she saw Vader. The woman had aged, Vader noticed. Her blonde hair was now gray.

Beru screamed and dropped the tray of food she was holding. Owen hurried in to see what was wrong and stared when he saw the dark figure that entered their house.

"Hello Owen. Beru. I am Lord Vader."

The two farmers stared at their former family member.

"W-what are you doing here?" Owen asked, in shock.

Vader moved closer. "I think you know."

"Have you come here to see Mother's grave?"

Vader quickly turned away. He felt a pain in his heart, but he never wanted to admit to anyone or himself that his mother's death still haunted him.

"I have come here because I know you have been taking care of Luke. And I want to know where he is now." Vader said.

Owen and Beru looked at each other, horrified. Vader finally found out. "How did you know?" Owen asked.

"Never mind that. Just tell me where he is now."

"I don't know. We haven't seen Luke in days. He has been hiding from you and your wife."

"You must have some idea of where he would hide."

"No, we don't. Luke had always lived with us here on Tatooine. He left to join the Rebellion. We have no idea where the Rebellion is or where Luke is now. He never told us. We disagreed with his decision. We wanted him to stay here, where he was safe."

"You kept my son away from me all these years!" Vader said angrily.

Owen held Beru's hand as she stared at the masked man in fright. "Will you kill us?" Owen asked.

Vader took a moment to answer. "No."

Beru breathed in relief and said, "Thank you."

"I am sparing your lives because my mother loved you and you took care of Luke. You are simple middle-aged farmers in the Outer Rim. You mean nothing to the Empire. But if you aid Luke in hiding and I find out, I will not be as lenient."

Owen and Beru said nothing to this.

"Where is Obi-Wan?" Vader asked.

"Right here."

Vader turned around and saw Obi-Wan standing at the doorway with a grim expression. Beru clutched Owen's hand as she looked from Vader and Obi-Wan in fear.

"Kenobi, what are you doing here?" Owen asked, sharply.

"I came to see the two of you. I didn't expect to find company." Obi-Wan said, not taking his eyes off of Vader.

"No doubt he came to fill on what's happening with Luke." Vader said, not taking his eyes off Obi-Wan either.

"What's going on with Luke?" Beru asked fearfully.

"I was going to tell you that Vader had imprisoned Luke, but he escaped." Obi-Wan said.

"What do you want with Luke?" Beru asked Vader.

"I want to reclaim him as my son and have him rule by my side. That is where he belongs." Vader answered.

"His destiny does not belong to you." Obi-Wan said simply.

"He and Leia are my children! They belong to me!"

"Leia?!" Owen asked.

"Leia is Luke's twin sister." Obi-Wan answered.

"Luke has a twin sister?!" Beru asked, incredously.

"Yes."

"Why were we not informed of this? Why wasn't she given to our care?" Owen asked furiously. He had no idea Shmi had a granddaughter.

"We had to separate Luke and Leia so that if one of them was found, the other would be safe. Vader didn't know his wife was having twins. I didn't tell you two because I was afraid you would go looking for her. She has been raised by Bail and Breha Organa. She was well taken care of."

"Do you see what you did to our family?!" Owen asked Vader angrily.

"I've heard enough from you, Owen. I will deal with Obi-Wan on my own." Vader said.

"Then let us not disturb these people any further. We will take this someplace else." Obi-Wan said.

"As you wish."

* * *

Padme paced back and forth in the room she was trapped in, trying to figure out how to escape. She couldn't believe all that has happened. Her husband turning to the dark side, democracy dead, children separated, being in a coma...How did her fate become so horrible?

The door opened. Padme turned around and was astonished and horrified to see who it was. "You?!"

* * *

Obi-Wan and Darth Vader were facing each other on a sanded mountain. Both of their lightsabers were out.

"This will be the end of you." Vader said.

"You said that last time." Obi-Wan replied.

"I have grown stronger since the last time. You on the other hand has grown old. You are no match for me, my former master."

"We'll see."

Vader striked his lightsaber at Obi-Wan, but the old man blocked it with his own. Back and forth, the lightsabers clashed, neither of them able to outwin the other.

"I suppose Padme's return hasn't broken you away from the dark side. Not that I expected it would." Obi-Wan said.

The mention of his wife infuriated Vader to no end and he striked harder at that point. Obi-Wan, anticipating Vader's anger, managed to block the blow.

"You failed to keep her away." Vader grumbled.

"I know that." Obi-Wan said sadly. "But you were my greatest failure of all."

"That does not bother me. Nothing you say means anything. The Jedi are nothing but enemies."

"You were once a Jedi yourself. And a great one, I may add."

"I was weak. I allowed myself to be manipulated and tricked by you all. But that no longer matters. I am a ruler of the galaxy and one of the most powerful beings."

"You allowed yourself to be manipulated and tricked by Palpatine because you couldn't control your emotions and confusion. And you are nothing but a slave to him, doing his deeds and believing you are receiving a lot in return."

"I have more now than I ever did as a Jedi!"

"I'm sure you believe that. But that is where you are wrong. You had a wife and a future. You destroyed that."

"It is you that has taken that away from me!"

"Then why am I sensing guilt from you?"

"There is no guilt."

* * *

"Here, I thought Vader was the most fearsome being in the galaxy. But now he is my father and it seems he is more complicated than I thought." Leia said to Luke and Han.

"Do you believe there is any good in him?" Han asked.

Leia shook her head slowly. "I don't know. He is not as one-dimensional as I used to think. Whenever I would look at him, I just saw evil. Now that he is my father and I know he used to be a hero...well, I still know he is evil but I can see that it's not as black and white."

Luke said, "He is conflicted. I can sense it."

"I never felt he was conflicted since I've known him. He only seemed evil to me." Leia said.

"Mistress Leia?" Threepio entered.

"Yes?"

"You are needed in the main chamber."

"Okay. I will be back." Leia said to Han and Luke and followed Threepio out.

* * *

"Perhaps I was wrong about you." Obi-Wan said. "It wouldn't be the first time though. Maybe there is still some good in you. You seem conflicted."

"I am not conflicted." Vader said firmly as he continued to aim.

"After all these years, you are still in love with Padme. Palpatine was never able to take that away from you, was he?"

"Padme always belonged to me. It is your fault that we have been separated all this time. You turned her against me."

"As I said before, you did that yourself. Did you really think she would love you after all the horrible things you have done?"

"She would have seen things the way I did if you hadn't brainwashed her."

"I did not brainwash her. I told her the truth and she was horrified. Neither of us could understand how you could hurt her the way that you did."

Vader furiously striked again but was blocked by Obi-Wan.

"You can still do the right thing. Turn away from the dark side."

"Never. I am strong in the dark side. I destroyed most of the Jedi. And Luke and Leia will be my apprentices. We will rule this galaxy together as a family and you will not be able to stop us, old man. You fool! Do you think I don't see through your tricks and manipulations?"

"Apparently you don't see through the tricks and lies of Palpatine."

All of a sudden, both Obi-Wan and Vader stopped fighting as a vision entered their heads. It was of Palpatine.

_"Young Skywalker, if you want to save your Mother, you know what must be done. Join the dark side."_

_Luke looked frightened as he looked in the corner behind Palpatine. His mother was on the floor with tears streaming down and blood over her. She was weak and frightened._

"No!" Vader shouted as he felt the pain of his wife and his son. "Palpatine lied. He said he would bring her back as Star Killer."

"Of course he told you that." Obi-Wan said, shaken by what he just saw. "But Palpatine knows she would only be in the way. And he knows he can use her to get to Luke."

"I will kill him!" Vader said angrily. "He will not get away with this!"

"First focus on saving your wife and son if you value their lives!"

"I do! And I will save them! And I will kill Palpatine too!"

"Do you have any idea where they could be?"

"No. There are not on any Imperial ship. They're hidden somewhere."

"Luke is not with him yet."

"What do you mean?" Vader asked sharply.

"I mean the vision we saw is of the future. But Palpatine does have Padme right now. We must find them."

Vader felt terrified. "Do you know where Luke is right now?"

"Yes. But I will not tell you."

Vader was angry again. "My son is in danger and you will not tell me where he is?!"

"The way you are, you are just as dangerous to him as Palpatine is."

"I am trying to save them!"

"And then what? You still want them to join the dark side?"

"I will do what I must for my family."

"Then you will not hear nothing from me."

"Do you not want them to be saved?"

"I will find Luke on my own and help them myself."

"You know you will never be able to find Palpatine on your own. You would need me."

"Are you suggesting we work together?"

Vader hesitated before responding. "It doesn't seem as if I have a choice."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Are you beginning to question the dark side?"

Vader turned away. "You were right about Palpatine. I never should have trusted him. I see that now. As far as what I think of the dark side, I am not focused on that. Right now, we must work together to save Padme and Luke. That's my top priority."

Obi-Wan studied Vader carefully and could see that he meant what he said. "Then for once again, we are on the same page."

Obi-Wan closed his lightsaber and Vader did the same as well. Partners again, they were. And it felt odd to both of them. Vader remembered what it was like to be friends with Obi-Wan. Did he make a mistake to turn away from that? He was beginning to wonder.

* * *

Luke and Han continued talking, until all of a sudden Luke felt a sharp pain. He placed his hand on his forehead and sat down.

"What's wrong?" Han asked.

"I don't know. I see something." Luke said as he winced in pain. And then all of a sudden he heard a cruel laughter and a cry.

"Mother?" Luke whispered and he could see the image of his mother on the floor covered in blood and in pain. And standing over her was the evil face of the Emperor.

"No." Luke said.

"What is it?" Han asked.

"It's Mother. The Emperor has her somewhere. She's in pain. She could die. I have to go to her."

"How do you know this?"

"I can see it. A vision. I know it's real. I must go to her."

Luke got up and was ready to bolt out until Han called after him.

"Wait Luke! It's too dangerous!"

"I have no choice!"

"Then I'm coming with you!"

"No, you can't. Stay here with Leia. You can't get involved in this."

"Don't be absurd, kid. You need my help. I'm a good pilot, remember? I'm coming with you."

"What about Leia?"

"She can stay here where she's safe."

Luke hesitated before saying, "Fine."

* * *

Obi-Wan and Vader walked across the deserted mountain side by side. It was extremely awkward for the once close friends and now sworn enemies. Both of them were extremely quiet with their minds racing, worrying about Padme and getting to Luke on time.

"My visions always come true." Vader suddenly said. He wasn't sure if he was talking to Obi-Wan or if he was talking to himself.

"We do not know if they will die." Obi-Wan said firmly, unsure if he was trying to reassure his former apprentice or if he was trying to state a fact.

"The last time I had this kind of vision..." Vader started slowly.

"Yes?" Obi-Wan asked curiously. And when Vader didn't respond, he asked, "What do you mean 'this kind of vision?'"

"Of someone in trouble. Someone I love..."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Are you referring to your mother?" He was surprised that Vader was bringing up his former life. He was convinced that Vader had let all of that go. But perhaps the return of Padme and his children had changed that. He never thought he would see a glimpse of Anakin again. He had eventually come to see Vader as a separate being, a monster he hated and wanted destroyed, not the young man who was like his younger brother.

"I was talking of Padme. But yes, I did have visions of my mother suffering before she died."

Obi-Wan continued to walk in silence as Vader continued.

"She was screaming in pain, calling out my name. But I was nowhere near to help. She was giving birth to our children and then her eyes closed. I thought she was going to die."

"Padme did not die. She fell into a coma. She was so weak."

"I see that now!" Vader snapped, but then regained his composure. "I was so sure she was going to die. That was why I turned to the dark side."

Obi-Wan stopped suddenly as this new information passed onto him. He could not hide his shock. "Excuse me? That was why you turned to the dark side? I do not understand."

Vader stopped walking too but did not turn to face Obi-Wan. He gazed up at the horizon as the suns were beginning to set down and it was getting dim. "Palpatine promised me that I would find the power to save Padme if I turned to the dark side. He said the power to cheat death was a power only learned through the dark side of the force."

"And you believed this?" Obi-Wan asked incredously.

Vader shut his eyes as he began to remember the scars of his past. He swore he would never go back there, but the current circumstances were forcing him to. "I went to Yoda for help, help about these visions. Yoda filled me on more Jedi stuff, how I had to let go of my fears. He did not understand that I was in love with Padme and I would do anything for her. I could not let her die. I had to do anything and when Palpatine promised me I could save her--"

"You accepted his request." Obi-Wan finished as he sighed, now beginning to understand the struggle that Anakin had went through when he joined the dark side. He had never truly understood what sent Anakin over. He always knew Anakin was no ordinary Jedi. He had anger, possessiveness, jealousy, arrogance, and a dangerous amount of passion. All of those traits were warning signs, but they have never seemed enough to Obi-Wan to explain his turn to the dark side. He knew Anakin was compassionate and full of love. But now that he learned his true reason of leaving the Jedi ways, Obi-Wan now understood. And it did not make him feel angry at his former apprentice. It made him feel sad. He was sad that he was not there for Anakin when he was having those visions, that he could not have helped or give him the guidance he needed.

Obi-Wan never thought there would be a day where he would have this conversation with Vader, where he would learn his true reasons of joining the dark side. But here they were, on a deserted mountain on Tatooine, with the same goals, having this discussion. And then a flicker of hope came upon Obi-Wan. Maybe Vader could be saved after all.

"It's still not too late to turn away." Obi-Wan said.

"What?"

"You can turn away from Palpatine."

"Are you telling me to denounce the dark side?"

"Well, what do you think? Don't you see now what it has cost you? Don't you see the lies you have fallen for? All of that turmoil that has been within you all these years! Weren't you happy the way you were before?"

Vader knew instantly that Obi-Wan was right. Palpatine had tricked him and was now hurting Padme. And he did not have to live without his family all these years if he had not turned to the dark side. The suns were slipping down further as these realizations dawned on him. The sky was getting darker as Vader was returning to the lighter side.

"Who am I now?" He asked.

Obi-Wan took a cautious step forward and said, "I don't know. That is something you need to figure out yourself."

Vader turned to face the old man, the man who was like his father and who trained him since his early age. This was his best friend, the Jedi he had all his adventures with.

"I betrayed you." Vader said quietly to Obi-Wan, unsure if this was his apology.

Obi-Wan nodded and said, "Yes, you did. But I am also to blame. I have not trained you properly nor did I always keep my eyes opened to your conflicted feelings. I could have been a better Master."

"What happens now?"

"What you do for yourself is now up to you. But we do not want Padme to be in Palpatine's clutches no more, nor do we want Luke to make the same mistakes you made. I think we should concentrate on saving them first before we decide on anything else."

"You're right." Vader agreed.

Now with a mutual understanding, the two men walked together across the mountain.

* * *

Padme, beaten up, was lying down on the floor. She was barely conscious, but her thoughts were on her children. She hoped that where ever Luke and Leia were right now, they were safe. She knew Palpatine had sinister plans for them. She briefly thought of Vader and wondered if he knew what was going on and what he he would make of all this. She also wondered if Obi-Wan would be able to save her again.

Padme was too weak and too hurt to get up. Her eyes remained closed but she could hear Palpatine talking to someone. She tried her best to listen to the conversation.

"My lord, we have found the Rebel base."

"Good work, Bounty Killer." The cold voice of Palpatine said. "You know what to do now."

Padme's eyes squeezed tightly. Her children were in serious danger.

* * *

Leia returned back to her room and was surprised to see Han and Luke gone. She left and walked down the hallways to see if they went to another room, when all of a sudden, she heard a loud noise. Leia gasped as she felt the ground beneath her shook. Again, a loud noise passed over and the ground shook more violently this time. Leia almost lost her balance and then the alarm bell rang. She knew what that meant. The Empire was here. They had found them. Leia closed her eyes. She hoped that Vader was nowhere near. She did not want him to find her.

* * *

Vader and Obi-Wan continued walking across the mountain when Vader suddenly stopped. He sensed something.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Can you feel that?" Vader asked.

Obi-Wan felt that something was wrong, something dangerous was around. "Sand people." He said. "They're near us."

Vader felt angry at the mention of them. Sand people had killed his mother.

A loud screech of the sand people came close by. Vader and Obi-Wan turned to the sound of it. And then from a nearby rock, one of the sand people jumped out with a stick and struck Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan lost his balance but managed to get back up before the tusken raider could strike another blow. Vader ignited his lightsaber and cut off the tusken raider's arm. The raider screeched in pain and fell to the ground. However, more sand people started to arrive and were popping out from random places, surrounding the two men.

Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber as well and joined Vader in the fight against them. Vader was furious about this. He did not have time to fight sand people when his wife and son were in danger. He and Obi-Wan were able to keep the sand people at bay, but it was getting harder as there were so many of them and more kept coming.

Obi-Wan could feel Vader's anger and knew he hadn't completely left the dark side. He was fighting out of his hatred for the sand people and Obi-Wan felt troubled by this. Would Vader ever become Anakin again?

It seemed a long time that Vader was fighting the tusken raiders. There were so many of them and they were all attacking from different corners. Still, he had not been struck yet and had killed hundreds already. This did not scare the rest away as they were all territorial about their mountain. Vader saw on the other side Obi-Wan fighting with a bunch of the sand people. He looked tired and was starting to slow down. Vader realized that he would not be able to keep at it longer. There were too many of them and Obi-Wan was too old. Vader noticed that he was sliding towards the edge of the mountain. It would not be long before he fell.

Vader hurried to the other side and attacked a tusken raider from behind, just as he was about to stab Obi-Wan. However, he was not prepared when another tusken raider nearby completed the task. Just as the tusken raider Vader killed fell to the ground, another had stabbed Obi-Wan.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vader screamed out as he watched the old man fall off the mountain and to his doom. And as it happened, memories of Obi-Wan and all the good times they had together flashed into Vader's mind. He turned to the tusken raider that killed Obi-Wan and stabbed him quickly with his lightsaber. With more ferocity than before, Vader striked at all the tusken raiders so hard and so fast, that finally the rest of the sand people gave up in fear and left.

Finally, Vader was all alone on the mountain and he finally realized he no longer wanted to be part of the dark side again. It was not what his friend, Obi-Wan, wanted.

Vader continued the rest of his journey alone and in grief.

* * *

"This is pretty far out. Are you sure this is where they are?" Han asked as he piloted the ship. Luke was telling him where to go by following his senses.

"Yes, I can feel my mother. We are getting closer." Luke said.

After several moments, they came across Geonosis and Luke told Han to stop.

"She's here." Luke said.

"Are you certain?" Han asked.

"Yes, I can feel it. I feel her pain."

"Alright. I'll land."

Han landed the ship on the sanded planet near an old droid factory.

"Do you know where we can find her?"

Luke closed his eyes and focused on his mother. She was lying down on the sand in an opened area. Palpatine was before her, standing, waiting for something.

"She's in an arena. Palpatine knows I'm here. We have to be careful."

* * *

Leia frantically searched the entire floor for Luke and Han but couldn't find them anywhere. She was getting worried. Had they already left or did something happen to them? The walls were beginning to collapse and Leia hoped that Luke and Han weren't under any debris.

"Luke! Han!" Leia screamed out in panic.

Another violent shook. And Leia fell to the ground. At that moment, a huge chunk of the wall broke off and was coming right at Leia. She shut her eyes and braced herself for the hit, but then realized nothing happened. Leia looked up and to her amazement, the broken pieces of the wall were floating in air. They then shifted another direction and fell to the ground, out of Leia's way. Strong arms then grabbed Leia's and pulled her to her feet. She turned around and gasped when she saw herself facing Darth Vader, once again.

Leia immediately tried to break from Vader's grasp, but he was too strong.

"Let me go!" She yelled.

"Calm down!" Vader answered.

"I said let me go!"

"Not until you calm down."

Leia stopped struggling and glared at her father. Finally, Vader let her go.

"Are you alright?" He asked in concern.

Leia took a step back and said, "If you're concerned about me, you wouldn't be doing all of this."

"I'm not behind this invasion."

"I don't believe you."

"I'm telling the truth. I had no idea when I came here that the Empire had found you."

"You're in charge of the Empire!"

"I didn't know the Empire found the Rebellion. I was not informed. I came here to find you and Luke."

"How did you find us?"

"Obi-Wan told me where you were."

Leia looked at her father incredously. "Obi-Wan would never tell you that."

"He did because Luke is in grave danger. We have to help your brother!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you know where Luke is?"

"I wouldn't tell you if I did."

Vader was getting tired with his daughter. He didn't have time for this. "Leia, I know you don't trust me. I know you hate me even. But I am telling you Luke is in grave danger from the Emperor. Palpatine has your mother kidnapped and Luke is going to try to find her."

Leia was horrified. "What? The Emperor has my mother?!"

"Yes. And Luke will find her. I had a vision of this. That is why I came here, to warn Luke."

The walls were continuing to collapse but Leia wasn't paying attention. "I can't find Luke anywhere."

Vader sighed. "He's already left. He went to find your mother."

Leia placed her hand on her chest. "Oh no! Han went too then. That's why they weren't here when I came back."

Vader held out his gloved hand. "Come on! I need to get you out of here."

Leia looked at Vader's hand in disgust. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Leia, we don't have time for this! I'm trying to save you!" Vader yelled impatiently.

"I don't need your saving! I want nothing to do with you!"

"Leia, I promise you I am not going to kidnap you this time. I just want to get you out of here. I am not Darth Vader anymore."

"What does that mean?!"

"I left the dark side. I am Anakin again."

Leia squinted her eyes in suspicion. "Why should I believe that? You'd say anything to get me to come with you."

"Leia, I know you hate me and you have every right to. But I am Anakin again and I just want to get you out of here. After that, you can do whatever you want. I will not hold you against your will."

Leia looked at her father, trying to see if he was telling her the truth. Another loud crash came behind her and shook Leia out of her thoughts. She realized she had no choice and grabbed Anakin's hand. Anakin took her hand and led her out of the room and down the halls where they both ran.

Anakin and Leia fled to Anakin's ship as it took off, away from the battle.

"Where are we going?" Leia asked.

"Where are your adopted parents? Are they back there with the Rebellion?" Anakin asked.

"No. They went back to Alderaan. They had matters to take care of there."

"Then I am bringing you to Alderaan."

"What about Luke and Mother?"

"I will find them once you're safe."

"I want to find them too."

"No. You are not to get involved with this."

"You can't tell me that! Luke is my brother and I want to help my mother too."

"Palpatine is dangerous. I am not going to let him hurt you too."

"What changed? Palpatine was your beloved master."

Anakin took a moment to respond. "He hurt Padme. He lied to me all these years."

"Where's Obi-Wan?"

Anakin didn't answer.

"Well?" Leia snapped at her father's silence.

"He's no longer alive."

Leia stared at her father in shock. "What?! You killed him?! I knew you were lying about changing back to your former self! You're still Darth Vader!"

"I'm not--"

"I never should have came with you. You're probably lying about Luke and Mother too! You probably have them somewhere and now you're trying to take me too!"

"No, you don't understand--" Anakin desperately tried to explain, but Leia continued with her outburst.

"You set that whole battle up back there so you can find me and take me! Where's Luke? What did you do with him?"

"I'm trying to help him!"

Leia grabbed the ship's steering and turned it the other way.

"What are you doing?!" Anakin asked angrily.

"I'm not going to let you kidnap me again!"

Leia tried to take over but Anakin pushed her hand away. The ship lost control and many of the controls burned out. The alarm bell went on as Anakin and Leia struggled with each other.

"You are going to get us killed!" Anakin shouted to Leia as she tried to free herself from Anakin.

The ship began to fall. Anakin pushed Leia hard so that she fell down onto the floor of the ship. Leia tried to get up but Anakin raised her up by the force and threw her into the room behind. He then closed the door with the force and locked her out. Leia screamed in pain and struggled to get the door opened.

Meanwhile, Anakin tried to safely land the ship on the nearest planet. It was hard to fly the ship now that most of its controls were broken. The ship was falling down on the planet at a fast speed. It was about to crash. Pieces of the ship were starting to break off. Anakin continued to try to slow the ship down, but wasn't making much success. Finally, the ship reached the ground and crashed.

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry I took so long to update. But I've been having a busy semester and I had to work on this chapter little by little. But I will finish this story, and now that I'm on break, I will have more time to work on it. In the next chapter, Luke will face Palpatine while Han tries to free Padme. **

**Please don't forget to leave me some reviews! **


	13. Chapter 13

Luke entered the arena where Palpatine stood waiting for him. Han stayed inside under the benches. The plan was for Luke to distract the Emperor so Han could take Padme away.

Palpatine turned to Luke and smiled. "Welcome, Skywalker. I have been expecting you."

Luke looked behind him to see his mother lying down on the ground and then back at the Emperor. "Let my mother go."

Palpatine smiled cruelly. "I will release your mother after you do what I ask."

"I'll never join the dark side." Luke declared.

Palpatine only laughed. "I'm certain your father thought the same once."

"You brainwashed my father!"

"I did no such thing. I opened your father's eyes to the truth. He knew the Jedi were traitorous to the Republic."

"The only traitor was you." Luke entered the arena further and circled around Palpatine so that Han would have clear access to Padme without Palpatine seeing.

Palpatine faced Luke as he shifted direction and ignored his last comment. He continued on as if they were having a normal conversation over tea. "Do you know what this place is? Your mother and father have been here once."

Luke just stared at Palpatine blankly, unsure where he was going with this. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Han slowly coming out.

"Many, many years ago, before your parents even got married, there was an event arranged here to have your parents executed along with Obi-Wan Kenobi. It was an arrangement made by the Separatists. Ferocious creatures were released into this arena and your parents were given a chance to fight. They put up a great battle considering the circumstances. And then do you know what happened? How they escaped?"

Luke saw Han inching closer to Padme. "What?"

"A Jedi warrior name Mace Windu arrived with several Jedi and they battled against the Separatists' droid army. But they were severely outnumbered. They would not have made it if it weren't for Yoda and the clones."

Luke inclined his head in surprise. Palpatine nodded his head and smiled. "Yes. That was the start of the Clone Wars. Right here in this arena, on Geonosis."

Han had an unconscious Padme in his arms and he turned away quietly, trying to escape.

"Your mother was supposed to die here all those years ago. But it was a very good thing she hadn't, for you would never have been born. Nor would your sister. However, her execution has merely been postponed. She will die now...Unless you and your sister join me."

Luke shook his head. "You will never get me or my sister. You have hurt my family enough!"

Palpatine laughed. "I can feel your anger. It will make you strong. You only have to give in to it. And then your journey will be complete."

Luke instantly remembered the warnings of Yoda and Obi-Wan about anger. That was the path to the dark side and he could not go down that path no matter what.

Han was almost out of the arena with Padme in his arms, but Palpatine sensed that something was off. He turned around and noticed Han.

"Han, run!" Luke shouted.

It was too late though. Palpatine used the force to raise Han in the air and brought him in front of her.

"Thought you could fool me, Skywalker? By bringing your friend with you? Very bold of you, I must say. But foolish." Palpatine said.

* * *

Anakin was lucky he had the mask of Vader still on when he found himself awake. He was tangled within broken wires and debris. His ship was completely ruined from the crash. He slowly sat up, sore from the fall. He looked up at the sky, wondering what planet he was on. It did not look familiar and Anakin was sure he had never been here before. His thoughts immediately shifted to Leia. He had no idea where she was or if she was alright. A painful thought came to him. Did she survive?

Anakin stood up and quickly searched through the debris, calling out his daughter's name. "Leia? Leia?!"

Finally, he found her lying down on the ground with her eyes closed and blood on her. He fell to her side and touched her face. "Leia!"

Leia stirred and Anakin was relieved that she was alive. Leia slowly opened up her eyes as she heard her name. The first thing she saw was Anakin's mask.

"Get away from me..." She muttered weakly.

Anakin lifted her up and carried her in his arms. Leia was too weak and in too much pain to fight back. Anakin moved away from the broken ship. They were in a field, Anakin noticed. There were a few trees around and large hills overhead. Anakin didn't know what civilization existed on the planet or if there was any. This concerned him greatly. If he didn't find a medical center or a place to obtain another ship, how was he going to help Leia and get themselves off the planet. How was he going to rescue Luke and Padme?

Anakin walked for what seemed like a long time. They were getting closer to the hills. Anakin laid Leia down on the ground. She was beginning to feel more awake and alert.

"How do you feel? Can you walk now?" Anakin asked Leia gently.

"I feel better. What happened?" Leia answered.

"The ship crashed. I don't know where we are or how we can get off this planet."

Leia groaned. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?! If you haven't tried to take over, this would never have happened!"

Leia stood up. "If you never took me on your ship, I wouldn't had to!"

"I was trying to save you!"

Leia snorted. "As if I would believe that."

Anakin sighed. His daughter hated him and probably always would. But he wished she would at least cooperate for now. "Listen, I know that you don't trust me and that you believe that I am still Vader. But could you at least believe that whether I am Anakin or Vader, that I don't want to see my children dead?"

"No." Leia answered stubbornly. "I can't believe that when you tortured me before and almost had me executed on your precious Death Star."

"I didn't know that you were my daughter then."

Before Leia had a chance to respond, she heard a loud howling. Both Anakin and Leia looked around to see where it was coming from. The noise came again but this time it sounded as if it was coming from more than one source. And then in a distance, they saw large black furry creatures with huge fangs running towards them.

"They don't look friendly." Leia said, alarmed. What planet had they landed on?

"Run!" Anakin shouted. And he and Leia hurried towards the hills.

There were many of them. They all looked ferocious, worse than the tusken raiders. For they didn't look like they wanted to just attack, but they were looking for meat. Anakin and Leia continued to run but the creatures were gaining speed and getting closer. There were three that were not too far behind and they looked ready to pounce on them. Anakin quickly raised them in the air and pushed them far back. The creatures seemed confused and frightened by this, but it didn't stop them from chasing their two prey. Finally, Leia and Anakin reached the hills. The hills were difficult to run up on, but Anakin and Leia tried their best, fearful of being eaten. As they got higher, they noticed that something was different. Anakin and Leia turned around and saw that the creatures were not chasing them anymore. They were all at the bottom of the hill staring at them with their yellow eyes and howling angrily. For some reason, the creatures did not want to enter the hills.

"I think we're safe as long as we're on these hills." Anakin said. And he and Leia continued through the hills, this time walking and taking their time. Soon, they couldn't see the creatures or hear them. The air was becoming misty and it was getting darker. Anakin and Leia couldn't shake the feeling that there was something ominous about these hills.

* * *

Padme was lying down in the droid factory. She was beginning to regain consciousness. Han was tied up to a pole at the side. Palpatine was facing Luke.

"Young Skywalker, if you want to save your Mother, you know what must be done. Join the dark side." Palpatine said.

Luke looked over at his mother. He didn't know how he was going to get her and Han out of this mess.

"I'll even spare your friend." Palpatine added.

"Luke, don't do it." Han warned. "Let me die. Just don't give in to Palpatine."

"I won't let that happen to you and Mother!" Luke asked.

"Don't worry about me..." Padme muttered in pain. "Save yourself."

"Mother!" Luke moved towards her direction but Palpatine stopped him and laughed.

"If you want to save your Mother, you must join me and your father."

"I'll never join you." Luke said darkly.

"Then I am afraid your mother and your friend here must die." Palpatine turned on a switch and the factory's machines turned on. Luke looked around and saw the variety of machines at work.

"On this platform is where things get crushed. There will be a machine coming down this area soon and it will crush your mother and your friend. They will be nothing anymore." Palpatine said.

"No!" Luke shouted, horrified.

Blue electric bolts shot out of Palpatine's hands and hit Luke squared in the chest. He screamed out in pain and was pushed against the wall. Luke fell down and lost consciousness.

* * *

It was dark when Leia and Anakin reached the top of the hills. Overhead, there were many more hills and they would need to get down on the other side. Hopefully, they would reach some kind of civilization.

"There's a small cave there. We can seek shelter there." Anakin said, pointing at a small opening.

Leia followed Anakin inside. It was quite dark and cold but Anakin built a fire.

"How are you feeling?" Anakin asked as he sat across from Leia over the fire.

"Horrible! I don't want to be stuck here!" Leia snapped.

"Neither do I. Luke and your mother are still in danger. I just hope I can get to them on time."

Leia rolled her eyes. "You're still sticking to that story?"

"It's not a lie! I saw it in a vision. Your mother was lying down somewhere, unconscious and beaten up. And the Emperor was threatening Luke. I'm telling the truth."

"And so what? You've just returned back to Anakin Skywalker again? All because the Emperor kidnapped your wife and son?"

"Isn't that enough? I've realized how Palpatine manipulated me all these years. I've realized how evil the dark side is."

"You are evil."

Anakin looked down. "I can't argue with you on that. I've done too many horrible things. Things I can never be forgiven for. But I have changed back. And I want to do the right thing now."

"Then why did you kill Obi-Wan?"

"I didn't kill him. You don't understand what happened. I was on Tatooine. And we did get into a lightsaber duel. I had the intent to kill him. And that's when everything changed. We both saw the vision of Palpatine holding Padme and Luke. And that's when I realized I was wrong. Obi-Wan and I wanted to warn Luke. We were both going to head over to the Rebels to find him and then...they came."

"Who are they?"

"Sandpeople." Anakin answered bitterly. "They killed my mother years ago."

Leia heard of sandpeople before. She knew they were vile and vicious. She had no idea though that they killed Anakin's mother. She never heard Vader talk about his mother. She had no idea about his family. It was always hard to imagine that Vader ever had parents considering how monstrous he was. She never considered that until now.

"The tusken raiders were battling us. Obi-Wan died in the fight. I managed to escape and then I found you."

Leia could hear the sadness in her father's voice and was surprised. Maybe he had changed. "He was a great person."

Anakin nodded in agreement. "Yes, he was. And I destroyed our friendship. We used to be close."

Leia shifted uncomfortably. She still didn't completely understand Anakin's transformation to the dark side. She knew his reasons were because he wanted to save her mother from death. But the idea of a good man like Anakin and an evil monster like Vader as the same being was confusing to her. The fact that she was sitting across from the same man that tortured her and caused her so much pain and having a conversation with him seemed surreal. If anyone told her before that one day she would sit by the fire with Vader as he opened up about his personal life, she would have thought they were crazy.

"How did you and Obi-Wan become such enemies if you were once close?" Leia asked.

Anakin sighed. "It's complicated. When I left the Jedi and joined the dark side, I was filled with anger, hatred, and lust for power. Obi-Wan meant little to me then."

"But you still loved my mother?"

"Yes, I did. Because it was all for her."

"So when you thought she died, why did you stay as Vader?" This was the part Leia couldn't understand.

"Because by then I had nothing left but power. It was too late to go back. At least that was what it seemed. Anakin was dead to me. I was a new person. I was Vader and all I cared about was power and ruling the galaxy."

Leia turned away and Anakin could see the anger in her.

"Leia, I know you're furious with me--"

"Damn straight!"

"But I do love you."

"I don't want to hear that."

"Too bad. Because I am going to tell you the truth from now on. I know you hate me. After everything Vader did to you, you have every reason, every right to. I know being your father means little to you. I know I can't make up for all the wrong I've done. You'll probably never forgive me."

"No, I won't."

"And I don't blame you for that. But please don't ever question my love for you. I do love you. You need to know that."

"No, you don't understand. It doesn't matter if I believe you or not. It doesn't matter if you love me or not. Because I don't care. I don't need nor want your love. I never did."

"Yes you did."

Leia looked at him, surprised that her father had the nerve to say that. "Excuse me?"

"When I was Vader, if I didn't love you, I would have killed you."

"You tried to!"

"That was before I knew. But once I did, I had you held at my mansion as my daughter. There was no thought of killing you then."

Leia snorted. "Oh and I suppose I'm supposed to be grateful that you've spared my life."

"Not grateful. Glad. Vader could have killed you. You've been saved by his knowledge of you being his daughter."

Leia realized Anakin was right. She hated being his daughter. But if she wasn't, he would have killed her. If he had known on the Death Star, she would have been spared from torture. As long as Vader knew she was his child, she was protected by his "love."

"Well, right now, we should just concentrate on getting off this planet and rescuing Mother, Luke, and Han. That's all that matters to me at this moment." Leia said. "I know that I must work with you in order to accomplish that so I will. But, don't think that we're ever going to have a meaningful relationship. This is as civil as we're going to be."

Anakin couldn't help but feel hurt by Leia's rejection. But at least she agreed to work with him against Palpatine. "I understand."

Leia gave a slight nod to seal the deal. "So, after we save them, what are you going to do with the Empire?"

Anakin gave a little laugh. "Well, I haven't given much thought to that yet. But, I will rid of Palpatine and denounce my power. I want this galaxy to become a democracy again."

"I suppose Luke was right."

"About what?" Anakin asked, curiously.

"He believed there was still good in you and that you can be returned."

"And now do you believe me?"

"I do. But that doesn't change how I feel about you. You may try to make it all up to me, but I'll never be able to forgive you ever."

"The feud you have with Vader...you won." Anakin said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"Because you have finally hurt the man you hate."

Leia ignored this and laid down. "I'm going to get some rest." She didn't care if Anakin felt sorry or hurt. She hated him and she knew she always would.

Anakin watched Leia sleep for a couple of hours. He marveled at her beauty. She was so much like Padme. He knew he would never win her love, not after everything he did. And it hurt him greatly. Padme may never forgive him either. And he couldn't blame them.

* * *

Luke woke up in a dark place. He was lying down on a cold floor, unsure where he was. He sat up and looked around him. His mother was nowhere. Neither was Han. He jogged his memory, trying to remember the last thing that happened. His mother was lying down in a droid factory. Han was tied to the pole. Palpatine turned the factory on. The machines were going to kill them!

"No!"

A laugh came from behind and out of the shadows, Palpatine walked into view.

"I see that you're finally awake." Palpatine sneered.

"Are my mother and my friend dead?" Luke asked.

"Ah, I'm afraid so. You wouldn't agree to my terms."

Luke closed his eyes. He couldn't feel it. "You're lying. They're still alive. I can feel it."

Palpatine laughed. "Good. You are strong in the force. A powerful asset you will be."

"I'll never be your puppet!"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you. Your mother and friend are in danger as we speak. It won't be long before they are crushed."

"No!"

"Yes. And you know what to do if you want to save them."

"You're right." Luke said. "I do know what to do." He took out his lightsaber and aimed at Palpatine. But Palpatine's lightning bolts were too quick for him. It hit Luke and he fell back.

Palpatine gave a roar of laughter. "Good. That was a great effort. You are indeed strong. Now use your anger and hatred and join the dark side."

Luke stood up again and reignited his lightsaber. He only needed to knock Palpatine out. Then he could go find his mother and Han.

* * *

Padme was becoming more and more alert. Luke and Palpatine were gone. She had no idea where they went. But she knew that she was going to die if she stayed here any longer.

"Are you alright?" Han asked.

Padme looked up at Han who was tied to a pole. "I can't get up." Padme said weakly.

"And I can't get out of these ropes." Han said with despair.

"Where's Luke?"

"The Emperor took him somewhere. I have no idea where they went."

Padme groaned. "Oh no...my son..."

"Padme, listen to me." Han said. "You've got to get up. You have to try. Luke needs you. Leia needs you."

"Where is Leia? Is she safe?"

"Yes, she's back with the Rebels. But if you don't get yourself out of here, Luke and Leia will lose their mother again. You can't let that happen. They need you. Please get up."

Padme tried to sit up but she was too weak and in too much pain. Her head was still spinning and she couldn't feel her limbs. "I can't feel my legs."

Han looked over at the machines. If they didn't figure out how to get out of here soon enough, they will never see Luke and Leia ever again. Han couldn't let that happen. He tried to push the ropes opened, but they were too binding,

"Padme, you need to get your strength back. Stay awake. Stay with me here."

"I'm trying..." Padme tried to move her arms. It was as if all the bones inside of her were broken. She could barely move.

"Just think of Luke and Leia. They need you."

Padme thought of her children. She knew Luke was in grave danger. And if she didn't get out of here soon, she would not be able to save her son. With all her might and willpower, she slowly forced herself up.

"That's right! You're doing it! You're doing it!"

Padme stood up and placed her hand behind her back for support. "I need to get you of those ropes." She weakly said. As she continued to move, she was regaining some of her strength back.

* * *

Early morning came as Anakin opened his eyes. He slowly sat up and looked around the cave. Leia was nowhere to be found.

"Leia?" He called out. Where could she have gone to? He was about to stand up and leave the cave to find her when Leia entered in. She was carrying pieces of fruit.

"I got us some breakfast." She simply said.

"Thank you." Anakin said as he took a plum.

Leia sat across from him and bit into her own plum. They sat in silence for awhile until Leia realized Anakin was staring at her intensely. His mask was also off.

"What?" She asked, uncomfortable.

Anakin just looked at her in wonder and said, "You're so beautiful."

Leia looked surprised and opened her mouth slightly as if to say something, but then turned away. "I don't need your compliments." She remembered him saying this before, when he kidnapped her last time, before she discovered the painful truth.

Anakin chuckled. "I know. I was just thinking...I was thinking how stupid I've been to have turned away from my chance of being a father, of screwing that up. You and Luke are a blessing to me and I love you both more than life itself."

"I don't really care. I can never forget the horrible things you have done. And you saying all of this isn't going to change that."

Anakin nodded sadly. "I understand that. I didn't expect it would. But I do want to make it all up."

"I don't think you can. You've done too much already."

Anakin stood up sharply. "What was that?" He asked with a deep frown.

Leia looked confused. "What?"

"Did you hear that? That sound?"

Leia looked around, puzzled at what was making Anakin alarmed. "What sound? I didn't hear anything unusual."

BOOM! A loud, heavy impact was heard and felt. The ground shook. Leia stood up, frightened. BOOM! It happened again. Leia and Anakin moved closer to each other, looking around. BOOM! The ground shook harder. Small rocks from the cave started to fall down. Leia clutched Anakin's hand. BOOM! Whatever it was, it was coming closer.

"What is that?" Leia whispered.

"I-I don't know." Anakin said, but he could sense that there was danger close by.

BOOM! The sounds were getting even closer. And then it was dark. Something was blocking the cave entrance. Leia and Anakin backed up as a large and hideous creature entered. Large and furry, with glowing red eyes, large fangs, and horns, it towered before them and gave a roar. Leia screamed and Anakin held her tight. The two of them now understood why those creatures down the hills did not follow them up here. This was what they were frightened of. And now Leia and Anakin were probably inside its cave, while the creature went hunting at night. Anakin took his lightsaber out and ignited it. He pushed Leia behind him as he faced the large monster.

The creature's mouth aimed at the two fresh meat, but Anakin stabbed its chest with the lightsaber. The creature roared in pain as it backed up, but it was still not defeated.

"I don't mean to be pessimistic at times like this, but I don't think that lightsaber is going to be enough." Leia stammered, frightened.

Anakin once thought he was the greatest Jedi Knight, but he failed at that. How can he still think that after everything he had done. And when he was a Sith lord, he thought he was the greatest one, greater than Darth Maul or Count Dooku, and even Palpatine himself. But he denounced the dark side. So what was he now?

The creature recovered and with more anger, he lunged at his two prey. More rocks started to fall down, and Anakin remembered that he was a father. Leia may hate him, but he was still her father and he had to protect her no matter what. With this motivation, Anakin dove his lightsaber bravely through the monster's mouth. The creature jerked his head in pain and slammed through the walls, as more heavy and larger rocks started to fall down. Anakin and Leia ducked to avoid getting hit. The creature rose again, injured, but determined to avenge his injuries. Anakin faced the monster again with his own determination. Padme and Luke were still in need of help. He could feel them. They were alive, but in pain. And he had to get to them. He will not let this monster get in his way. Anakin rose some of the rocks with the force and threw them against the creature's head. The creature backed up again, but was not close to defeated yet. It lunged angrily at Anakin, but the former Jedi slashed it again with his lightsaber. The creature winced in pain as it was bleeding, but it gave a loud and angry roar to indicate that it has not given up yet.

"It's no use." Leia said, helplessly.

The creature went for another attack, but Anakin stabbed it again. Anakin did not wait for the creature to recover itself. He moved forward and attacked it again and again. Leia watched in fear. She felt more frightened and unsafe, now that she was not behind Anakin again. It was ironic, she briefly thought in the chaos of all this, that she would feel safe from the man she used to be scared and horrified of. But here he was, trying to save her again.

Anakin was too late to sense that the creature would act out of his agony. Instead of lunging its mouth forward as Anakin expected, the creature slammed its head against Anakin, causing him to hit the wall of the cave and fall down.

"NO!" Leia screamed.

The creature then turned its attention to Leia. The fighter could wait. It was weakened after all, and here was a more vulnerable victim. Young and fresh. Leia backed up as the creature made its way to her. Her heart felt as if it was going to leap out. She wished that Tarkin and Vader had executed her on the Death Star. It would be a better death than being devoured by this monstrous creature. The creature lunged its head forward and Leia squeezed her eyes shut, making her last prayer, which was that Luke, Han, and her mother would be alright, when suddenly she felt something in her hand. Leia opened her eyes and saw Anakin's lightsaber in her hand. Her natural instincts took over as she plunged the lightsaber through the creature's mouth. The monster roared in agony and surprise, as it had been slashed again.

Leia looked over at Anakin and saw him awake, though weak. He used the force to give her his lightsaber. The creature came towards Leia again. Leia knew she was no Jedi. She was not skilled as Anakin and Luke, but it was going to be up to her now to get herself and Anakin out of this so they can save her mother and brother. Not knowing where her power and strength came from, Leia leaped up and landed on the creature's head before it could attack again. The creature shook its head hard, trying to make Leia fall off. But Leia held hard to its horn. Then, with all her might and power, she stabbed the lightsaber through its head as deep as it would go. The creature gave its final roar as it collapsed down, and finally was killed.

Leia made her way off the defeated creature and sighed in relief. She was sweating and her heart was still racing. After taking a few deep breaths, she made her way to Anakin's body.

"Are you alright?"

"Leia..." Anakin said, weakly.

"Yes, it's me. It's okay now. The monster is dead. We can get out of here now. Come on." Leia tried to help Anakin up, but he wouldn't budge.

"I can't...I'm not going to make it."

Leia shook her head in denial. "Don't say that. Just stay with me here. You can do this!"

Anakin clutched Leia's hand. "You must save your brother and your mother. They need you."

Leia realized that Anakin was seriously going to give up on himself. "No! You can't die. I can't save them without you. I need your help!"

"It's too late."

Leia couldn't control her tears from falling as she shook her head again. "No! It's not too late! I can't save Mother and Luke without you. You're the one that can find them! I don't even know where to begin searching for them!"

"You're strong in the force...I've seen it...You defeated the creature. You can save them."

"That was different! I'm not that strong! I got lucky this time! I can't fight Palpatine the way you can! It's you that can save them, not me!"

"Trust your instincts...You can find them. Just use the force. It will lead you to them. You are stronger than Palpatine. That is why he fears you."

"But I haven't been trained enough!"

"It doesn't matter...You are strong enough for this." Anakin placed his hand on Leia's cheek softly. "I'm so sorry for all that I have done."

"Don't think about that right now."

"You are extremely beautiful and gifted. I trust you. You can save them."

Leia held Anakin's hand, as if she could pass her energy into him. But Anakin's eyes closed shut.

"Father!" Leia placed her fingers onto Anakin's neck and was relieved to find a pulse. He was still alive, but he had slipped into unconsciousness. His pulse was slowing down, and Leia knew if she didn't do something fast, he would die. He needed medical attention and Leia had to get him off these hills to find a medical center, assuming if there was one on this planet that Leia already hated.

_Think, Leia, think_, she said to herself. What could she do? She then remembered how Anakin moved things with the force. Leia relaxed herself and breathed deeply. She then concentrated with her all her might and tried to remain connected with the force and Anakin. Anakin's body began to rose and Leia was astonished by her abilities. She didn't let this break her concentration and flow however and continued to move Anakin's body out of the cave. She was going to bring her father down these hills.

* * *

Han and Padme couldn't find a way out of the droid factory. All of the doors were locked and there was no way to break out. They were at least safe from the machines and they even managed to find a way to shut them all down.

"Are we going to be stuck here forever?" Padme asked, feeling hopeless.

"We can't. Luke needs our help." Han said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I just want to get out of here and find my son."

"We're going to have to wait until someone comes here. It doesn't seem as if there is a way to get out of here."

Padme shook her head in disgust. She hated the idea of waiting, but they had no choice. "I hope it won't be too late."

Han placed his hands on Padme's shoulders. "It won't be. We can't think like that. We have to remain hopeful."

Padme nodded. "You're right." She then sat down and sighed. "I can't believe any of this. All of this is caused by Palpatine. He was my advisor once. I used to trust him when I was Queen. I never thought it would come to this. My husband turned to the dark side and became one of the greatest and fearsome villains of the galaxy. I missed out on my children growing up. They were separated. I was in a coma. I was brainwashed to become evil. And now, I am trapped here in the same factory I was in years ago. And my son is in danger. And I have no idea where my daughter is and whether she is okay or not. I mean, what if Vader finds her?"

Han sat down across from Padme. "I'm not going to even pretend to understand what you're going through right now."

"I am really sorry for all the trouble I caused when I was Star Killer."

"Don't be. None of that was your fault. You were under Palpatine's spell. Luke and Leia know that too."

Padme smiled. "You really love Leia. Your eyes light up when you mention her."

Han blushed. "Well, you know, we didn't hit it off too well at first. She can be a pain sometimes. Really stubborn. I mean, no offense, I'm sure you're a wonderful woman and all, but your daughter can be quite exhausting. She's very hard-headed."

Padme grinned.

"What?" Han asked, amused but puzzled by Padme's reaction.

"It's just...the way you described my daughter...it reminded me of someone that I fell in love with, despite all of that."

"You mean Vader?"

Padme frowned. "Well, the person I like to think I have fallen for was Anakin. Vader is someone else in my eyes."

"Luke and Leia told me he turned to the dark side because he was afraid of losing you."

"Yes. He had these dreams of me dying in childbirth. And somehow, Palpatine led him to believe that by joining the dark side, he could find a power so great that it could..."

"Save you."

Padme nodded.

"I still can't believe that Vader was decent once."

"And I still can't believe that Anakin is evil now."

"I guess we both come from very different places."

"Yes, we have. But we're in the same place now with the same goals despite that. I used to believe that I would be married to Anakin forever and we would raise our family and live in a democracy. Those dreams are over now. Too much has happened, and I don't even understand all of it yet. But my purpose in life right now is to save my children."

"And I will help you. You know, all of the things I love about Leia, I can see where she gets a lot of them, including her beauty."

Padme smiled, appreciatively.

* * *

Luke fought against Palpatine's electric bolts with his own lightsaber. Palpatine seemed to be enjoying the duel. Luke grew more and more angry. The Emperor was mocking him, not taking him seriously one bit.

"You won't get away with any of this!" Luke seethed at the Sith lord.

"Good. Your anger and aggressiveness are growing, my boy. It won't be long now until you become my new apprentice."

* * *

**Please don't forget to leave me some reviews! Let me know what you all of think of the chapter and the story. Coming next, Anakin and Padme will be reunited again but things may not go smooth between them, Luke will be tempted by the dark side, and Leia and Han will be reunited as well. **


	14. Chapter 14

Leia tapped her foot lightly on the floor as she waited in the medical center for news of her father. Anakin was being treated in a room. She was still shaken from her battle with that ferocious creature. She could no longer deny that she had strength in the force. She just hoped that Anakin would stay strong and live. She was lucky that she made it off on the other side of the hill and found civilization. If Anakin survives, they can buy a new ship and leave this planet to find her mother, Luke, and Han.

"Your highness?" A droid approached her.

"Yes?" Leia responded.

"Your father is alright. He is conscious now."

Leia breathed in relief. "May I see him?"

"Right this way."

The droid led her to the room where Anakin was lying down calmly. His eyes were opened and he was no longer in his suit.

"Leia..." He said softly.

Leia moved closer to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks to you. You saved my life."

"Well, you saved mine many times now."

"I've also tried to destroy it."

Leia looked away.

"I was going to cut you up and make you die slowly and painfully while your mother who was brainwashed watched. And this was after I had already tortured you."

"Why are you saying all of this? Bringing this up, now?"

"Because I am trying to get you to see that I don't deserve to live...that you should have just left me in that cave to die."

"You dying isn't going to erase what you've done. If you want to make things better, you can live and help me save my mother and brother. They need us right now and going down memory lane isn't going to help. I've already said we need to put our differences aside and help Mother and Luke."

Anakin nodded. "You're absolutely right. We got to go find them and now."

"Are you strong enough to leave yet?"

"Yes. Let's get a ship and get off this planet."

* * *

"I really hope that Leia is doing alright. She's probably worried about Luke and me." Han said to Padme.

"She's a strong person. But she has been through so much. She's really going to need you to help get her through all of this. Finding out that Vader is her father hasn't been easy for her." Padme said.

"It couldn't have been. Vader has been her enemy all her life. I don't think she could ever imagine such a thing."

"She looked so shocked when we told her." Padme said, in deep thought. "She was frightened. We had her captive and she really believed she was going to die. And then we tell her the truth and it's like a nightmare for her."

"I'm sure it was. But, it's really great for her and Luke that they have at least one parent who is decent. And I know Luke is struggling with this too. He has always idolized his father, wanting to be a Jedi like him. And then he learns that his father is actually an evil Sith lord."

"I'm just so worried as to what Palpatine is doing to Luke. I don't want Luke to go down the same path as Anakin did. I already lost my husband. I can't lose my son. He and Leia are all I really have left."

Han stood up. "Did you hear that?"

"What is it?" Padme asked, confused.

"I hear something. Voices. Someone's here."

Padme stood up. "Do you think Palpatine came back?"

Han noticed shadows in the corner appearing. He quickly grabbed Padme's hand and dodged behind an opposite corner. The voices became louder.

"Are you sure they're here? I don't see anyone." A very familiar voice said. Han peeked out and to his shock and delight, he saw Leia.

"Leia!" Han exclaimed as he hurried towards her.

"Han!" Leia shouted out of joy and ran to hug him.

Padme followed Han out and ran to her daughter. Leia pulled back from Han and hugged her mother.

"Mother! I was so worried! Are you alright?"

Padme squeezed Leia. "Yes. I'm just glad that you're okay."

Leia pulled back and examined her mother. "Mother, you're hurt! What did the Emperor do to you?"

Padme shook her head. "It doesn't matter now. We got to get out of here. Palpatine has Luke."

"Where are they? What did he do to Luke?!"

"He took Luke somewhere. He's trying to get him to join him as his apprentice."

Leia looked away from Padme and Han and turned towards Anakin who stood by as he watched the reunion. "Do you know where Luke is? Can you see him?"

Padme and Han just noticed Anakin standing there.

"Anakin?!" Padme asked in shock.

"Is that Darth Vader?" Han asked, stunned. This was the first time he saw him without the mask and suit.

Anakin spoke. "I saw in a vision that you were here in the droid factory. I knew you were on this planet. So I came to save you."

"Save me?!" Padme asked.

"Yes. I saw you in pain. And I couldn't stand it." Anakin said, overwhelmed with emotion.

Leia interjected, "Mother, Vader has turned from the dark side. He's no longer Vader."

Anakin nodded. "It's true."

Han blinked in surprise and Padme stared at Anakin.

"You're back to Anakin?" She asked slowly, as if in a daze.

"Yes."

Padme was lost for words. "How...? Why...?"

Anakin looked into Padme's eyes before telling his tale. "I was battling with Obi-Wan when I saw you hurting and Palpatine taunting Luke. And I realized what I had done. And I knew I couldn't be with the dark side anymore. I broke out of it. And I wanted to rescue you and Luke. But then, the tusken raiders came and fought us. Obi-Wan was killed."

Han and Padme looked shocked at this.

"I found Leia and told her what happened."

"Obi-Wan is gone?" Padme asked, for she couldn't believe it.

"Unfortunately, yes." Anakin said, sadly.

Tears welled up in Padme's eyes. "Are you happy now?"

Anakin shook his head. "No. I don't want Obi-Wan gone. Not anymore. I wanted to make it up to him."

Padme wiped her tears. "Make it up to him?! After all that you have done!"

Anakin reached out to Padme but she pulled away. "Don't come near me!"

Anakin took a step back. Leia and Han looked at the scene grimly.

"Okay, I won't."

"How could you? How could you do all of this?!"

"Padme, you have no idea how sorry I am. I know I've ruined everything. I'm the cause of all of these problems. Everything is my fault."

"Yes! You and your precious Master! Palpatine! The two of you ruined the entire galaxy!"

"I know that now - "

"It took your son and me to be held captive by him for you to see that?!"

"I know you must hate me. I don't blame you."

"You've ruined our marriage and destroyed all that we have fought for! I tried to get you to see through your mistake. I told myself that you were just confused. But you were really gone. You strangled me! And when I gave birth to our children, I lost all strength because of you! Because of you! Because of you, I have been in a coma for twenty years! And our children have been living separately! You became a monster! An evil monster!"

Anakin felt stung by Padme's outburst. It hurt to hear it. "I'm so sorry."

"It's too late! I don't care if you think you're Anakin again. I can't forget what you've done. Too much has happened. We're in a big mess."

"I want to clean it up though."

"Clean it up?! There's nothing you can do. Just leave me and my children alone!"

Leia awkwardly stepped in between her parents. "Mother, I'm not excusing what Father has done, but he is our only hope for saving Luke."

Padme shook her head at her daughter. "Leia, how can you say that? After all that he has done to you? To us?"

"I know that, Mother. I hate what he has done. But we can't think about that right now. Luke is in trouble. And Anakin may be the only one that can find him. So for Luke's sake, can we just accept whatever help we can get? Because I just don't see it any other way."

Padme took a moment to consider what Leia said. "Alright." She turned to Anakin. "If you can find him and help him, I will work with you. But after that, I want nothing to do with you anymore. I don't care if you have changed or if you're sorry. Understand?"

Anakin nodded, extremely hurt. "Yes."

Padme took a deep breath. "Do you know where Luke is?"

"I need to meditate first. Give me a moment." Anakin moved away and closed his eyes. It was difficult to relax because Padme's outburst was still ringing in his head. He loved his wife so much. He always had. And he knew he could never have her love again and it hurt him. She hated him. And his daughter hated him. Even though she saved his life, he knew she only did it because he had saved hers and because she felt he was her only link to finding her brother and Padme. She would never be able to forgive for the damages he caused.

Anakin tried to shut his mind off of his wife and daughter and tried to concentrate on Luke. Where was he? Anakin focused, but couldn't see anything or sense Luke at all.

"I can't see him!" He yelled out in despair.

"No, no you can! You must!" Leia said and walked to his side. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I know that you can do it. Please."

Anakin closed his eyes again. Leia holding his hand gave him more strength. He focused again on Luke and soon a vision appeared. Luke was fighting with Palpatine and they were still on Geonosis.

"I see them." Anakin said as his eyes snapped open.

"Where are they?" Padme asked.

"They're still here on Geonosis. But on the other side."

"Well, then let's go." Leia said.

Anakin shook his head. "You three stay here. I will deal with Palpatine."

"What? No! The deal was that we would save Luke together!"

"And I want to save my son too!" Padme added.

"No, you can't. Palpatine has already hurt you. His powers are strong. He will kill you. And Leia, you haven't been trained enough. You are not ready for this. It has to be me." Anakin said.

"Father, I trust that you want to protect us all. That's why I've been cooperating with you. It's why I saved you. But Luke will need both of us. You told me when you thought you were dying that I was strong enough. You thought that I could do it alone. So please let me go with you." Leia pleaded.

Anakin sighed. Leia had a point. She was strong in the force. He didn't want Palpatine to go near her. But together she, Luke, and he can destroy Palpatine. Palpatine wouldn't have a chance.

"Alright, you can come. But Padme and Han, you two just get out of here. I don't think either of you should get involved." Anakin said.

"I agree. Mother, you've been through enough already." Leia said.

Padme shook her head hard. "I am not going to abandon my children. If Palpatine wants to kill me, then so be it. I will do anything to save Luke."

"Mother, you ending up dead isn't going to save Luke. Palpatine will still be a threat. If you don't want to abandon us, then keep yourself safe. That's the best you can do."

"Leia, I'm not going to leave you alone with HIM." Padme said as she glared at Anakin, who shuddered from this.

"Mother, he's not going to hurt us. He wants to save Luke. He saved my life. I know it doesn't erase what he's done, but you don't have to be afraid of him hurting us. It will be alright. Please just let us go and stay away from Palpatine."

"Leia, I'm not going to let you face the Emperor alone. I'm coming with you." Han declared.

"Han, you have done a lot for me already. I can handle this. Palpatine won't try to kill me right away, but he will not hesitate to kill you. This isn't your battle." Leia said.

"Leia is right." Anakin said in support. "Palpatine will just kill you. He's too dangerous."

"I don't care." Padme said. "I'm going with you. I'm not just gonna wait around."

Anakin turned to Leia. "Leia, go outside. I will be with you shortly."

Leia frowned. "But -"

"Let me talk to your Mother and Han. Just wait outside for me."

Leia looked at Han and her mother, unsure what Anakin was up to. She then turned away and walked out of the factory.

"I will take care of Leia and I will save Luke. I won't let anything happen to them. I promise." Anakin said.

"I don't trust any of your promises anymore!" Padme said.

"Neither do I." Han said. "I'm not going to leave Leia alone."

"She's not alone." Anakin said. "She has me."

"That doesn't make me feel better!"

"Then I'm sorry it has to be this way." Anakin said as he turned away.

"What are you talking about?" Padme demanded. Anakin walked to the the door and headed out.

"I will come back for you two."

Padme and Han realized what he was doing. Han ran to the door but was too late. Anakin shut it and locked them inside.

"Let us out!" Han demanded as he pounded the door.

Padme rushed to Han's side and pounded the door too. "Anakin! Anakin! Come back! After everything that you have done, you owe us! Anakin!"

Anakin walked away.

* * *

Luke continued to battle Palpatine.

"Give it up, boy. You cannot defeat me. Join the dark side." Palpatine taunted.

"Never!" Luke declared.

"You want to save your Mother, don't you? It's the only way."

"That's how you manipulated my father. You won't do the same for me."

"I am not trying to manipulate you. I am trying to make you see the truth. Obi-Wan Kenobi has been feeding you lies."

"That isn't true."

"Yes, it is. He didn't tell you about your father and mother. He kept you away from your sister. He didn't trust that you can handle the truth or that you deserved to know it. He only cared about using you for his own gain."

"Obi-Wan cares about me."

Palpatine laughed. "That's what he made you think. But if you think about it, he has been training you in the hopes of defeating me. When did he really put your own interests at heart? Hmm?"

Luke became more angry and tried to strike Palpatine with his lightsaber again. But Palpatine used the force to push Luke back.

"You are fighting out of anger." Palpatine remarked with glee.

Luke didn't care. He was full of rage. "You will pay for everything that you have done! You've ruined my family!"

Palpatine nodded. "That's right. Now make me suffer. Use your anger and aggression to attack."

Luke got up and lunged at Palpatine. Palpatine hit him again with electric bolts.

"Think about what will happen if you join the dark side. You can make him and all who have wronged you pay. You can do whatever you want. You have the power. No one is a match for you."

Luke thought about it. He could kill Palpatine. He can make his father pay for destroying his family. All that power. It was so tempting. He knew Obi-Wan and Yoda warned him against this. They told him about the dangers of the dark side and how easy it was to be seduced by it. But who were they to tell him such things? Palpatine was right. They had lied to him. They kept the truth from him no matter how much he asked for it. He didn't owe them anything.

"Yes. You can see what you can do when you join the dark side." Palpatine said.

"No! Luke, don't do it!" Anakin entered in with Leia.

Luke turned towards them, surprised. "Father?"

"Yes, it's me. I came to save you." Anakin said.

"Save me?" Luke asked.

"I left the dark side." Anakin looked at Palpatine. "I see now the destructiveness of it. I never should have joined it. I suffered because of it and I failed to see right through you."

Palpatine seethed. "You are a fool, my former apprentice. You had all the power and you denounced it. And for what? Because of a wife who fails to love you anymore?"

Anakin felt angry, but realized he couldn't go there anymore. Now that he had finally broken free from the dark side, he couldn't let himself be sucked back into it again. Even if he had lost his wife, he couldn't be Vader anymore. It was the wrong path. And he would stay clear of it to save his children.

"I am done with your manipulations." Anakin said.

"What manipulations? I am telling the truth. Your wife hates you."

Anakin winced. "It doesn't matter. I will never go back to the dark side. You let my son go."

Palpatine grinned. "You may have left the dark side. But if your son wants to join, it's up to him."

"Luke will never join you!" Leia said.

Palpatine turned his attention to her. "Princess Leia, it's a pleasure to see you again. Always the feisty Senator. I have to say, I was very disappointed when I learned that you were a traitor. I always found you to be an interesting girl. But when I found out that you are the daughter of Lord Vader, I was pleased. You are strong in the force. A powerful apprentice you will become."

Leia was repulsed. "You disgust me! You actually believe I would join you?"

"You look just like your Mother. She was a great person, but unfortunately not as smart as I thought she was."

"Don't you ever mention our Mother!" Luke said.

Palpatine laughed. "Your whole family is incredible. Such a legend. When I first met your mother, I never thought she would produce two powerful children. And when Anakin came along, I knew he had great potential. He saw it too and joined the dark side. He had the whole galaxy at his feet, though he has now foolishly gave it away. And you, Princess Leia, you became much more than I thought was possible. And Luke, I sense great potential from you too."

"I never thought I could hate you any more. I was wrong." Leia said as she glared at Palpatine.

"Good. Hatred will make you powerful."

"Your mind tricks won't work on me."

Anakin stepped in front of Leia and pushed her behind him. "You will not hurt my family anymore." He said to his former master.

"_I_ will not hurt your family? It was not me who strangled your wife, endangering the lives of your children." Palpatine taunted.

"I know what I did and I know it was wrong. That was all my fault. But you had planned that to happen all along. You have brainwashed my wife and then took her hostage, torturing her. And now you want to manipulate my children into joining you. Well, that's not going to happen. I'm going to destroy you once and for all."

Palpatine grinned. "This is going to be very interesting."

Luke couldn't take it anymore. Against his better judgment, he leaped up and lunged at Palpatine again. Palpatine pushed him back through the force. Luke fell down to the floor, panting.

"Luke!" Leia rushed to his side. "Luke, are you alright?"

Luke sat up and glared at the Emperor. "Leia, leave. I will take care of him."

Leia looked confused. There was something different about Luke's tone, something that frightened her.

"Luke, what are you talking about? I'm not going to leave you alone."

Luke got up. "Leia, get out! Now!"

Leia shuddered from Luke's yelling. She never heard him raise his voice like that before, at least not at her. Anakin could sense the danger that Luke was heading in and became alarmed.

"Luke, be careful. Don't give in to your anger like I did." Anakin said.

Leia turned sharply to her father. "What do you mean? Luke won't go down the same path as you did."

Luke ignored the two of them. His eyes were focused on Palpatine who was smiling. That sick twisted man! How he would love to just kill him right here and now. He could steal all of his power. He could run the galaxy and make everything better. Leia might not like it at first. But she would see it his way eventually. She could be his apprentice.

"I'm going to end your rule!" Luke said to Palpatine.

"Are you now?" Palpatine asked, mockingly.

"Yes. I will steal all of your power. I will make this galaxy my way, the right way. I will make it everything that you wouldn't want it to be!"

"Luke, stop this! You're becoming like them!" Leia said as she grabbed Luke's arm, hoping to calm him.

Luke shoved Leia's arm off him. "You don't understand. He needs to be stopped."

"Yes, I agree. But this isn't the right way."

"Leia is right." Anakin said. "This is the way of the dark side. You don't want to go down that path."

"Don't tell me what I want!" Luke said.

Palpatine snickered. "That's right, Luke. Don't let them hold you back from your destiny."

"Shut up!" Leia said to Palpatine and turned back to Luke. "Luke, listen to me, please! I know you. You are a good person. Don't let your anger and hatred blind you from seeing what is right. After all that we have fought for, you can't give that up now. I know everything has been so difficult. It has been for me too. But together, you and I can get through it. We can bring democracy back and end the Empire the right way. Please. I don't want to lose you to the dark side."

Anakin was overwhelmed by what Leia said. He had heard similar words before, but they had not worked on him. He could see the desperation and wistfulness in Leia's voice. He knew that was what Padme and Obi-Wan had felt, and it finally dawned on him how much pain he had caused them. It was too late to make it up to Obi-Wan, and Padme would never forgive him. He couldn't blame her.

Luke said to Leia, "Leia, you just don't understand. Stay out of this. I promise you everything will be right again. We can make this galaxy great again together. But you have to let me do this. It's just as much for you as it for me, as it is for the entire galaxy."

Leia shook her head, unable to believe any of this. Anakin stepped towards Luke. "Luke, listen to your sister. Your mother tried telling me the same things and I didn't listen to her. And look what happened. Don't make the same mistakes I made. You'll only end up suffering at the end and hurting the ones you love."

Luke looked from his father to his sister and saw the love in their eyes. He then looked at Palpatine and saw him smirking. The Sith lord believed that he had won him as his new apprentice. What was he doing? He was acting out of his anger and hatred. Those were the ways of the dark side. He couldn't go down that path. It was wrong. It was evil. _I'm a Jedi_, Luke thought. He had to do right by the galaxy and for the Alliance.

Luke lowered his lightsaber and took a deep breath. "I won't join the dark side. I'm a Jedi." He looked squarely into Palpatine's eyes.

Palpatine was no longer smiling. "You are a fool, just like your father. All three of you will pay."

Palpatine's electric bolts hit all three of the Skywalker's as they struggled on the floor. Anakin forced himself to get up and used his lightsaber to divert the bolts so they would go back to Palpatine. Palpatine fell back but got up. He took his own lightsaber out and battled Anakin. Luke joined in with the fight, as Leia watched with fear. She wished she had a lightsaber and was able to help.

The three lightsabers clashed. Despite his age, Palpatine was pretty strong and was able to keep the lightsabers at bay. Leia suddenly realized that even though she didn't have a lightsaber, she was still able to use the force. She concentrated on Palpatine and pulled him up through the force. Palpatine yelped in surprise as Leia threw him against the wall.

"Well done, Leia." Anakin remarked. Leia smiled at him.

Angrily, Palpatine got up and raised Leia with the force. Leia screamed as she found herself over a pit.

"No!" Luke yelled. Luckily, Luke was close by and grabbed Leia's hands. He pulled her out of Palpatine's hold. Leia collapsed to the ground as Anakin rushed to their side. Before Luke could help Leia up, he felt himself go up and into the pit, falling down. Anakin and Leia heard Luke's scream in horror.

"Luke!" Anakin shouted as he looked into the pit where Luke fell. He then felt electric bolts hit him again as he was thrown across the room. Leia ran down the stairs in the building to get to Luke as Anakin and Palpatine went to battle.

"You are no match for me." Palpatine taunted.

"I'm stronger than you. I was destined to rid the Sith and I shall." Anakin said. And with that, his lightsaber went through Palpatine's chest.

The Emperor staggered back with a look of shock and horror. He then fell to the ground and to his death. The Emperor was finally dead. Anakin stood by for a moment or so, panting as he could already feel the balance in force now. He then ran downstairs to find Leia and Luke.

* * *

**Remember to leave some reviews. Coming up next, Obi-Wan will make an appearance as a ghost. Padme and Leia will still be unable to forgive Anakin. The Empire is now gone, but the Alliance will now have to decide how to rebuild the Republic. **


	15. Chapter 15

Luke's eyes slowly opened. He was lying down on a hospital bed with Leia sitting down by his side. She had his hand in hers and she smiled at him when she saw that he awakened.

"Leia..." Luke muttered.

Leia gave Luke's hand a squeeze. "I'm right here and you're going to be alright."

"What happened?"

"You fell down a shaft. But we brought you to the hospital, here on Alderaan. You're going to be okay now."

"What happened with Palpatine?"

"Vader killed him. Or rather, Anakin did. It's all over now. No more Empire."

"Father killed him? Did you see it?"

"He did. I didn't see it happen though. When you fell down, I ran to find you. Anakin later came down and told me that he killed the Emperor."

"So it's really over?"

Leia smiled. "Yes. No more fighting, no more war."

"And Father is the one that ended it."

Leia nodded. "Yes, I suppose he did. Who would have ever thought it? The Empire was destroyed by the very man who helped led it?"

Luke smiled slightly. "I knew it. I knew there was still good in him. We got him to turn away from the dark side."

Leia looked out the window distantly. Sunlight beamed on her face. "Yeah, I suppose you were right about that. I didn't think it was possible. But then again, I never thought Vader could be my father."

"Our father was a good man. He was a hero. But the Emperor manipulated him and he lost himself. Now he's back. And the Empire is gone. Everything is going to be great now."

Leia turned to face Luke again. "Luke, our father may have changed back to himself. But that doesn't erase all the things he did as Vader. I mean, he's done really, really horrible and dreadful things. And even though the Emperor is dead, it's going to take a lot of work to rebuild the Republic. There are still many hardships in front of us."

"I know that, but we can do it. And as for Father, yes he's done horrible things. But he saved our lives. Don't you think we should include him in our family?"

"I already have a family. My adopted parents are still very much my parents. And yes, I am happy to have our real mother in my life too. And I am so thrilled to have you as a brother. But I don't see the four of us living as a family together. I mean, Mother hasn't forgiven our father. I don't think she ever will."

"She loved him before, as Anakin. Once she sees that he is that man again, she will love him again."

Leia sighed. She could see that Luke desperately wanted them all to be a family and she felt pity for him. He was too idealistic. Always naive, but had a true heart and determination. She loved him for that. He was too weak to argue with now and she didn't want to just brutally kill his dreams and hopes. He will deal with the reality when he is ready and on his own.

Leia pecked Luke's cheek. "Get some rest. I'll be back later." Leia left the room.

In the waiting room, Padme and Anakin were sitting down. It was awkward at first and nothing but silence passed between them.

Anakin hated this. This was the woman he had been married to, the woman he had known since he was nine. Now they couldn't say two words to each other. And he knew it was all his fault. Padme would never look at him the same. She would never be able to love him again or forgive him. And he couldn't blame her. He ruined her life and he terrorized their children. He destroyed everything she dreamed of for their family. He would never forgive himself either.

Finally, Padme spoke. "I am grateful that you saved Luke and Leia. And I'm glad the Emperor is gone."

Anakin was surprised that she was talking to him. He didn't expect her to say anything.

"I would do anything for them. They're my children. I love them." He replied.

Padme closed her eyes in annoyance and then reopened them. "Let's be real here. If you would do anything for them, you would never have joined the dark side or choke me like you did. You wouldn't have let your anger and hatred get the best of you."

"I made a mistake."

"A mistake?" Padme asked, incredously.

"Okay, I did many horrible things. I know that. I never should have joined the dark side. I never should have allowed Palpatine to take over the galaxy. I realized all of that now."

"It's too late now. Your remorse doesn't mean anything to me." Padme spat.

"I don't expect it to." Anakin said, sadly. "I know too much has happened for you to forgive me or look at me the same. But Padme, I am truly sorry. If I could take it back, I-"

"You can't."

"I know."

Anakin felt heartbroken, but he knew he deserved every one of these words.

Padme continued to speak. "But I am glad that you have turned from the dark side, when it didn't seem you ever would. And even though it doesn't make up for everything you have done to Luke and Leia, I am thankful that you saved their lives."

"I'm glad that I turned from the dark side too."

"So, what do you plan on doing now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, now that you're not Darth Vader anymore...What now?"

"I thought I would help rebuild the Republic. It's my fault that it got destroyed. It's only right that I clean up the mess. And after all the hell I gave the Rebel Alliance, I owe them a lot. I owe you."

Padme nodded. "I too plan on helping rebuild the democracy. I want to be a support for Luke, Leia, and Han. After all, I married the monster that created all of these problems. I suppose I owe the galaxy too."

Anakin said quickly, "It's not your fault, Padme. I was the weak one. I never should have allowed my fear get in the way. I was so afraid of losing you. And I couldn't stand that thought."

Padme glared at him. "The only reason why you lost me was because you turned to the dark side. And you actually believed that would help you keep me?"

"I didn't see it then. I didn't see what I see now."

"And even when you did go to the dark side, Obi-Wan and I tried to bring you back. You wouldn't even listen. You were so gone."

"I thought then that what I was doing was right."

"Well, I certainly don't see how you could have thought it was right to murder children and millions of people! I don't see how you could have choked me and almost killed me and our unborn children! Or how you let me be Star Killer and do all those horrible things that I still can't get over!"

Padme was furious and Anakin could feel her wrath. But before he could respond or explain anything, Leia entered in.

She paused at the doorway as she could feel the tension in the air. Looking from her mother to Anakin awkwardly, she finally spoke. "Luke woke up."

Padme and Anakin stood up. "How is he doing?" Padme asked.

"He's doing well. He's still weak, but he's awake and talking."

Padme sighed in relief. "Thank Heavens! I'll go see him."

Padme left the waiting room. Anakin wished he could follow her in and see Luke too. But he knew he had to give Padme space. He couldn't expect that she would want them to walk in together as parents and as a married couple.

Now Leia and Anakin were left alone, and that too felt awkward. He had to face another woman he loved, but had hurt.

Leia didn't know what to say. What do you say to a man who has been your most hated enemy most of your life, but who has also turned out to be your father and has saved your life?

"How are you doing?" Anakin asked.

"Better now that Luke is going to be alright."

"I am glad that he made it. I don't know what I would do if we lost him."

"Neither do I."

"Have you heard from Han yet?"

"No, he's still with my parents. They're making arrangements for an official announcement to the galaxy about how the Emperor is dead and the Empire is over. Rebels can come out of hiding."

"I want to help you. I want to help rebuild a democracy."

Leia raised her eyebrows slightly, unsure how she felt about this, but resigned to say in a cautious tone, "Okay."

"I know it won't make up for what I've done. But it's something."

"Does Mother know?"

"Yes, I talked to her about it. She too wants to be part of the Alliance."

"That's great! I know she was powerful in her time. I am sure she will be a great asset."

"Of course. Your mother is brilliant, one of the best."

"Yeah...So, I take it Mother has unleashed some more anger at you."

Anakin nodded sadly. "Yes. Do you want to unleash more? Because if so, by all means, do it. I want you to let it all out. I deserve it."

Leia shook her head. "I think I said everything I wanted to say. You know how I feel."

"Yes, I do. But I am glad that you trust that I am Anakin again."

"Well, you proved you have changed. It doesn't really make me forgive you. But I know you're sorry and I know you care about us. I know you're the man you used to be and I am glad for that. I am glad that Luke was right about there being some good in you. I used to think you were all evil, but I was wrong about that. You did have a good side in you, somewhere. And I can feel it now."

Anakin smiled slightly. "Thank you, Leia. I am thankful that you realize that."

Padme returned to the room. Anakin and Leia became silent.

"Luke wants to see you." Padme said in an icy tone to Anakin.

"Okay," Anakin said as he headed towards the door. Padme quickly moved away as to stay far away from her husband. Anakin couldn't help but feel hurt.

Once he left, Padme threw her arms around Leia as tears fell down. Leia embraced her mother in return.

Luke smiled warmly as his father entered his room. Anakin returned the smile as he looked at his son.

"You seem to be doing better." Anakin said.

"Thanks to you." Luke said, gratefully.

Anakin shook his head. "I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did, Father. You came. You returned from the dark side to save me. You stopped me from joining the dark side. You killed the Emperor. You brought me here to the hospital. I'm alive because of you."

"Luke, no. Don't feel any gratitude towards me. I don't deserve it."

"But Father-"

"No, Luke, listen to me. You would have never been in that mess if I hadn't done the things I did. Your mother would have been a part of your whole life. You would have grown up with your sister. I ruined everything. Your mother will never forgive me." Anakin looked down in shame as he said the last bit.

"But you put an end to all of it. I'm not saying that what you did as Vader was right. You've made many mistakes and wrong choices. You became someone else, a being that the Emperor manipulated you to be. He brainwashed you, but there was always that bit of Anakin in you. Eventually, it took over when you became afraid of losing Mother and me. You are not Vader anymore. Anakin is a good man. And I am thankful to that man."

"Don't make excuses for me. Vader and Anakin are the same person."

Luke shook his head hard. "How can you say that? Anakin is the man you are now. And you care about your family and the well-being of others. Vader was not that person. Vader was evil and killed people. They cannot be the same person."

"I changed. I was Anakin before and then I thought I belonged to the dark side. I became greedy for power. And finally, I realized the error of my ways when it was too late. I am still one person."

"It wasn't too late though. You managed to save me...And Mother and Han."

"I couldn't save Obi-Wan."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked, confused.

Anakin look up as he realized Luke didn't know yet. "Leia didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Obi-Wan is gone."

Luke looked stunned. "W-wwhat do you mean gone?" He already knew the answer though.

"Obi-Wan died."

Luke looked away, upset with this news.

"I'm sorry, son." Anakin said, sadly. "I know Obi-Wan meant a lot to you. He used to mean a lot to me. He means a lot to me now. I wish I could tell him how sorry I am."

"You can," said an echo voice.

Anakin turned around in surprise and saw a transparent Obi-Wan. Luke's eyes widened.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin said.

"I have become one with the force." Obi-Wan said.

"What happened to you?" Luke asked.

"Your father and I were on Tatooine. Sandpeople attacked us. I was killed." Obi-Wan explained.

"I'm so sorry." Luke said, sadly.

"Don't be. It was my time. I've lived my life."

"Obi-Wan," Anakin said, "I'm so sorry for everything."

"I know."

"I destroyed our friendship."

"You also left the dark side. I didn't think it was possible. I thought all traces of Anakin were gone. I didn't believe you had any good in you. I tried to find it when we were on Mustafar all those years ago. I couldn't see it. You amazed me. Siths are not known to have any good in them or remorse. You accomplished the impossible."

Anakin shook his head. "Don't talk about me as some hero. We both know neither of us ever thought I was capable of joining the dark side in the first place."

"True. You seemed too good to ever become a Sith lord. But you were deeply misguided and unfortunately, weak. The Emperor took advantage of that and brainwashed you, using your fears."

Anakin looked down in shame. "My fears came true anyway. I lost everything."

"You didn't lose yourself completely. You came back."

Anakin looked up. "Do you forgive me?"

"I still hate what you did. But that was Vader, not Anakin. You, I will always care about."

"I don't deserve it though."

"Don't say that, Father." Luke said.

"The boy is right, Anakin. Don't dwell on your remorse. Use it to do good and make up for the damages Vader caused." Obi-Wan said.

"I just wish I could erase it all. I wish I didn't lose Padme."

"You can get her back though." Luke said.

"Luke, your mother will never forgive me. Neither will your sister."

"She will realize that you're Anakin again. And I know she still loves that person."

"It doesn't matter. I know Padme. She couldn't be with a murderer."

"Anakin, you have made the wrong decisions. But you were brainwashed to be someone else. Yes, you need to make up for your mistakes. But don't be pessimistic now. Concentrate on the positive. Palpatine is gone. Your family's safe. And the galaxy can be a democracy again." Obi-Wan said.

Leia let go of her mother. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine." Padme said, wiping her tears on her sleeves. "I'm just so overwhelmed with everything. I was so worried about you two. I'm glad you and Luke are okay."

Leia rubbed Padme's arm. "I was worried about you too."

Padme stroked Leia's cheek and then sat down. "I wish I could have been your mother all these years."

Leia shook her head quickly. "Don't do that. Don't think about the past and the what might have been's. It'll drive you crazy. The important thing is that you're here right now. And Luke and I have found each other."

"What about Anakin? Do we forget everything he's done? And is he going to be a part of our lives again?"

Leia looked away and sighed. "You're never going to forgive him, are you?"

"Are you?"

Leia shrugged, as if deeply troubled by the question. "It's so hard to, when I know the horrible things Vader has done. It's just all so complicated. I don't really know how I feel about forgiving him and letting him have a place in our lives. I mean, he took you away from us. He killed so many innocent beings. He took over the galaxy and freedom. He imprisoned me on the Death Star and tortured me. He tried to kill me. It makes me sick that he could be that evil. How am I supposed to forgive someone like that?"

"I don't know if you can, if we can."

"But then when I look at him now, I sometimes see that good person he used to be. He was a hero before. And I know he cares about us now. I know that he feels remorseful and he did save our lives. He destroyed the Empire. When I see the good in him and when I acknowledge that he is my father, it's hard to shut down from that as well."

"I'm sure it is," Padme said sympathetically. "I was married to the man. He was everything to me once. It's still...all so hard for me to know that he turned into an evil monster."

"Yeah, it's still hard for me to believe that Darth Vader was this good person and has returned to that person."

Padme shook her head sadly. "Leia, I am so sorry for everything Vader has put you through."

"It's not your fault."

"I gave him as your father. I gave birth to you when everything was going to hell and then I fell into a coma, leaving you in danger. And danger from what? Your father, my husband..."

Leia sat down by Padme's side. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't know your husband could be so cruel. And it's certainly not your fault for falling into a coma. You were so weak. You would have stayed if you could. Besides, even if you didn't slip away, Vader would have still been a threat. It's not as if my foster parents haven't taken good care of me or been protective. They were actually too protective sometimes. But Vader had too much power."

"I suppose you're right. Still, I wish you haven't gone through all that you have. I wish I could have given you a better life, like I wanted. But I am grateful to Bail Organa. He raised you well."

"The Organa's have been great," Leia agreed. "But I always knew there was something greater out there, a truth I didn't know. My parents were quite secretive about my heritage. They didn't answer a lot of my questions and they were always trying to shelter me. When I decided I wanted to be a Senator, they were reluctant to support me. But in the end, they told me that I was smart and capable of making a change. I just thought they were concerned about me getting killed or something. I mean, being a Rebel leader is not the safest thing to be. But, it was more than that. I could sense it. They were afraid of Darth Vader. They didn't like it when we would come face to face. I assumed it was because Vader was dangerous. But now I understand. Vader was my father and they didn't want either of us to know. Everything makes sense to me now, and yet it doesn't. Maybe it's just all too much and too much to believe and accept."

Padme stroked Leia's hair. "I know. I wish I could take all your pain away. But I think things will get better now."

Leia smiled. "Yeah, me too."

Leia and Padme suddenly noticed that Anakin returned.

"Luke is going to be released today." He said quietly.

"That's good." Padme said, happily.

"Excellent," Leia said. "I'm going to contact Han." Leia left the room.

Again, Anakin faced the awkward silence. But it didn't take long before Padme spoke.

"How could you do it? How could you have hurt our children the way that you did?"

"Padme, I hate what I did. You have to know that." Anakin said.

Padme sighed. "Leia believes that you are remorseful. And apparently, so does Luke. I suppose I can accept that you're Anakin again...even though I'm not sure I was able to accept that you were Vader in the first place."

"Becoming Vader was the worse thing I ever did."

"Can't argue there."

"I am truly sorry. I know I've said it so many times now, but I'm being sincere when I say it."

Padme nodded slowly. "I believe you."

"Thank you."

Leia returned back. "My parents have made the announcement. There's going to be a celebration on Coruscant. Tomorrow, there's going to be a meeting among the former Senators about the actions to come to restore democracy."

"I will go with you." Padme said. "After the meeting tomorrow, I would really like to go back to Naboo. I need to see my family."

"I want to go with you then. I have already met your family, but they don't know I'm related to them. I want to tell them with you. I'm sure Luke will want to too."

Padme smiled warmly. "I would love if you two came."

Padme hugged Leia and then said, "I'm going to take another nap before Luke is ready to leave." Padme left.

Leia watched her go and then turned to her father.

"I'm glad you and your mother are reunited. It warms me to see you two together." Anakin said.

"Well, we could have been together our whole lives if you hadn't choked her. I could have also been with Luke." Leia said, with an angry tone.

Anakin looked hurt. "I know. And I'm going to always regret that."

"Well, there's no point in dwelling on the past. We have to concentrate on restoring democracy."

"I will do whatever I can."

"Good. I'm glad."

Leia turned to leave, but looked back. "Are you going to fight for her?"

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked, bewildered.

"Mother...Are you going to try to get back with her or is the marriage over?"

Anakin was surprised by Leia's question. "Well, it doesn't look like Padme is going to forgive me."

"Yes, but are you going to try?"

"Do you want me to?"

Leia shrugged. "Luke does."

"What about you?"

"I just want my mother to be happy...That's all."

And with that, Leia left.


	16. Chapter 16

**ENDING**

Padme's family was shocked to discover that she was alive, that Leia was her daughter, and that she had a son. When they heard the entire Skywalker story, they couldn't believe it. Padme, Luke, and Leia stayed for several days on Naboo. By the time they left, Padme's family was more than thrilled to have them back in their lives, but they were still in shock. Later on, Luke brought Leia to Tatooine to introduce her to Owen and Beru, who were thrilled to finally meet their niece.

Meanwhile, it was announced to the galaxy that the Empire was over and democracy would be restored. Rebels no longer had to stay in hiding and there were celebrations everywhere.

Anakin was staying at an apartment on Coruscant. He did not bother returning to his mansion, the house he planned to have a future with his wife and his children, where they would rule the galaxy. He left Darth Vader and didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore or to be close to the dark memories he had of hurting Padme and his children. Since Padme, Luke, and Leia have gone to Naboo, Anakin remained in touch with Yoda and Obi-Wan, who have given him guidance about his future. He would always regret what he did as Vader, but he was ready to move on and do good by the galaxy from now on. He would make it all up to his family.

There was a knock on Anakin's door. Anakin wondered if it was Yoda again. Yoda had been staying on Coruscant since he no longer had to stay in hiding.

When Anakin opened the door, he was surprised to see Leia and Luke.

"You're back?" Anakin said.

Luke nodded. "We returned last night. Mother is staying a little bit longer."

Anakin let the two in and closed the door. "How was it?" He asked.

"They were very shocked." Luke said. "They couldn't believe it, but they were happy to have us in their lives."

Anakin smiled. "I'm really happy you found your family. It's my fault that you have been separated from them."

Luke shook his head. "Don't go there again, Father. Please."

"Why not? It's true. I'm sure Padme's family must hate me."

"They hate what you've done. But that was all Vader. You're our father, Anakin. And you're a good person."

"You really believe I'm a good person?"

"Yes, I do. I don't think Vader was, but you are."

Anakin turned to Leia. "And how about you, Leia? What do you think?"

Leia looked uncomfortable. "I definitely think you are a much better person than Vader. I know that."

"Perhaps. But I never should have allowed myself to be consumed by the dark side. That was my biggest mistake and my biggest regret."

"But it's over now, Father," Luke said.

Leia intervened. "We can't pretend it never happened though. However, I am ready to move forward and I am glad to have you as an ally. Maybe in time, I can accept you as my father as well."

Anakin was deeply touched. "Thank you. I know I don't deserve that, but that really means a lot to me. I am so grateful to have you both. I just wish..."

"You want Mother to forgive you," Leia finished.

Anakin nodded sadly. "I know she never will. And I know I don't deserve it."

Luke shook his head. "She needs time. You can earn her forgiveness."

Anakin remained doubtful, but smiled at Luke anyway.

In the mid-afternoon, Anakin, Luke, and Leia met up with Han, Bail, and Breha, and attended a meeting on Coruscant about the future Alliance and getting things back in order for the new Republic. It didn't take long for all the Rebels to realize what a difficult task it would be. There were no leaders or a new Chancellor, and it would take some time for elections to go up. Also, there was the question of how to round up members and officials of the Empire, and what to do with them. Some of them would have to be arrested for their cruel deeds.

After the meeting, Anakin, Luke, Leia, and Han lingered around, still discussing about the future and its possibilities.

Leia said, "I was thinking that perhaps we should have elections now for temporary leaders. Their terms would be short, until we can set up elections for longer terms. Also, it would give the temporary runners a chance to prove themselves if they want to run again for a longer term."

Luke replied, "That's a good idea."

"I agree as well," Anakin said as he nodded.

"Perhaps Mother would like to run as Senator again," Leia suggested.

Anakin smiled. "She was a terrific Senator. It would be great to see her do what she loves again."

"I think I'm going to return to Naboo. I would like to see Mother and ask her if she would like this."

"I will escort you out." Han said as he and Leia got up to leave.

As they exited the building, Leia asked Han, "So what do you think of my father?"

"Which one? Vader?" Han said.

"Yes, but he's Anakin now."

"Well, I have to admit that it's weird to think of him as the same evil Sith lord."

"I know what you mean. After all the years I've known him as Vader, I would never have expected this."

"Yeah, tell me about it. But I can see that he's sincere about his feelings for you. And I'm grateful to him for saving your life as well as Luke's."

"I am too." Leia sighed. "However, I wish I could learn how to build a relationship with him. Luke has forgiven him."

"But it is hard to forget everything he's done. All that trouble we've been in was because of him."

"And Palpatine. And besides, Palpatine was the one who tricked my father into joining the dark side and then he brainwashed my mother when he found out she was alive."

"No arguments there."

"I suppose I just have to see how I feel from now on and whether my feelings for Anakin can change or not."

Han kissed Leia's forehead. "The important thing though is that the war is all over now and you're safe."

Leia smiled. "You're right."

* * *

Luke and Anakin were left alone.

"You seem sad, Father," Luke said.

Anakin looked at his son in surprise. The boy was indeed strong in the force. He was so glad that his son didn't succumb to the dark side like he did.

"I'm just thinking about your mother and how I ruined her life," Anakin replied.

"She will heal in time."

"I still can't take back the years of pain I caused her or your sister."

"We've all been through so much. And Palpatine is at fault too for breaking our family up. He is pure evil and only cared for his greed. You wanted to protect Mother. I know she doesn't see things that way right now, but in time, I am sure we will all be a family. I know it will happen."

"I wish I could believe that."

"Don't wish it. Fight for it."

"But what can I do?"

"Leia is with Mother right now. Go to them. Tell them how you feel and how we can find our way again. Don't give up."

"I don't want to ruin their time together. It is my fault your mother didn't get to raise you two."

"Naboo is where we all belong though. When I was there, I felt that. I felt that this is where we're supposed to be."

"Not me."

Luke shook his head. "You're wrong. When I was there with my family, I felt something was missing. And that was you. You're supposed to be there with us."

"Luke-"

"If you really love Mother, tell her that. Tell her you want to stay married to her. Tell Leia you want to be her father."

"They won't accept that."

"Maybe at first. But eventually, they will. You have to try."

Anakin regarded what Luke was telling him.

"Go to them," Luke insisted.

* * *

Padme was surprised when Leia suggested about running for Senator again. "I've been in a coma for twenty years. Do you really think I'm right for this?"

Leia smiled. "Mother, look at your reputation. You were an excellent Queen at 14, and you were an amazing Senator. You're perfect for this."

"A lot has changed," Padme said sadly. She and Leia were standing outside the terrace of the lake house, gazing at the island across the lake. The sun was shining and Padme felt at peace, although the place gave her many memories, memories that she didn't necessarily want to face.

"You seem troubled," Leia remarked.

Padme slowly nodded her head.

"I love you," Leia said.

Padme turned to Leia and touched her cheek gently. "I love you too, very much. And I am so sorry for all that you suffered and that I couldn't give you the life I wanted to give you. But I want you to know that I am extremely proud of all that you have accomplished and the woman you have become."

Leia placed her hand on her mother's and said, "I think you miss Father."

Padme sighed. "Of course I do. I loved him."

"I know you did. I saw it."

Padme frowned. "What do you mean?"

"When I was hiding here before, I was seeing visions."

"What visions?"

"Visions of you and Father. I saw a vision of you getting married, right here on the terrace. R2 and 3PO were also here, in the vision."

Padme's eyes widened. "That did happen. Your father and I married here over twenty years ago."

"I think I saw it because of the force. I didn't realize I had it at the time, so I wasn't sure if what I was seeing was real or not. I also saw you two out in the fields, laughing and flirting. I could see how much you two loved each other. It made me feel warm inside and reminded me of how I feel for Han."

Padme smiled. "That was a long time ago. But you're right. We were very much in love. We had to keep it a secret because Jedi weren't allowed to be in love."

"I think the love still exists. I know how I feel for Father, but I can feel it in me that he loves you very much. And I can feel that you feel the same way. It's very strong."

"It is true. I do love you mother."

Leia and Padme turned around to see Anakin standing behind with Luke at his side.

"What-what are you doing here?" Padme asked in surprise.

"I wanted to talk to you," Anakin said, softly. Padme just stared at him.

"I'll leave you two alone. Luke, let's go sit in the living room." Leia took Luke's hand as they both left their parents alone.

It was quiet for a moment before Anakin spoke again. "I've missed you."

Padme looked away from Anakin and back at the lake. "I've been thinking about us, since I've been here. This place brings back a lot of memories."

"It does for me too. I remember when we got married here. I never thought I'd return to this place."

"So why did you come?"

"Because I want to face the past. I want to remember us, how things used to be."

"You know we can never go back there again. Even though we are at the lake house right now and we have those memories, we both know what the reality is now."

"I know that. I know nothing will ever be the same again. We have two grown children now, who we never got to raise. And that is all my fault of course. But I want you to know that I love you and I want to make things right."

Padme was quiet for a moment before she said, "I love you too."

Anakin looked astonished. "What?"

"I never stopped, despite everything. Even Leia realizes that."

Anakin stared at Padme deeply for awhile before saying, "This reminds me of the first time."

Padme looked puzzled. "First time?"

"The first time you told me you loved me. We were about to be executed in that arena on Geonosis."

"I remember. We thought we were going to die."

"All these years, I thought you were gone, gone because of me...it tormented me."

Padme looked angry. "And yet you stayed as Vader, even after you realized what it had cost you."

Anakin shook his head sadly. "I felt lost. The pain of you losing you and our child was unbearable. I didn't know how to live with that kind of pain. So I allowed myself to be consumed by the dark side. I decided to let my previous life of Anakin go."

"But you came back now."

"Because of you and our children. You're all alive. It's a miracle that I have my family, when I never knew I did before. You all made me remember my life as Anakin and what I stood for, what I fought for. I realized I was wrong. And now I am tormented by my guilt."

Tears welled up in Padme's eyes as she was overwhelmed by Anakin's words. She threw her arms around him. "Oh, Ani! I've missed you!"

Anakin was caught off guard for a moment but soon returned the embrace. "I've missed you too, Padme, more than you can know."

* * *

_Three months later..._

"This is probably one of the most happiest moments of my life," Luke said as he helped Anakin adjust his robes.

Anakin smiled. "Same here." He and Padme were renewing their vows, on the terrace of the lake house, where they married over twenty years ago. Anakin was happy that this time, his children would be there beside them. He still couldn't believe that Padme had forgiven him. He knew it was very difficult for her, but she did it because she still loved him and knew that he was Anakin again and would never, ever, return to the dark side. Ever since she had forgiven him, she felt at peace.

"Are you ready?" Leia asked her mother as they were in her bedroom, getting ready.

Padme let out a breath nervously and said, "I think so."

Sola finished placing her veil over her head and said, "It makes me so happy to be part of this day with you, when I never thought this would be possible."

Padme squeezed her sister's hand and said, "Me too."

Ryoo and Pooja were the first to walk down the aisle, followed by their mother Sola. Leia then preceded down the aisle and smiled at Han who was sitting out in the front. Luke and Anakin beamed at her. Anakin couldn't believe that he failed to realize that Leia was his daughter, Padme's daughter, all these years. They had been enemies and he had kidnapped and tortured her which he still winces when he remembers it. But there she was, beautiful and healthy. He was so proud of her and happy to have her in his life. She and Luke, the children he thought he never had, were everything to him.

Padme then entered. She was wearing a beautiful and elegant white dress. She looked at all her family and friends and was so happy that this time, she didn't have to have a secret wedding, but a wedding she could share with all the people she cared about. They all smiled at her, happy that she was alive and that she had found happiness back. None of them held the things she did as Killer against her, not even her children who suffered because of her. They were all aware of the true person she was and she believed they felt similar to Anakin as well.

Padme continued down the aisle towards Anakin. Both were smiling brightly at each other. They were being married by Obi-Wan's spirit and after renewing their vows, they were again husband and wife, for eternity.

Following the ceremony, there was a celebration held in the fields.

Anakin said to Luke, "I would like you to become my apprentice so that I can finish your training. I know as Vader, I wanted you to become a Sith. But now, I would like to help you become a Jedi Knight."

Luke smiled. "I would be honored."

Anakin turned to Leia. "And you, Leia, if you're ready, I would like to train you as well. You are strong in the force and I think you will become an excellent Jedi."

Leia hesitated before saying, "I'll think about it. I would like to continue my career in politics. But, if I have time, I suppose it would be great if I explored my powers."

Anakin looked slightly disappointed, but nodded his head in acceptance.

"It has nothing to do with you," Leia said quickly. "I have come to accept you as my father and I don't think of you as Vader anymore, despite our history." Leia paused and slowly stepped forward, and for the first time, she embraced Anakin.

And in that moment, Anakin's heart felt truly mended and whole again. Luke, Padme, and Han beamed at the two of them.

Later, Han and Leia were walking around and noticed Tamal shyly coming their way. Leia grinned at the kid.

"Princess Leia?" Tamal said, timidly.

"Yes, Tamal?"

"I just wanted to say sorry for being rude to you before. I didn't know you were my cousin then, but I am happy to learn that you are."

Leia bent down and hugged Tamal. "That's alright, Tamal. I forgive you and I am happy that we're cousins too. I hope that means we can have tons of fun together."

"I would like that too," Luke said as he came at their side.

Tamal happily agreed, before running off to play.

Leia turned to Luke and said, "I suppose I owe you an apology too."

Luke looked surprised. "What for?"

"I was skeptical that we could have our family back. But somehow we got it. You were right."

Luke shook his head. "I understand why it was hard for you. But now is that everything is the way it should be."

Leia smiled as she saw their parents dancing in the distance. It reminded her of the music box. "They do look happy."

"I love you, Padme," Anakin said.

"I love you too," Padme said. The two leaned in to kiss.

**The End**

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story. Please leave your reviews! :)**


End file.
